The Yin and Yang of Things
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: This takes place for Damon after Bonnie's Ritual of Expression. When the spirits of the witches return for revenge they punish Damon by killing every supernatural creature in Mystic Falls including his brother and Elena. Damon's arrested however by Chief Swan for drunkenness in public and he meets the lovely Isabella Swan. He decides to stay and play.
1. Mr Salvatore

**The Yin and Yang of Things**

_**This is a Bella/Damon story this takes place for Damon after Bonnie's Ritual of Expression. When the spirits of the witches return for revenge they punish Damon by killing every supernatural creature in Mystical Falls including his brother and Elena. The only survival and because she wasn't there is Katherine in which he's not a clue where she is and doesn't care to know. He's shut down and has become a drunk. He arrives in a small town he deems to be peaceful and decides to stay there for a bit as he's also curious about a girl he'd met while being arrested by her father for public drunkenness. She too is new to the town however he's quick to learn that he's not the only one that's taken interest in this girl. Which only makes this much more interesting to Damon Salvatore and he wants to play the game.**_

All vampires in this story are vampires like Damon no sparkles but the Cullen's still have their animal blood diet. My stories are rated MATURE FOR A REASON language, violence, slight lems etc etc.

"_What in the world?"_

_ Bella narrows her eyes looking out._

"_Stay put Bella…"_

_ Bella watches as her father questions the man on the side of the road who's stumbling around. She softly laughs to herself as he's zipping up his pants. She continues to watch as her father eventually pins him to the squad car and is searching him and then cuffs him. Charlie tosses him into the back of the car. Damon breathes in the air and cocks his brow the girl's way._

"_Someone smells good."_

_ She rolls her eyes as her father gets in the car. Charlie starts the car and notices the man eyeing his daughter. _

"_You best watch yourself back there…" Charlie warns._

_ Damon sighs and leans back. Charlie parks at the station and gets out._

"_Nice meeting you…" Damon says to the girl up front._

"_To bad I can't say the same to you."_

_ He grins and nods as her father drags him into the sheriff's office…_

Chapter 1 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

_Mr. Salvatore…_

The teacher writes on the board just as I come in and rush to my seat the bell rings. Saved again… ugh. I hear some of the girls already talking about the new teacher and giggling and eyeing him. I just see the back of his head as he continues to write on the board. He finally turns around and my jaw drops. I look to him oddly narrowing my eyes. Isn't he the guy my dad arrested for being drunk and disorderly? Um did he just wink at me? I look around to see if anyone else caught it but clearly not.

He says nothing he just sits down and kicks his feet out on the desk and closes his eyes.

Um ok…

We all look to one another in wonder.

"Hell he can just sit there that's fine with me." Jessica whispers and I swore I saw him grinning.

The door opens and another student enters the class.

"Um hello…" Jessica says eyeing the rustic haired boy.

He cuts me an odd glance before he takes the only available seat which is directly next to me. The teacher sighs and looks over narrowing his eyes at the boy I'd swear they were having some sort of stare down. I look to the boy next to me then the teacher. Ok not strange or anything.

"Hmmm." The teacher mutters.

He clears his throat and goes back to the board.

"E=mc2."

He turns with a grin and I hear the boy next to me let out an exasperated sigh.

"Um hello I'm Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan."

"Introductions can wait until after class Ms. Swan."

What the hell? I look over at him.

"Pardon?"

"We do not need to converse during math class wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah maybe if this was math?"

He narrows his eyes and starts to dig through some of the papers on his desk.

"Huh… I meant English. Well I'll be damned guess we don't need this…" He says and raises up erasing the E=mc2 from the board.

My jaw drops did he just say damned in front of the entire class? The entire class laughs. Expect for Edward and I both of us sharing the same confused expression.

He turns.

"My name is Mr. Salvatore and I'm your new English teacher." He says and sits back down and once again kicks his legs out and crosses his arms closing his eyes.

A few minutes go by and Edward cocks a brow.

"Are we going to actually learn anything in this class?"

The teacher sighs.

"Do they still play thumbs up seven up?"

For some reason I grin at this and lower my head to keep from laughing.

"I've better places to be if all you're not going to teach anything."

"I've plenty to teach you I'm just tired today that's all."

I cover my mouth as I suppress a giggle. This Edward guy next to me cuts me a look as if to scold me for laughing. I shrug and clear my throat.

"Fine… grab your math books and turn to page 15."

"You mean literature books?" I correct.

"Ah, yes those things. Turn to page 15."

We all grab our books and do as he says. He sits back down and kicks back yet again.

"Um what do we do now?" Jessica asks.

"Well do whatever it is you do… Such as read or such."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward snaps.

"I never kid."

"There is only a picture on this page sir. There is nothing to read." Edward flashes him the page.

"Huh… You're a very annoying class."

An odd hissing noise escapes Edward's throat and I turn to him.

"Try the next page…"

Edward bitterly turns the page.

"See there you go read that."

Mr. Salvatore waves his hand about.

I press my lips together and start to read The Lady or The Tiger.

Mr. Salvatore says nothing else the rest of class until the bell rings.

"Oh was that it?" He says lowering his legs.

"Dumbass.." I swore I heard Edward mutter.

I take my time on purpose being the last one to leave curiously wondering how this man is a freaking teacher.

"Problem Ms. Swan?"

"Weren't you the guy my dad arrested not too long ago?"

"Fraid not never been arrested." He smirks.

"No it was you I know it was."

"I'm a teacher not a criminal."

He looks me in the eyes.

"I wasn't arrested by your father my name is Mr. Salvatore and I'm you're new English teacher and your newest fantasy."

"Um what?"

He rears back narrowing his eyes…

"Huh…"

"What? And did you honestly just say what I thought you said?"

"Well this could prove to be a problem."

"What could?"

"You're a very strange student."

"I'm strange?" I hint.

He grins and the tardy bell for my next class goes off.

"Crap!" I mutter and rush out of the room I swore I heard him chuckling.

* * *

Damonpov

Well that's interesting I find myself thinking as I watch her walk out the door. I fold my arms about rather disappointed class was over. Now why can't you be compelled my dear Isabella Swan? I should be rather irritated but I actually like a challenge but I do not like this new vampire in my class. Smug little bastard. He could prove to be a problem. I might actually have to teach like a real damn teacher. Damn it… That or I could just quit. I look down to the attendance list and see her name. Nah, this is too much fun. I can play along…

* * *

Edwardpov

I was enjoying the present company next to me until I caught the whiff of the new teacher and found him to be a vampire. Even worse when I could read his thoughts… He was only there for this Isabella Swan girl the one whose company I was enjoying. This vampire wasn't even a teacher he'd not a lick of sense and he was getting on my nerves. I wanted to report him or somehow get him fired but doing that would only cause a miff and could expose myself or my family. I'll just have to endure it. The thoughts of this man… I shake my head in thought as I see Bella enter class. She smelt so good. I also couldn't get over how attractive she was, making this all far too ironic that this other vampire just so happens to be fake teaching here in hopes to get to closer to this girl. I lean back and catch the girl looking over at me. I pass a smile her way and nod.

She smiles in return…


	2. Game On!

Chapter 2 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"So how was your first day?"

I shrug.

"It was ok I guess."

My father nods.

"Hey dad you remember that guy you arrested?"

"I've arrested a lot of people I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"You know that guy that you arrested when I was with you he was drunk…"

My dad shrugs.

"What about him?"

"Was he by chance a teacher?"

My father laughs.

"I doubt it Bells. Besides he sobered up and I released him that night. It happens."

"Huh…"

"Why you ask?"

I shrug.

"Just curious."

Maybe he really is a teacher and was just having a bad night the day my father arrested him. I mean he is human it can happen. That and maybe he was testing us all to see how we'd react… I shrug in thought. I grab my back pack heading out to my second day.

"Later Bells."

"Bye dad."

I park my truck and head to class. The first thing I see is Edward already seated he smiles at me. I find myself thinking he's actually like kind of hot. I bite my lower lip and smile back as I sit down.

"SO!"

I practically jump out of my seat as Mr. Salvatore slams his hands down on the desk and looks to the class. I noticed he was in a black suit today dressed more professionally compared to the near biker get up yesterday. Was he testing us? Furthermore, why do I keep staring at him? He's a teacher Bella knock it off. I think as he makes his way to the board and begins to write.

_Genealogy…_

"This will be your assignment and its due Friday. You will learn of your family tree so to speak and its history. I do not accept late papers a big fat zero is in order for those that even try it. However, I do accept bribes…"

So close I thought he almost sounded like a genuine teacher. I smirk in thought shaking my head.

"Something you wish to share with the class Ms. Swan?"

"No sir."

He narrows his eyes at me and nods.

"For now when I call your name out you will introduce yourself to the class by full name, age and tell me what you do for hobbies and such."  
"You've got to be kidding…"I hear Edward mumble under his breath.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?"

Edward raises a brow and crosses his arms.

"No sir." He says snippy like and my jaw almost drops.

He just talked that way to a teacher?

"Hm." Mr. Salvatore says and eyes Edward.

He takes in a breath and calls a couple of names then he calls me out.

"Ugh…" I sink down in my chair.

"Do we have to do this sir?"

He nods with a smile.

I sigh and stand up almost tripping on the way up there on my bag. I hate public anything… My hands shake as I stand before the class.

"Are gonna talk to us or not Ms. Swan?"

How bout not? I find myself thinking as the class stares at me. I look to Mr. Salvatore pleadingly.

"Go on now."

I take in a breath.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. I'm 17…"

"I see you have a birthday coming up."

I looked to him wondering what that had to do with anything but saw him looking at the attendance record and figured that's where he saw it.

"Um yes sir."

"Interesting go on."

"Um well I don't really have any hobbies…"

"Do you play sports, cheerlead anything?"

"No…"

"Hmm… Rather dull don't you think?"

My jaw drops and he smiles.

"You may sit down Ms. Swan."

I couldn't believe he just said that. I sit down and lower my head so I don't have to look at him.

He calls on Edward next and he stands.

"My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

The teacher laughs.

"That's really your name?"

He looks to Mr. Salvatore bitterly.

"Yes sir it is."

"Hmmm go on." He says but is still chuckling.

Edward starts to talk again but Mr. Salvatore says.  
"I'm sorry but we've run out of time."

Edward and I both look to the clock seeing there was still 15 minutes to class left. The teacher looks to be working on something on his desk as Edward rolls his eyes and sits down.

* * *

Edwardpov

What the hell? I look over as he said this and he was working on a freaking crossword puzzle and there's still 15 minutes to class. I shake it off knowing it's not worth my time. I turn back to Bella who's drawing something on her paper but looks to be blushing still from what this idiot said. What's his game truly anyway?

_**D**__Maybe I could find a way to give her detention or tutorials, a little one on one time. Damn… I got to get sometime alone with her. The shyness is rather cute but I plan on breaking that. She'll open up to me soon enough._

I roll my eyes at his thoughts. What a jerk does he honestly think that someone like Bella would be into him? She seems like a decent girl last thing she needs is mixed up in someone that's clearly dysfunctional.

Yet there was something else that had me bothering me yet I also found it rather peaceful yet it alarming as well I've never experienced such a thing. I couldn't read her. I've tried repeatedly and nothing…

* * *

Damonpov

What a douchebag… Four named? I'm surprised he didn't put King or Prince at the beginning. The bell rings and I look up as Bella reaches for her bag to leave. Damn… I swallow back and watch her ass wiggle in those tight hip huggers of hers as she leaves the classroom. I roll my eyes however as the douchebag cuts me a look catching me staring I shrug and continue to watch anyway not much he can do about it. As she disappears I take in a breath and shake it off. Though couldn't help but to play out the fantasy in my head of a little student teacher role play with the lovely Isabella. She will be my little teacher's pet…

* * *

Bellapov

I look over as I'm sitting with Mike, Angie, Jessica and Eric to see Edward sitting with the group he was with yesterday at lunch as well. I remember Jessica telling me they were brothers and sisters. I wondered why they all sat together and away from everyone else. Whilst I'm thinking this though I'm looking to my tray of nasty cafeteria food thinking all I can stomach is the apple. As I bite into it I hear…

"Hello…"

I look up and see the gorgeous Edward talking to me.

"Um hey."

"May I join you and your friends?"

"Um sure…"

Jessica looks to me as if she's in a state of shock.

"I hear you are new to Forks as well?"

"Yes actually."

"How do you like it so far?"

"It seems cool."

He nods.

"How does you and your family feel about Forks?"

"About the same actually."

Once lunch is over he walks me over to his siblings and introduces us.

"Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose."

I nod towards them. Attractiveness sure ran in this family I found myself thinking. Alice and Emmett smile at me but Rose and Jasper seemed a bit indifferent as if they could care less.

"Guys this is Isabella Swan."

They nod. That felt a bit awkward I find myself thinking. He walks with me to my next class.

"So are you …"

"Ah, Ms. Swan how are you doing?"

I look up as Edward's talking to me to see Mr. Salvatore practically shouting at me from the doorway of his class. I narrow my eyes.

"Um fine I guess." I say with a confused shrug.

"That's lovely Mr. Cullen I do believe you have your own class to get to."

Edward has a look on his face I can't read and I swore for a second his eyes went black.

"I'll see you around." Edward says and turns the corner.

Mr. Salvatore nods my way and heads back inside his classroom. What was all that about?

* * *

Damonpov

Little prick's already trying to get his foot in the door. Perhaps it's time I step up the game?

* * *

Edwardpov

This other vampire is getting on my nerves. I suppose it has become a fair fight to see who can win Bella's affections. There's one thing he seems to be forgetting. That'll only work in my favor. The student/teacher relation clause… not that it'll ever come to that. Bella's the kind of girl that would turn him down. He's far from her taste. He's a barbarian and she's an angel the two couldn't be more opposite. Once he sees this for himself he will become bored and move on.

* * *

Bellapov

Once school is over I head to my truck and toss my back pack inside and start. I jump as I turn around and see Edward directly in front of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle."

"Um ok…"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime?"

"Hang out?"

"As in maybe a movie or such?"

"Oh well sure I guess."

He smiles.

"Maybe this weekend?"

"Um ok."

"Cool maybe Saturday? 6?"

I nod rather blown away at the moment did the hot guy just ask me out or is this just as friends? I continue to stand there stupidly as he jumps in his brother's jeep and they take off.

"Did Edward Cullen just ask you out?" Jessica says and I look over to see Mr. Salvatore eyeing me from the teacher parking lot.

He's kind of weird I find myself thinking.

"I'm not sure he just asked if I wanted to go to a movie."

She smiles.

"Ugh I so hate you Bella."

I go to say something on this and see Mr. Salvatore shaking his head and getting into a car.

"Bella are you even listening to me?"

"Um yeah sorry."

"You better tell me every detail of this date if that's what this is."

"Yeah ok…" I say still bewildered the way Mr. Salvatore was acting it was as if he could hear everything we were saying and knew what was going on. But I knew that was impossible from the distance he was.

I turn on my radio and think about Saturday and how fast that was considering I just moved here. However I narrow my eyes and cover my mouth stifling a scream as I see Mr. Salvatore's car smashed up against a tree. I quickly make my way over and go to find my cell but can't. That's odd I know I had it but I knew I didn't have time to worry about it so I jumped out of the truck and rushed over.

"Mr. Salvatore!?" I call out in a panic as I see his windows are all smashed in the entire hood as well.

I see him leaning against the stirring wheel his eyes close covered in blood.

"Oh my God!" I pry the door open.

"Mr. Salvatore sir wake up please!" I panic and reach over to undo his seatbelt afraid the car could blow up as I smelt gas. I use all I have to drag him out the car. I try to drag him away as far as possible just in case but then I lean over him and gently slap at his cheeks.

"Hey wake up now please sir."

He finally opens his eyes and groans out.

"I'm gonna get you some help just hold on. Do you have a cell Mr. Salvatore?"

He shakes his head. I look to my truck then to him.

"I can't lift you sir."  
"Just give me a minute would ya?"

I narrow my eyes confused. He pulls himself off the ground and starts to dust himself off.

"Don't move around so much what if something's broken sir!"

"Jesus, quit with the sir crap."

My jaw drops.

"Excuse me?"

He sighs.

"Look I'll be fine just need a lift is all."

"You need to go to a hospital."

"Um no I just need to get home and pour me a nice shot of bourbon."

"Are you insane? Look at you!"

He smirks. However I scream out as we hear a loud boom. I gasp as I feel my body get lifted off the ground and I feel myself land with a set of hands around my waist breaking my fall. I look up to see Mr. Salvatore looking crouched over me.  
"Are you alright?" He says and I nod confused.

We both turn to the car that's now lit ablaze. I look back to Mr. Salvatore and put my hand to his cheek in wonder.

"How?!" I say seeing that his wounds are somehow not there anymore.

He winks and helps me up.

"I think I'm going to need that ride now." He says and I nod but I've no clue what to think or how to act my hands shake.

"Hmm, actually I'll drive sweetheart."

Huh? He takes my hand and helps me into the truck and he takes it upon himself to drive to his home. He arrives at a cabin.

"I think I should go home…"

He cocks a brow.

"Come now Isabella."

"It's Bella."  
"Right… You're in no shape to drive."

He opens my door and starts to lead me to his cabin. My heart races as I Iook upon him now and he's completely healed as if nothing even happened. I yank him back towards me.

"HOW! This just isn't possible it!" He puts a finger to my mouth.

He opens the cabin door and I start to feel light headed.

"I don't understand Mr. Salvatore."  
"Damon…"

"Excuse me?"

"The name is Damon." I nod but the room spins a bit.

"Whoa easy there."

He puts his arms around my waist and lifts me up on his dining room table. Without meaning to my head leans against his shoulder as I try to come off the dizzy spell. I'd swore I felt him breathing me in but I knew it had to be my imagination. He lifts my chin up looking me in the eyes.

"Think it's time we had a little talk." As he says this I can't seem to pull away from his blue eyes I started to pay more attention the way we were leaning into each other his hips were pressed into me as I sat on the table his hands flat on the table as he looks upon me and his chest against mine. I swallow back nervously.

"Um sir…" I try to hint at how bad this looked he was my teacher and I'm his student…

I felt even more embarrassed that I was slightly turned on by this. His eyes bared into my own and I was really noticing just how good looking Mr. Salvatore was and that's how these Lifetime movies play out… I gently push my hands against his chest. He clears his throat and backs up a bit.

"How did you do that? How are you not hurt anymore Mr. Salvatore?"

"Damon I'm only Mr. Salvatore in class or Master in the bedroom…"

"Do what?!"

He chuckles.

"You do realize that's sexual harassment?"

"Who said I was referring to you? I might have a wife or a mistress."

I look around his home and see it's actually rather nice but it certainly cried single and loner and looked nothing of that of a teacher's house. Everything was in brown or black all his furniture appliances everything making the place have a very dark feel to it.

"Drink?" He says heading to a small corner bar.

"Um that's like a joke right? I'm 17 and your student."

He shrugs and goes and pours himself a drink.

"What goes on outside of school is none of anyone else's concern. I say if you want a drink have a drink. If there are other things you want as well why deprive yourself?"

"Um ok… and still a no to that drink."

He shrugs again.

"Suit yourself."

I watch as he downs a few shots and he looks back at me.

"I suppose a thank you is in order."

"Huh?"

"Well I did save your life."

"My life?! Didn't I save yours?"

He smirks.

"You forgot to give me mouth to mouth but other than that I suppose you did just fine."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm a many different things…" He says with a shrug and plops down on his black leather couch crossing his legs.  
"Whatever, I really got to get home so I can wake up from whatever the hell this is."  
"Are you certain you wish to wake my dear Isabella?"

"It's Bella and yes this is trippy and none of this makes sense."

"Trippy?"

I gasp out as he suddenly appears behind me. I freeze and he moves my hair away from my neck. He runs a finger along it and I swallow back with mixed feelings.

"Sir…" I barely muster out trying to focus on breathing or not passing out.

"Damon…" He whispers in my ear.

"You're not really a teacher are you?"

"I can teach many things."

"Perhaps English isn't your strong suit."

I feel him chuckling against me.

"We shall see."

I finally catch my breath as he walks away back to the bar.

"Well if you're not actually going to explain any of this to me then I'm going home." I go to grab my keys from the table where he tossed them.

"Hmmm. So what if I told you the truth?"

"That's what I've been waiting for."

"I'm not so sure you can handle it sweetheart."

I sigh what's this teacher's deal?

"Sir I just drove up on you in a wreck, the car almost killed us both with its explosion yet somehow with great agility on your side you manage to get us out of the way unharmed, you start healing before my eyes, you're the worst teacher known to mankind and you've been sexually harassing me since I first met you in my dad's squad car! You want to tell me what I can and can't handle because I think I'm doing a pretty good job considering…"

"Now be fair Isabella can you honestly call it harassment when you happen to like it?!"

My jaw drops something that seems to be a constant thing around him and I yank my keys from the table and start to head out the door. He appears in front of me.

"Here's a challenge my dear." He says and I step back a bit as he's practically touching my lips with his.

"If you truly hate it then maybe you should report me."

"Report you?"

"Isn't that what scared little girls do? Run to the nearest adult and report the big bad wolf?"

"You're insane…"

"Am I now?" He winks

"Tell you what Isabella. I'll tell you the truth. Open my life up to ya somewhat because let's face it I've nothing better to do with my time now. Give me a couple weeks if you truly can't stand me file a harassment claim on me and I'll quit teaching. Do we have ourselves a deal Ms. Isabella Swan?"

I nod not able to form a coherent thought or word.

"Excellent."

He seats me down at the dining room table and sits across from me.

"What if I told you I was a vampire?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"Ok if you're not going to be serious then forget it." I raise up again and start towards the door.

I gasp as he appears at the door blocking my way.

"Oh I'm dead serious… Get it … dead?" He winks again and folds his arms about tilting his head at me.

"What if I told you the real reason I'm here or how I ended up here anyhow? What if I said I was from Mystic Falls where a bunch of evil manipulative witch bitches killed of my baby brother, the love of our life and all my friends?"

My heart races and I watch as his eyes go black and he suddenly looks to the floor as if he was truly about to break down. He clears his throat and heads back to the bar. He returns with two glasses handing me one.

"It'll calm your nerves… I can hear your pulse you need to calm down you'll make yourself sick."

"This isn't real none of this is…"

"Oh believe me sweetheart I wish it wasn't."

He slides a picture across the table. It's of a blonde haired man looks to be about my age and he's also very attractive.

"That was baby bro. His name was Stefan Salvatore, he too vampire."

He says this downing a drink watching my reaction.

"I'm sorry…" I say not sure what else to say.

"What did you mean the love of your lives?"

"That's another story for another time. Drink that it's not poisoned I assure you."

"So you really are a vampire?"

He nods.

"And a teacher?"

He smirks and shrugs.

"I'm you're teacher for the remainder of the year Ms. Swan unless you shall happen to get rid of me. However that being said I won't make it easy."

"Why are you doing all this? I mean why me? Why here?"

"Easy one question at a time."

I finally down the contents and grimace at the awful taste.

He laughs.

"Let's face it, even I hate being alone and as to why you? Well why not? And why here? Well we shall I suppose."

"That doesn't answer anything!"

"Ah, but I beg to differ I do believe it answers everything."

"None of this makes sense."

"What is it with you and things always having to mean something or make sense?"

I shake my head on this.

"I'm a vampire that just happens to be your math teacher as well."

"English…" I remind once again.

"Right… that too."

"Are you really a teacher?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	3. Six Letters

Chapter 3 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Damonpov

"What do you want Stefan?"

I ask as I'm kicked back with my feet about my table Bella leaving just moments ago.

He leans against the corner of my cabin.

"_So this was why you stayed?_

I sigh.

"Don't you have better things to do? You know such as being dead and all? Or haunting Mystic Falls."

He shrugs.

"_Maybe you should talk to Alaric about the ways of being a teacher."_

"Funny…"

He smirks. Once again he vanishes. I laugh in spite my own madness. I know he's not really there but I talk to the son of a bitch anyway. I bitterly raise and toss my glass across the cabin. I've spent my time alone since that day. I told myself I'd spend the rest of my life alone. But I can no longer endure it and this girl has sparked something within me. There's just something about her I can't put my finger on it. I grab the bottle and decide I'd better find me someone to feed from tonight so I don't plunge my fangs into sweet Isabella's neck at school tomorrow. Might not be such a good thing even if I'm sure she taste as delightful as she smells.

"_It wouldn't hurt to try a different approach Damon. It's clear you really like this girl."_

"Shut up!"

* * *

Bellapov

I stare upon my ceiling thinking about Mr. Salvatore and everything he told me. This feels so unreal. I can't sleep so I get online and start doing some of my own digging around about vampires and even see if I can find anything about this Mystic Falls and what took place there. I just couldn't imagine losing everyone like that. No wonder he's the way he is. Ok so he's a jerk and he's obviously a perv but there seemed like there was far more to him if you scratch the surface a bit.

I could see the pain in his eyes when he talked of his younger brother. I rub my eyes even though they are tired I am not. I find more than enough things about vampires some even pretty farfetched things. But when I look up Mystic Falls I bring up nothing unusual about the place all I know is he came a ways to get to Forks. I continue to search and play everything over and over in my head. Before I realize it I turn around and realize I spent all night and morning online and I've 5 minutes before my alarm goes off for school. I sigh and decide to hit the shower and shut down my computer.

Today was picture day so I actually wore a denim blue skirt and maroon blouse a rarity but wanted to look half decent. I put on my white lower heeled Converse. I heat up a poptart and head out the door. Charlie was already at work.

I get to my locker only it won't open it's freaking jammed again. I growl out in frustration and kick it.

"Destroying school property now are we?"

I hear his voice carrying behind me as I turn and he's got that smug expression about his arms crossed as he leans into the doorway.

"I hardly call it that. It's stuck like usual."

He nods and makes his way over and just barely taps it with his fingers and it opens.

"How'd!?" He winks and heads back to class.

"I'd hurry Ms. Swan the tardy bell is about to ring. By the way I like the skirt."

"You just can't help yourself can you!" I hiss as he goes back to his class I hear him chuckling.

The tardy bell rings and I roll my eyes as I grab my books.

Of course I enter the classroom and hear…

"You're late Ms. Swan."

I shake my head and take my seat.

"If it happens again you'll be seeing me for detention do we have an understanding?"

"BUT sir my locker! I mean you knew!"

He cocks a brow as if bored.

"Not my problem. Perhaps you should make special arrangements to be earlier according to your locker defects."

"YOU!"

He rears back and tilts his head.

"Excuse me?"

I grit my teeth.

"Nothing…"

"That's what I thought."

Edward gives me an apologetic look.

"Seeing as how Ms. Swan thinks my class isn't important enough to be on time to today. She will be reading today's literature to the class."

I sink down in my chair.

"Meaning you will stand before the class. Perhaps we shall start off with Great Expectations?"

He stands up and starts handing everyone a copy of the book. I cut him a look and I'd swear he was smirking.

"I do believe the first 4 maybe 5 chapters will suffice…"

As I stand to read he kicks his legs up on his desk crossing them at the ankles and eyes me. I start to read the first chapter and not even halfway through…

"Make sure you make eye contact with your audience off and on whilst you read Ms. Swan it's very rude to spend the entire time with your face buried into the book."

I wanted to take this book and shove it far up his ass. I take in a breath and try to focus on not losing it in front of the class and start crying I knew he was testing me but why? Why was he picking on me so much? I do as he asks and sit down when I'm done.

"Thank you and nicely done."

All I did was read… I find myself thinking.

Meanwhile I look over at Edward and his fist are folded something fierce and his eyes I swore were black. He looked furious about something as he stared Mr. Salvatore down.

"Um Edward?" I finally question softly concerned.

He undoes his fist turning to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He nods.

"Your eyes… Weren't they?"

"You need to watch your back Bella…"

"Um what?"

He sighs.

"I mean you should be careful about some of the choices you're making."

I rear back and turn to see the teacher and Edward staring one another down.

"What is going on?" I hiss at Edward.

"What is with …" I stop seeing as how the class is now staring at me I hadn't realized I was raising my voice.

I lower my head and turn away from Edward. Mr. Salvatore gives us another assignment and I was thankful it was a quiet one where I didn't have to look or talk to anyone. I bury myself into the assignment answering the questions.

The bell rings and I jump up and the class starts laughing. Edward's looking to me concerned.

Did I fall asleep! Oh man I'll never live this down… I don't even look to the teacher and I knew it was coming.

"Stay where you are Ms. Swan. Class dismissed."

I rub the sleep from my eyes and start putting my stuff away. Mr. Salvatore sits at the edge of my desk.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I nod.

He sighs and I don't dare look him in the eyes out of fear I'll start crying.

"Get some more sleep Isabella no more falling asleep in my class ok."

I nod and reach down to grab my bag.

"Go on to your next class."

I make my way out and see Edward waiting outside the class. He nods as I come out and I wasn't expecting that and grew even more embarrassed as I was wiping a few tears from my eyes once I left the room.

"Are you alright?" Edward asks.

"I'm fine."

"Bella…"

"LOOK I SAID I'm FINE!" I snap and close my eyes and cover my mouth realizing how bitchy that sounded.

"I'm sorry Edward… I don't know what came over me. I'm just really tired is all."

"It's ok no hard feelings."

The tardy bell for my next class rings.

"Of course!" I snap and kick at my locker again.

Edward taps it with his foot and it flies open.

"Um thanks."

"No problem."

Edward heads on to class as I grab my other sit of books. I narrow my eyes as a pink slip lands on my Biology book. I look up to see Mr. Salvatore.

"So you won't get in trouble." He says and turns back to his classroom and shuts the door.

Once lunchtime hits I pick at my food with disgust. Edward sits across from me. Angela and Jessica is talking about some dance coming up and Eric and Mike are talking about a new video game.

"What I said earlier Bella… you know in class?"

I look to Edward and notice his eyes are green normal again.

"It's ok Edward don't worry about it."

"I didn't mean for it to come out how it sounded. It's just that Mr. Salvatore…"

I raise a brow as he says this but he sighs.

"Have I grown that popular?"

I hear him directly behind me and turn to see him tray in hand.

"Well now go on Mr. Cullen do entertain us with what you have to say."

Edward sighs and raises up.

"I was just about to comment on how unique you were."

"Huh, do you agree?" He says looking to me.

"Actually sir I think you're rather an a…" I take in a breath and shake it off.

"An?"

I shake my head and raise up from the table I take my tray and dump the entire thing in the trash and head out of the cafeteria looking back to no one.

The rest of the day I surprisingly make it through somehow. I'm heading home when I hear my cell ring. I thought I'd lost it. I pull over to find it as it's going off. It was under the passenger seat.

"Um hello?"

"You were going to say ass weren't you?"  
"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"You're one and only…"

I sigh.

"Damon…"

"Hey you finally got my name right."

"How'd you get this number?"

"I've my ways."

"Apparently."

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep driving home or something."

"You only wish…"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Do you get some sort of sick thrill picking on me or something?!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you huh me!"

"First off I'm still your teacher so watch your tongue Isabella and secondly I can't show preference over the other students so if you act out I have to seek discipline where it's needed."

"So I need discipline?"

"Precisely."

"You got issues you know that!"

"Hmmm…"

I look out my window as I'm on the phone with him and he drives by in a new car and slows down waving and winking at me. I sigh and hang up as he drives past. I pull back out and head home.

I start my homework and about an hour in I hear my cell go off showing I have a text message. I click on it and shake my head but for some reason I break into a smile but I should be pissed.

_**Have you finished your homework Ms. Swan?**_

I pick up my phone in thought. Should I ignore it or should I reply? I think for a moment and take in a deep breath as I make my decision.

_Have you graded your papers?_

For some reason I picture him laughing.

_**Yes(Smiley face insert)**_

_What did I make?_

_**You'll you just have find out now won't you? So don't be late Ms. Swan and goodnight. D'**_

Ok so I go from being rightfully pissed at him to damn near flirty? And doesn't he realize this is screaming jail time, firing and huge fines? And what does this make me look like? Ugh… I can't continue this. Vampire, dysfunction being or not he's my teacher. I gasp out in thought remember something else… I have a date with Edward Cullen coming up. But I rear back in thought. Actually that's perfect he'll get your mind off Mr. Salvatore. I'll just have to ignore his advances or anything else he throws my way and focus on Edward. I finish my homework and plop down on my bed. Why does he have to be so well so… hell what is the word for Damon Salvatore? I mean you want to hate him yet at the same time you want him around. Maybe he's not the messed up one maybe I am? And that's another thought… He's a vampire… so what does he eat? I mean is he feeding from nearby humans? Is he killing people? I reach to my temples in thought in feel sick as the vivid imagination plays out of him feeding off some human draining them to death and heading to class as if it's nothing and he takes kerchief from his pocket and wipes off the blood from his mouth.

The next day only gets odder…

Like usual I head to class however my locker doesn't stick ironically it's almost like it's been fixed. I shrug in thought and open my locker grab my books and head to class. Mr. Salvatore hands out the papers he'd graded and got a 100 with smiley faces in the zeros. I bite my lip in thought once he's done handing them out he sits down at his desk.

"Remember your Genealogy reports are due tomorrow we will be going over them verbally."

Edward is the one late today as he enters class.

"Is there a reason you couldn't be on time to my class Mr. Cullen?"

Edward rolls his eyes and sits down.

"Mr. Cullen I asked you a question."

"Just some personal issues sir it won't happen again."

Once class starts Edward slides me over a piece of paper asking for my number. I hurriedly write it down and slide it back over. He winks and places it in his pocket. I swallow back as Mr. Salvatore just barely missed seeing that. Ugh. He gets up and hands out an assignment but then plops back down on his desk. Randomly he asks the class.

"Anyone have a six letter word for douchebag?"

My jaw drops as Mr. Salvatore winks at me and looks back down to whatever he was doing.

"Anyone? There's six spaces in this…"

Edward raises his hand to say something looking irritated. Mr. Salvatore smiles and points to Edward as his' hand is raised.

"Ah, yes Edward very good."

I cover my mouth in laughter and Edward cuts me a go to hell glance.

"I'm sorry… " I try to say and he sighs shaking his head.

I really was but I couldn't stop laughing it was so random and unexpected. Edward grips the desk so hard his knuckles go white.

"Hey…" I say softly and put a hand to his.

"I shouldn't have laughed I…"

"It's fine Bella." And just before the bell rings Edward rushes out of class I swallow back feeling like a bitch.

I sigh and lean back looking to Mr. Salvatore in a scolding manner. He shrugs and goes back to his paper as I grab my bag. I wait till everyone leaves.

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"To whom Ms. Swan?" He says not looking up at me.

"You know who? You're always picking on him."

He sighs and places down his pencil.

"It would seem my dear that your precious boyfriend has a few secrets of his own. Maybe you should bring that to his attention when you go on that date Saturday."

"How'd you?!"

"Like I've said before Ms. Swan I've my ways. Just be careful."

"Careful? Of Edward?" I almost laughed.

"Especially with him…"

I narrow my eyes.

"And he's not my boyfriend."

Mr. Salvatore nods.

"You better go before you're late to your next class."

I nod and start to head out but I turn back.

"Mr. Salvatore?"

He looks to me raising a brow.

"Are you ok?"

He smirks.

"I'm always ok Isabella now off you go."

I noted that he didn't call me Ms. Swan as I went to class.

Lunchtime comes around and I walk with Angela and Edward the cafeteria. I get in line and notice one of the cafeteria workers had their back turned to me. I gasp out as he turns around his hair in a net and he's even wearing the clothes. My eyes widen and I look around afraid he'll get caught. When no one's looking I harshly lean over and whisper. "What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to see you that's all."

He scopes some mashed potatoes in my plate.

"So you dressed as a cafeteria lady?" I hiss looking around.

"Now why is it that just because I'm wearing this and working in the cafeteria I'm suddenly a lady? Where on me Ms. Swan do you see lady?"

I try not to grin at this but I do.

"One or two scoops?"

I shake my head as he winks and I continue about the line.

What a loon! I find myself thinking but couldn't' stop smiling. Only making matters worse as Edward is already seated and looking pissed still. I sigh and sit next to him this time rather than across.


	4. Bipolar Much Mr Salvatore?

Chapter 4 (I do not own anything) **Please send love when done reading thank you!**

**Bellapov**

"DAMN IT!"

I mutter and try to start my truck again.

"This isn't happening." I bang on my stirring wheel.

Charlie was already at work and anyone I could call to pick me up for school was probably already at school. Frustrated I decide to huff it on foot. I make my way quickly as possible. Breathlessly I enter 10 minutes late I head to my locker and then to class, where they are already reading their reports. Crap… Mr. Salvatore cuts me a disappointed look shaking his head but says nothing as Angela finishes her report.

I sit down to notice Edward wasn't here today. I wondered if he was sick. Then I wondered if our date would be canceled for tomorrow. If it was even a date I still wasn't certain. I get my books out and my homework. Once Angela's done Mr. Salvatore clears his throat.

"Ms. Swan do you have your Genealogy report today?"

I nod.

"Such a shame all that work went to waste."

I narrow my eyes.

"I did say it had to be turned in on time did I not?"

I look to him confused.

"Um sir I have it now."

"That maybe but you were late therefore you did not turn it in on time. I've no choice but to give you a zero."

My jaw drops.

"SIR!"

"I've also told you if you were late to my class once again you would be receiving detention did I not?"

Seriously!? What an asshole?!

"Oh come on!" I snap he raises a brow.

"Is there a problem Ms. Swan?"

I grit my teeth looking upon him furiously.

"NO everything is freaking peachy!"

"Good then you will see me for detention after school today no excuses and you will read me your report then."

"Whatever."

"Make that Monday's detention as well. Keep up the sarcasm Ms. Swan see how far that gets you. If you were smart you would keep your mouth closed the remainder of class."

I close my eyes and look down to my desk. I was so mad that the pencil in my hand snapped in half. I roll my eyes and grab another one from my bag. He hands out an assignment and I keep my head down as I'm literally bawling now. I try desperately to wipe them away before he sees I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. But as he places the paper down on my desk a tear lands on his arm. I close my eyes even more embarrassed now and I wanted to run out of that class and find the nearest rock to hide under. I prayed he didn't notice it. I keep my head down and continue about the work and don't even look to him once.

I take in a breath trying to calm down a bit and continue to use my sleeve to wipe my face. A Kleenex is placed on my table and I slightly raise my head to see him walking back to his desk as he sits down, I didn't understand this man by no means. I use the tissue as my sleeve was already becoming soaked. After class is over once again he has me stay behind. I sigh and place my things into my bag. I don't look upon him I just wait.

"Why were you late?"

"My truck wouldn't start. I had to walk."

I hear him sigh.

"After detention I'll give you a ride home."

"I do not need a ride I can walk."

"I insist."

"Why do you even care…"

I say and don't give him time to answer and grab my bag and head to my next class. I didn't want to talk to anyone or deal with anything so when lunchtime came around I headed to the library instead. I make my way through the classics section when I bump into someone. I turn and almost scream. He smiles.

"How are you doing all that?"

"Ah, but you already know my dear."

I look to his librarian get-up he was wearing slacks, a sweater vest, and a pair of reading glasses with the rope tied to them so they hung around his neck when he took them off.

"You look like a complete idiot." I hiss.

"Someone's still mad about getting detention in class today."

"You're damn right I'm mad."

"Easy Ms. Swan still your teacher."

"Not at the moment you look like a dorky librarian that's confused about his sexual orientation."

He softly chuckles. However he hears a pair of students getting loud in a corner. He peers over on his tip toes.

"SHUT UP! This is a library not a frat house!"

They look to him in shock and make their way out of the library afterword.

"How have you not been fired?"

"It's called compelling my dear such a wonderful gift."

"You compel people…" I whisper harshly.

"When needed yes."

"You haven't compelled me have you?"

He grins.

"You cannot be compelled."

I sigh in relief.

"Wait does that mean you've tried?"

He shrugs.

"Oh my God!"

I turn to ask what he tried to compel me for and he was gone.

"I hate when he does that." I mutter.

I rent out the book I wanted I pass by Mr. Salvatore's class on the way out and pause for a second as I see Jessica in her little cheerleader outfit sitting at the edge of his desk. He was leaned back in his chair his arms and legs crossed whilst she was flirting heavily.

Jessica! I scold in my head yet a huge wave of jealousy hit as I hide enough to peer through and continued to watch. She leans over and grabs him by the tie. Bitch… Please don't be stupid Mr. Salvatore I found myself thinking. He sighs and takes his tie out from her hand and raises.

"Ms. Stanley I do believe you've better places to be."

She gets down from the desk and begins to practically pin him into a corner. I notice his eyes go black and I knew that wasn't a good sign… Shit… I take in a breath and decide to intervene this was by no means his fault and she'd not a clue just what she was dealing with she was being an idiot to say the least. I head inside and yank her by the arm.

"Bella!"

"Come on Jess."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to sluts anonymous." I hear Mr. Salvatore clear his throat as if trying not to laugh.

"BELLA!"

"Oh come on!" I snap and keep dragging her out of the area.

After we leave the building she begins to light into me but I don't listen I just start to walk away. But then I wondered why I even helped him when he was such a dick to me this morning.

I make my way over to Mr. Salvatore's at the end of the day for detention. He motions me to my usual seat and I sit down and take out my report.

"You can begin when you're ready Ms. Swan."

"But there's no one here."

"I'm here that's all that matters."

I shrug and stand up heading to the front of the class and realize how odd it felt to look and see empty seats.

"By the way…"

I turn to him as he says this.

"I appreciate what you did at lunch. You've no idea how much that girl was pushing my buttons."

I nod.

"You may begin."

I go ever my entire family history and everything else that was in order. He actually looks to be paying attention and when I am done he nods and takes my report.

"Have a seat."

He gets up and I get rather nervous as he pulls the door shut he goes back to his desk and sits upon it.

"You have my number in your phone now right Isabella?" I nod but wondered where the hell he was going with this and noticed he called me Isabella which is what he calls me after school hours or when he's dealing with me on a more personal level.

"Then if you shall need me call." He hints and I knew it was about tomorrow.

"Another thing." He raises and makes his way over to me.

He places his fingers beneath my chin and looks me in the eyes as he lifts my head.

"I did not mean to cause you to cry this morning."

"I wasn't crying." I lie.

He shakes his head.

"You're a horrible liar my dear."

I bite my lower lip.

"Just be careful this weekend. I suppose I'll see you Monday morning."

I go to grab my bag but turn to him.

"Damon… I mean Mr. Salvatore."

"You can call me Damon when no one's around its ok."

"How do you feed?" I whisper.

He breaks into a smile.

"Tell you what you call me Sunday tell me about your date and I'll open up a little more about my life."

"Damon?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"Why are you in Forks?"

"Once again a topic for another time."

"And why do you want to hear about my date. You hate Edward Cullen."

He smiles.

"All the more reason I wish to know."

I shrug and start to head out. I hear a set of keys jingle.

"I'm taking you home remember?"

"Damon I didn't agree to…"

"Do you want more detention Ms. Swan?"  
"Ugh you so need to be fired." I say but for some reason I can't break the smile on my face when I say this.

"Well when that day comes I plan to make it worth my while."

"And just how?"

"I'm going to kiss you in front of the entire school and fireman carry you out."

My jaw drops as I freeze in the hallway. Did he just say that?!

"Now come along now Ms. Swan…"


	5. History

Chapter 5 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

"_Welcome to class Ms. Swan."_

_ I nod and take a seat. I turn however to see the class is empty._

"_Um Mr. Salvatore?"_

_ I turn to see him shut the door and lock it. He grins and loosens his tie. I swallow back nervously. Before I can blink I'm on laying back on his desk. I breathe heavily as he rubs himself against me and kisses along my neck. I feel his hand go up my skirt and pull my panties to the side._

* * *

I shoot up covered in sweat and look to see where my hand is. WHAT THE FUCK? I jump out of bed. I pace the room in wonder. That seemed way to real hell it felt real. My heart races as I head to the bathroom and start an ice cold shower. I gasp out as the water hits. Ugh here I am about to be going on a date with Edward and having sex dreams about our teacher. What the hell is wrong with me? Even as the cold water hit I couldn't get how real it felt. To be honest how good it felt and naturally I was curious as to what it would really be like and immediately scold myself. OK you're not Jessica Stanley.

I go to get dressed after word and lay out something for my date tonight. My cell rings and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward."

"Sorry about yesterday I wasn't feeling all that well so stayed home."  
"That's cool do you need to cancel tonight?"

"Nope I'm in tip top shape now."

I smile.

"Cool."

"Mind if I pick you up an hour earlier so I could also take you to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok then I'll see you at 5 Bella."

"Ok Edward."

* * *

Damonpov

"_You got to quit blaming yourself Damon."_

"Whatever you know all this took place because of me! Because I'm a fuck up always have been."

"_You can be yes but what took place that day wasn't your fault. They are vengeful creatures Damon you know this."_

"So vengeful they wished to punish me by taking everyone else's life? Why didn't they just fucking kill me hell lock me away somewhere? Why was everyone else chastised for my mistake!? WHY!?"

"_They wanted to prove something to you."_

"Prove what Stefan?"

I run my fingers through my hair madly. Why does he keep taunting me is all this not enough!? It's bad enough Bella's about to leave with that douchebag in a few hours! Why must I sit here and suffer in my past? Why does it follow me everywhere I go?! Why did they have to take him! Why hell they like Stefan they hate me yet they kill him! I kick back on the couch with my whiskey bottle. I take it to the label and pass out.

* * *

Edwardpov

I hated lying to her like that but there was just no way I could go over my genealogy safely in class. So I did not do the assignment and won't I will take a zero therefore I did not see the reason to attend school today. I knew he was mainly trying to do some drilling to get to know Bella more but part of him was curious as to me as well as to what vampire history I have and what family I derived from. Thus was his way to see what the competition is. He sees me as a threat but is egotistical to believe that if given the choice that Bella would pick him over me. I know that would never happen he's a fool.

I plan to take her to the best restaurant in town and whatever movie she wanted. I look to the time and Jasper and Emmett wish me luck as I head out the door. Rose was pissed with me naturally she thinks this is a stupid idea. But it's not her life. I understand the potential danger in all this but I really like this girl that and well I'm tired of spending all these centuries alone whilst I watch all my family with their mates.

But there was the one issue I was going to eventually have to come clean about but I wasn't sure when or how. That also would put my family in danger and I was beginning to wonder myself if this was even a good idea to be dating this human with so much risk. It's not just about exposing myself or my family but her safety as well. Perhaps I'm just as selfish as this other vampire? I sigh in thought but grab the roses I got her and get in my Volvo and head to the address she told me she was at.

* * *

Bellapov

Charlie answers the door as I'm making my way down the stairs.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen…"

"Chief Swan…" I roll my eyes at how my dad had to add that in there.

"Dad…"I warn as I make my way down.

"This is Charlie Edward my father."

He nods and holds out his hand for my father to shake. Charlie sighs and shakes his hand.

Charlie looks to Edward and but says to me.

"I put an extra thing of pepper spray in your purse Bells."

"Oh my God dad please stop it. Just sit down your game's coming on anyhow."

Charlie nods and goes and sits down. Edward smiles as I grab a sweater and head out. He hands me a dozen red roses.

"Oh um wow thank you."

He nods and puts his arm around my waist as he walks me to his car. He opens the door for me as I slide in and sniff the roses. Edward makes his way inside and pulls out of the driveway. I was starting to feel a bit nervous about all this. In fact when I think about it this was my first real date. Ugh how pathetic am I? I just never really thought about it. That was the irony about moving here to find Mr. Salvatore and Edward both seek interest in me. That's highly unusual and well I wasn't sure what to think about it or what to make of it all. I hadn't changed my appearance or anything since I left Arizona and moved here. That was another thing if Mr. Salvatore was really into the whole teenage dating scene of teacher/student then why wasn't he taking someone as hot as Jessica on her offer. In fact he doesn't flirt with anyone other than me or did it just seem that way? Maybe he did but I just never caught it. Stupidly thought I felt slightly jealous even on that idea. I shouldn't be jealous of anything that man well vampire decides to do with any student, teacher or human for that matter I've no right.

Edward turns on his radio and to my surprise it was something within good taste. It was classical which I thought I was the only rare teenager my age that ever truly listened to that.

"I like this."

He raises a brow as if surprised.

"Really?"

"I actually didn't think anyone else listened to this."

He grins. We arrive at a very ritzy looking restaurant in Port Angeles. Something that's really not usually my big thing in fact my nerves continued to jostle and my stomach churned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He still looked a bit concerned and I wondered why. He makes his way around and opens the door for me. Edward takes my hand and leads me to the restaurant. As the hostess seats us I start to feel guilt as I'm wondering what Damon was doing today and hoped he wasn't drinking himself into a coma. Then I smile realizing something else. Vampires can drink? Apparently get drunk as well? Something about that was funny to me.

"Something amuses you?"

I look over to Edward. I shrug I was just thinking about something funny was all. He raises a brow but says nothing. We order our drinks and look through the menu.

"Order whatever you'd like. I'm ordering light and might not each much my stomach's still a bit sensitive."

"I'm sorry are you certain you're ok to do this?"

He smiles.

"I'm perfectly fine you know how it is after you get over a bug."

"Ugh yeah I can understand that."

We order our food and Edward takes my hand as he sits across from me at the table.

"So what did I miss at school yesterday?"

I half laugh.

"I missed part of class to myself to be honest I was a good 10 minutes or so late."

"Hm, how did Mr. Salvatore react to that?"

The way Edward said his name was like that much of how Damon says his name. But I do not comment.

"He gave me detention and a zero for the day."

Edward sighs.

"I'm sorry about that."

I shrug.

"He sure likes to pick on you."

I bite my lower lip in thought.

"I was thinking the same thing on you actually."

I notice Edwards hardly touching his food at all and I wondered if maybe he was feeling worse than he was letting on. Poor guy. We continue to eat and talk but once again my mind goes back to Damon and how he was trying to warn me about Edward I just wasn't sure why. Edward actually seemed really sweet, reserved and quieter but I liked being around him. They two couldn't be more opposite but then in all fairness Damon was a vampire and a teacher Edward was human and a student. All the more proof of which direction I should be going with this.

After dinner we hit a movie and once again Edward takes my hand. He offered me something to drink or snack on but I was still too full and he'd spent enough as it was. Hell dating's freaking expensive I realized. Kind of makes you feel sorry for men these days you have to be damn near rich it seemed. That was just it though as much fun as I was having with Edward I never cared for all the glamour behind it all I was happy with the simple things in life. He could have taken me to a Pizza Hut and I'd have been happy. Edward I could tell was a bit fancier in his taste which wasn't bad but he dressed way nicer than I ever do. I could tell his clothes were that of high fashion mine weren't. He even talked more sophisticated than I did which was odd for a teenager he talked as though he was from a different time. Which was ironic because that's the one thing him and Damon did share they both talked rather odd. However there was no telling how old Damon truly was. Edward however was just 17 so it was weird but he was also very smart. In fact I was beginning to see just how perfect Edward was it was almost scary.

He let's go of my hand at one point during the movie and puts his arm around my shoulder instead. Edward does this until the movie ends and we raise back up. He takes my hand leading me out of the dark theater.

After we get in the car he ask me if I liked the movie.

"It wasn't bad actually and you?"

"Eh…" He shrugs and I laugh.

"Let me guess too much lovey dove?" I tease.

"Actually I'm fine with that it was the excessiveness of that one actor's rear end."

I laugh not expecting that comment.

"You mean Chris Pine?"

"Is that his name?"

I laugh again.

"You're too funny Edward."  
He smiles.

We're heading home when he turns to me.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How'd it go?"

"The date?" I say knowing now that's what it was or he wouldn't have gone all out.

"I actually enjoyed myself and you?"

"I'd like to do it again sometime."

I grin at this.

"Me too."

Neither of us really says anything else he takes my hand yet again as we head back to Forks. Once we get to Charlie's he leads me to the front door.

"I'll see you Monday Bella." He pecks me on the cheek and heads back to his car.

I smile and wave him off as I head inside.

"So how'd it go kiddo?"

"It wasn't so bad actually."

"Huh…" He says.

I half laugh.  
"Goodnight dad."

"Night Bells."

* * *

"So you actually called…"

"You seem so surprised."

"A bit."

I smile and kick back against the tree.

"So what are you up to today Isabella?"

"Actually I was reading and chilling outside today. Sun's out a rarity it seems here."

"Ah I see and yes it seems you're right I've noticed that myself."

"Which ironically brings me to a question I'd not thought about until now actually."

"Hmm no questions."

"But…"

I hear him chuckle.

"Not until I get to know about the date then you can question away."

"Damon I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

There's a pause.

"Isabella it's ok just tell me how it went."

I sigh.

"It wasn't that bad actually."

"Is that so?"

"Yes he's really nice you shouldn't give him such a hard time you know."

"Hmmm."

"He just took me to eat and to a movie."

"So nothing else happened?"

"Where are you getting at Damon?"

"That's about what I thought…"

"What? You're confusing me."

"He should have told you the truth sweetheart."

"Truth?"

He sighs.

"Let's just let it go. I'm glad you had a good time."

"No you're not you were hoping I'd hate it."

He laughs.

"Actually yes I was hoping you'd give me more reason to hate him. That maybe he tried something he shouldn't have so I'd have reason to rip into him."

"Such honesty."

"Well at least someone is being honest with you."

"Damon are you drinking?"

"Maybe…"

"Ugh are you trying to kill yourself."

"Vampire remember."

"Look could you just not drink when you're talking to me."

"And how'd you know I was drinking my dear?"

"I can just tell."

"Very well the empty glass awaits."

"Thanks."

"Hmmm."

"So can I ask what I want now?"

"One more question and then yes you may ask away."

"Ok…"

"Did he kiss you?"

"On the cheek."

He sighs as if relieved.

"What was your first question then?"

"How do you go out in the sun?"

"I've a sun ring that allows me it's got a stone known as lapis lazuli it protects against the sun."

"That's a mouth full."

He chuckles.

"So it's that bluish turquoise looking ring you always wear?"

"Yes."

"Huh…"

"How old are you?"

"Let's see I was born around 1840 and turned by a Katherine Pierce in 1864."

"So you're actually like 24 in human years?"

"Precisely."

"How old was your brother?"

"He was 17."

"Damn…"

He clears his throat.

"Um so who was this love of your life you mentioned?"

He sighs.

"If you don't want to talk about it Damon it's ok."

There's a long pause.

"Damon?"

I hear a glass moving in the background.

"Don't do that!" I snap.

"Do what?"  
"More drinking!"

He laughs.

"Relax I was moving a bowl."

"Oh… "

He surprises me as he begins to tell me the story of Katherine Pierce first then Elena Gilbert and his brother Stefan. By the time he's done telling me everything 2 hours had passed. I remained quiet and listened but felt nauseas at some parts and others I wanted to cry. A lot of parts I wanted to rip into Damon for being such a prick! It seemed his younger brother was no angel either and had his moments and it was because of him that some of this played out and why Damon was well Damon. Katherine I knew already I hated with a passion and Elena seemed sweet but fickle as hell and I didn't like that she rather sounded like the other doppleganger. Both seemed as if they played the Salvatore's and had them wrapped around their pinkies. Yet Damon was a dirty devil and he knew it. A lot of what he pulled and did to his younger brother pissed me off to no end. But that was the thing. I respected Damon for being honest even with things he knew would probably upset me he didn't lie or sugar coat anything he was completely honest. It was creepy in a way but I think this is what he needed. I think he wanted someone he could confide in and get all this off his chest. He also let me know it was his fault about what happened with his friends and brother. The spirits sought to punish him.

I found myself tearing up towards the end. Yes Damon was an ass but even he didn't deserve the punishment they'd granted him.

"You ok over there… you got rather quiet."

I nod as if he can see me and wipe some more tears away. I clear my throat.

"I'm fine."

"So have I sent you running for the hills or to the principal's office Monday morning?"

I softly laugh.

"Not yet."

"Hmmm. I'll have to try a lot harder."

Because of his story I also knew now how he fed I was glad he wasn't the way he used to be about it. He let me know that now he compels them and doesn't take their lives. I felt slightly better about it but the idea still was eerie no doubt but he has to survive somehow. He admitted that he has and can feed from animals but he hates it because it taste dreadful in comparison and that it doesn't keep you nowhere near strong enough.

He then begins to ask me some questions about my mother, father things of that nature and how I grew up.

"Not as interesting as your life." I add at the end.

He laughs.

"Interesting enough to me Isabella."

For some reason this makes me blush. I wondered what he was doing as we were spending all this time talking. How he was sitting and all that silly nonsense? I look around to see it's getting dark now.

"I suppose I better let you go my father's going to wonder where the hell I am."  
"You're still outside?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yeah why?"

"Just thought it's getting a bit chilly for a human to be out this late."

"Careful Damon you almost sound like you give a damn."

He chuckles softly.

"Maybe I do Isabella. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow in class oh and try not to be late."

* * *

Damonpov

As I hang up I wonder to myself if I'm going to regret being that open with her. It's not particularly my cup of tea but things tend to change you sometimes and I was beginning to see that I wanted her to know. I wanted this girl to know everything about me the good, the bad and the ugly so to speak. Part of me felt like a weight had been lifted. And yes I was rather pissed that the date went well I wanted a reason for this douchebag to be out of the picture or for me to rightfully have reason to punch him outside of class. But it sounds as if he was the perfect gentlemen… DICK… only there was one minor detail and now I was going to take it amongst my own hands to handle before Isabella came to class. One thing I was extremely pissed with him about.

Once he arrives I yank him into the janitor's closet and slam the door shut.

"I'm only going to say this once and that's it. You better come clean to Isabella Swan before you even dream about taking her on another date do you understand me Mr. Cullen!"

He snarls and I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pin him up against the wall of the closet.

"If she gets hurt in all this I'll rip you limb from limb."

"I do not believe it is any of your business!" He snaps.

"Oh believe me it is… When it comes to her it's my fucking business so watch your back Eddie boy!"

I open the closet and shove him back out into the hallway before anyone notices either of us.


	6. No Comparison

Chapter 6 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review.**

Bellapov

"Ah, good morning Ms. Swan how nice of you to join us and on time."

He says as he's writing something on the board. I smile and make my way to my seat. Edward looked rather miffed about something as I took my seat.

"Are you alright?" I whisper.

He nods but doesn't look upon me.

"Mr. Cullen do you happen to have the report that was due Friday?"

"No sir I didn't do it."

Mr. Salvatore raises a brow.

"So I gave you an assignment and you didn't do it?"

He nods and shrugs.

"Hmmm. Is there a reason you didn't do the assignment?"

Edward hands fold into fists.

"I just didn't do it sir."

"Very well I suppose a zero is in order for you as well."

"But sir he was sick." I try to defend.

"He had a week to complete the assignment and I can assure you he was not sick." He says cutting Edward a look.

I cut Mr. Salvatore a look in return. How would he know that?  
"As for you Ms. Swan do not forget you still owe me one more day of detention."

I nod and that stupid dream comes into play and I look down quickly as the blush comes about my face. What's wrong with you Bella?! I shake it off and swallow back.

"What is with you?!"

I turn in shock realizing it was Edward and he was snapping at me.

"What are you talking about?"

He rolls his eyes. I notice Mr. Salvatore looking this way as well now he too looking curious as to what that was about.

"We'll discuss it later…" He says behind gritted teeth.

Discuss what psycho?  
I half laugh.

"Um yeah ok…"

We spend the rest of the time working on a reading assignment and I can't help but to notice how Mr. Salvatore is watching Edward. Every once I awhile he'll have a pencil in hand working on something on his desk but his eyes dart back and forth watching Edward closely.

The bell rings and we grab our bags to leave. However Edward grabs me by the forearm and is leading me out of class. He leads me to a corner of the hallway.

"What are you doing Bella?" He whispers harshly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about?!"

"Um no I don't."

"What is going on between you and Mr. Salvatore?!" He hisses.

"What are you talking about?!'

"Don't you even play dumb with me. I might not be able to read you but I can read him and I know everything!"

"Read? What the hell are you talking about?"

His eyes go black as I say this. But I notice they start to do that vein thing that Damon's has done. I gasp out as it comes to."

"You're fucking kidding me."

He turns away closing his eyes.

"You want to talk about me? Why didn't you tell me Edward?"

He sighs and goes to walk away. I grab his arm pulling him back.

"No you're not walking away from his you're going to tell me what the hell is going on and why all the sudden you're pissed with me."

He looks around the area around us and takes my hand leading me outside of the school. I nearly scream as he suddenly picks me up and we appear in the woods.

"What the hell!?" I snap at him looking around.

He paces the area around us as if he's trying to calm down. My heart races and part of me is hoping Damon saw him take off with me. I suddenly felt very unsafe as I watch Edward and how he was acting. He finally stops and turns to me.

"This relationship you have going on with Mr. Salvatore is only going to get you hurt. Even at that Bella he's your teacher!"

"What relationship!?"

"I know about the phone calls and the text messaging! I know about the fake car wreck he set up how things went from there. I've seen it all. I also can sense things you know! Like when he mentioned detention! What's wrong with you! Are you really that ignorant?"

My jaw drops. And fake car wreck how was that fake?

"He's just a pervert! A lonely stupid vampire Bella you actually think any of this is real? That he really cares and has some sort of deep feelings for you!?"

I slap Edward and hard. He grits his teeth and shakes his head.

"How dare you Edward! How dare you get that in depth with my life! How do you know so much! Are you stalking me?! All of that is none of your business! NONE OF IT!"

I felt sick and the area around me was spinning.

"Hey…" Edward says softly coming towards me.

"You stay away from me!"

I turn back and head towards the school.

"Bella…" I hear him say as I start to fall back.

"Bella… come on now wake up."

"Come on…"

My eyes bat awake and I see Edward looking over me and I realize I'm in his arms. I raise up and look around.

"You fainted."

"I what?"

"Yep out cold, I barely caught you even with my speed."

He caresses my cheek and looks to me checking me over.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to cause you so much stress."

I jump up only to realize we're in a tree.

"Edward!" I gasp as I look around and clasp onto the branch for dear life.

He softly chuckles.

"I wouldn't let you fall."

I pat my neck realizing my necklace is gone it must have broken somehow. Damn it my mom got me that.

"Something wrong?"

"Other than the obvious? No I'm great…"

"Look I really am sorry."

"It's fine ok. Now I really need to get back to school."

"You will be fine."

I sigh let me guess you can compel as well? He nods.

"Just how many of you are there here in Forks!?"

"My mother, father and siblings and then of course Mr. Salvatore."

"Jesus!"

Edward smirks and shrugs.

"Unlike Mr. Salvatore we feed from animals."

"Doesn't that leave you weak?"

"Yes but it suffices and is far more humane."

I sigh realizing Edward is now playing the comparison game with me. But I do my best to pretend not to notice it and honestly my nerves are shot all to hell and I was still a bit off hinge. "I suppose if you can keep his secret you can keep mine and my family's". I nod not sure what to say to that. "I should have told you I was just concerned for our safety, yours and what your reaction would be. I really like you Bella. That's part of why I lost my cool when I read Mr. Salvatore's mind." He sighs. "I was rather jealous to be honest that you'd spent that much time talking to him the day after our date. But you're right that is none of my business. That is part of the curse of my gift at times I read things I don't even wish to know about."

"What is this about reading Edward?"

"I can read what's on people's minds, you know what they are thinking. Sometimes I can turn it off somewhat others I can't. This is how I knew about you and Mr. Salvatore. I'm truly sorry for how I reacted but I do honestly still feel you having this much contact with him will only prove to be dangerous, and he'll wind up hurting you. You've no idea half the things that really go on in that man's head, especially pertaining to you. He's a very dark creature and I'd hate to see someone like you get mixed up in someone like him."

"No offense Edward but that is not your choice nor your decision. As for Mr. Salvatore and I we're just friends and however we go about our friendship is between us."  
He sighs and nods.

"I fear what you don't realize is he doesn't see you as just a friend. He seems to think he has some sort of ownership to you in some ways he already thinks of you as his."

"You read that?"

He nods.

"Come on Edward he knew about our date."

Edward smiles shaking his head.

"He thinks I will screw up eventually and that you will come crawling to him when I do."

"And what did you mean by fake car wreck that certainly wasn't fake Edward."

"Bella hun I'm sorry but it was very fake. This was his way of breaking his secret to you. There were a million different ways but he wanted to see if you cared enough that you would help him or how you'd react if you thought him to be hurt. You reacted just as he had hoped too Bella. You took care of him showed concern. You also didn't run or fear him when he told you the truth. That was the plan he knew he would heal he doesn't have to concern himself with money so knew he could just buy another car."

I felt sick and now I wanted to slap me another vampire.

"You must watch yourself around this vampire he's very manipulative in his ways. His only reason for being here and teaching at that school is you Bella."

"That can't be right why would one person much less a centuries old vampire seek that much interest and spend that much devoted time and manipulation just to get to me?"

"He's hurt, lonely and you seem to ignite something within him even he's confused at times. At times he likes the way you make him feel other's he's…"

"He's what?"

Edward sighs.

"Lost he's a dangerous vampire he's killed Bella."

"I know he told me Edward. He admitted everything to me."

"And even after all this knowledge you willingly…'  
"Willingly what Edward? And at least he told me everything. When were you going to Edward if ever?!"

"That's different! We're different!"

"So you've never killed anyone?"

He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Very well if you wish to hear my story as well then so be it. As to your question we will be getting to that I suppose."

I sit and listen to Edward now as I had Damon. Unfortunately in comparison Edward did seem like the angelic side of vampirism as to Damon who was the demonic version. However Edward himself had a dark period where he too took lives and fed from humans whereas his was short lived and a simple rebellious act against his creator or aka father as so he calls him. Damon's was well because he's Damon and a bit off kilter, but then to be perfectly fair. It seemed Damon had faced a lot harder and darker times and spent part of that alone and confused even scared at times. Edward started out with a companion a father figure and was taught from the beginning and had someone that was wholesome and to teach him the ways someone that truly cared for him. Damon did not even when he was around his brother or this Katherine it was drama in its entirety. What Katherine had taught Damon about survival as a vampire was dark in itself. So to me it wasn't really fair to compare the two when Edward and Damon had two completely different lives and were two different vampires by far.

Once he's done telling his story I'm more understanding when it comes to Edward Cullen. But still did not like the fact he was able to dig into mine and Mr. Salvatore's relationship the way he had. I know it wasn't all his fault but I'm a very private person and do not wish for any part of my life to be on display for anyone. That was another thing can he read me as well? That and well there was one thing and he was going to hate me for it but it is what it is.

"Two things Edward…"

He nods.

"Can you read me as well?"

"No in fact you're the only person I cannot read it's very odd and at times frustrating yet refreshing as well."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

He softly laughs.

"I'm a vampire that can read minds Bella and you think something is wrong with you?"

"I just wondered because I can't be compelled either.

"Is that so?"

I nod.

"Interesting."

"Something else you should know if we're to continue dating."

"So you wish to still date me?"

I shrug honestly I wasn't sure but I did like Edward but he was also a good distraction still against something I knew was wrong no matter how much I was curious…

"That's just that Edward it would only be dating nothing else at least not at the moment. I myself am rather confused to be honest at the moment."

He nods again.

"You must understand if we're still to keep dating or if our relationship ever turns out to be something more. I will continue my friendship with Mr. Salvatore I will never be told I cannot talk to him or anything of the such. So if that's going to be an issue maybe we shouldn't date anymore."

Edward sighs then breaks into a soft laughter.

"I understand there is something there I cannot break but whereas you say your peace please allow me to say how I feel on this matter."

I nod.

"If we ever turn out to be much more and I hope truly that we do. You should know I do not play games Bella. If I ever see that on your side of this it's turning out to be more than just friendship, you and I will be over."

"That's not something you'd have to worry about and if I ever gathered those feelings I would be the one to break it off."

"Then we're in agreement?"

I nod.

"Oh and Edward?" I say on the way back.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by that you could sense things? You know when you were referring to detention?"

He sighs.

"Nothing of any real importance Bella…" He says but I could tell there was much more to that.

This felt more like a business deal I realized as Edward and I headed back to class. It was a very awkward feeling and I honestly hadn't a clue where everything would go from here.

Edward somehow manages to save our asses and we only have one more class until school is out once we returned. I hadn't realized we were gone that long and I was curious if Damon knew about any of this but I was quick to have my answer as my detention was coming up.

He motions for me to sit and is working on something. He looked rather stressed. Mr. Salvatore walks up to my desk and places something down. I look up to him seeing it was the necklace I lost in the woods. I swallow back nervously and place it in my pocket.

"Um thank you." He nods.

He then sits back in his chair and leans back looking to me with his arms crossed.

"Are you ok?"

I nod but for some reason wanted to cry as I looked upon him. I was feeling this huge wave of guilt but that was another thing I was also very mad at him and hurt. So much was going through my mind. I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Could we talk as Damon and Isabella for a moment?"

He nods and rises to shut the door.

"Damon… did you really set up that wreck?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Damon I want to know the truth."

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yes…"

My heart drops as he says this one simple word. I nod and bite upon my lower lip fighting the emotions coming over me.

"Did you know that Edward can read your thoughts?"

"Not until recently." He says looking ill himself.

My hands start to shake as I ask the last question.

"Are you really here just because of me?"

He sighs and sits at the edge of my desk.

"Yes and no…"

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I'm just as much here for myself."

I nod.

"Do you wish for me to leave Isabella?"

I look to him rather alarmed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Just please answer the question."

"No."

A smile forms along his face.

"That's all I needed to know."

He goes and opens the door.

"You're detention assignment Ms. Swan." He says and places a paper on my desk.

I break into a smile shaking my head as he places a box of crayons on my desk as well.

"You want me to color a Scooby Doo picture?"

"Did I say you could talk Ms. Swan?" He winks.

I softly laugh and begin to color the paper.


	7. Creeper

Chapter 7 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review…**

**The following weekend:**

**Damonpov**

I think about the week and back to Monday as it's now Friday. It took all I'd within me not to rip Eddie boy apart watching him take off with her like that! Even more so watching his grimy hands all over her! Having to hear all the bullshit that was leaving his mouth. Pissing me off to no damn end when I found out the little fucker can read minds. Him telling her how I feel mind reading or not how the fuck would he know how I feel? I wanted to end that bastard's miserable life kidnap Bella and take her somewhere where neither of us would ever be found. I grin in thought. She has no idea how bad I want her. How badly I want to take her against my desk and make her mine. Day by day she was making it harder and harder to focus. I wasn't sure how much I could keep up this teacher gig. I wanted her touch her constantly. To walk up behind her and breath her in and kiss along her neck. I found myself curious as to what she tasted like. It been awhile now since I've even slept with another woman. Very unlike my nature hell everything lately seems to feel out of place. Lately all my fantasies consist of her I can't stop thinking about her.

I growl out and break down I got to at least feed and get fucking laid tonight.

I shower and dress in my best and decide to head over to this dance club. I was going to try and get her out of my mind for at least one night. I walk inside and scope out the place a bit. I see a sexy brunette with never ending legs nice rack. Everything about her screams sex. I could feed and get laid all in one with this chick. I make my way over and get my flirt on and offer to buy her a drink.

However the familiar scent hits me and I turn and of course there she is. What the hell is she doing here? This certainly isn't not her type of scene, I nod her way and she nods mine but looks rather bothered by something. I try to ignore it and go back to flirting with this other woman. I hated doing it in front of her but she was with someone else anyhow. Yet I turn back to this woman and hear the sound of a slap and turn to see it was Bella. This guy has her wrist in her hand he the clear evidence about his face where she'd left her mark. He starts to drag her towards him and I make my way over.

"If I were you I'd take your hand off her."

The guy is drunk off his ass and rolls his eyes at me. He starts to drag off with her again.

I grab him by the collar and punch him in the face.

"I warned you buddy!" I snap and take Bella by the hand and begin to lead her out of the bar.

I look over to my potential lay and say.

"I'm taking her home perhaps another time..." She looks disappointed causing me to smile.

Once I get Bella to the parking lot I look around for her truck.

"How'd you get here?"

"I came here with Angie and Jessica. I told them I didn't want to come but they insisted on a girl's night. I end up getting stranded with that loser idiot whilst Angie and Jessica go off with his friends."

"Damn."

"What were you doing there?"

I smirk but know I shouldn't.

"I was going to get laid."

She shakes her head but smiles. However little is she aware the detection her heart rate is giving off at this point.

"Was that so?"

"Yep."

"Huh…" Jealousy. Jealousy… I love it.

"So what was the idiot trying to pull?"  
"Same thing he wanted to get laid."

"Apparently his game is pretty terrible." I say with a wink.

She laughs.

"It was horrid."

She clears her throat.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night Damon."

"Ah, nothing a little alone time with some KY won't fix."

"Damon!" She scolds but is laughing and blushing.

At this point I'm laughing too part at my own misery and part well because I realize the playful side she does bring out in me. Normally I'd be pissed at missing a chance to get some but I don't know what it is about her. Ok yeah I'm not getting laid tonight but I got more time with her and arrived in time to prevent something that might have turned out pretty bad if I hadn't.

We arrive at her house and I walk her to her door. I get my leg in the door of my car when I hear her call to me.

"Damon?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Were you really going to sleep with that woman?"

I grin.

"Well the one I want is already dating someone else."

I say this and don't look back I just shut the door and head on home in suffering.

**Bellapov**

I lay in bed as Damon's words trifle with my mind. _Well the one I want is already dating someone else. _Again my inquisitiveness playing over and over in my head, the dreams only continue to get worse and if anything prolonged. Ugh I have growl and bury my face into my pillow. Somehow sleep manages to find me but at one point I jump up and swore I saw Edward in my room. He was just staring at me. But I knew it was a dream as I blinked he was gone. I sigh and fall back into my slumber. The dreams come and go and once again I wake up heated and jump in a cold shower.

I decide to call Edward and see how he was doing and if maybe he wanted to hang out today. I needed to get my mind off Damon.

Edward comes by later on and he helps me finish washing my truck. I laugh as he towels it down and I playfully spray him.

"Hey…" He chuckles.

I bite my lower lip in laughter. I gasp out as he appears behind me and twirls me around with his arms around my waist and he steals the hose and pays me back.

"Edward!" I say trying to grab the hose back.

"l look down to see I'm soaked."  
"Hey I barely sprayed you." He grins and shrugs.

"Your loss."

Once we're done we head out to the woods he takes my hand as we talk about just things in general. I was really liking hanging around him he took my mind off other things not completely but somewhat. He kisses my hand as we go to part and I head inside the house fix Charlie supper the usual. However nighttime comes once again and so do the dreams but so does the vision of Edward being in my room. At one point I gasp out it seemed so real and my window was actually open. I make my way over and shut it as the chill fills my room.

I just knew deep down it was my imagination. How I wished it was… come Monday morning…

I go to take my seat as usual Mr. Salvatore is kicked back as usual.

"Ah, Ms. Swan I do hope you had your coffee so you will not be falling asleep in class." Mr. Salvatore teases.

"Now be fair Mr. Salvatore, I'm fine until you start talking then I get awfully tired."

He chuckles and sit down and hear Edward mutter bitterly.

"Doesn't seem to be the case when you've been calling out his name for the past couple nights." I hear Edward mutter and I'm not the only one that heard it as Damon's sharp ears also picked this up and I look to Edward in disbelief.

"Why would you say that?!"

Couple nights as in the couple night I swore I saw him?!

"You were really there weren't you?" I hiss.

He rolls his eyes and folds his arms about. I felt ill, violated. I grip the edge of my table.

"FUCK YOU CULLEN!"

I grab my bag and storm out of the class I was so fucking humiliated.

I get in my truck and peel out of the parking lot. I'm crying so hard and I'm so mad at this point I can barely breathe. I pull over to keep from killing myself but start to upchuck.

**Damonpov**

"Out of my class!"

The little shit stares at me menacingly.

"OUT!" I say doing everything I can to keep my temper in check.

I grab him by the arm and lead him out into the hallway.

"Leave now or I'm not responsible for what happens next and this is far from over."

"Whatever!"

Ok that's it. Once he's outside I rush out in vampiric speed and snap his fucking neck. I grab his keys and shove him in his precious Volvo.

"Sleep it off dick next time I'll make sure you're fucking dead!"

I slam his door shut. I wanted him DEAD! He was in her room? While she was sleeping? And I'm the ass? I look around the parking lot to see her truck is gone. Damn it don't go getting your fucking self-killed now I think as I head back to class. For my own safety I compel them all and give them an assignment. While they work on their assignment I call Bella's cell. But she doesn't answer. I sigh knowing after what he said and if it was true she was probably too embarrassed to even talk to me at this point. The little bastard…

After school I try to call her again of course no answer. I grow impatient and drive by her house to make sure she got home safely and I sigh in relief seeing her truck is home. Damn it what is this hold she has on me? I hit the stirring wheel in thought. I wanted to see her so fucking bad just to make sure she was ok. I hate this feeling what is wrong with me this isn't who I am! I peel away bitterly.

I get in the door and grab my whiskey. I hadn't drank since she asked me not to but she wasn't talking to me so what was the point right? She only said when she's talking to me well apparently she's not going to!

"_Don't do it bro…"_

"Oh come the FUCK ON!"

"_Go to her…"_

"She won't even answer my calls why the fuck should I be the one that comes to her!"

"_Because she's hurting and embarrassed. You care Damon now admit it!"_

"DAMN IT STEFAN SHUT UPPPPP!"

"_Quit pushing everyone you love away!"_

"Who said I loved her?!"

_(Laughter) "I'm your brother… you can't fool me."_

"FUCK YOU!"

"_The Damon I knew would have left her there and went and slept with that girl then you would have felt bad because Bella would have gotten hurt! But instead you actually did the right thing you turned your back to your selfishness for once and did the right thing because you love her!"_

I flip the table and toss it over at him I grab my bottle and leave the cabin. I don't need this shit. I want to forget I want to forget everything. ALL OF IT!

The next day Bella doesn't arrive. Yet again I text and call but nothing. The little shit shows up however. But he shuts up and does what he's told he better watch the eggshells he walks upon. Once school is over I send her one last fucking desperate text.

_Don't make me come over there and tell daddy about your misbehavior in my class… _

Of course no answer…

The next morning comes but I'm already expecting her to be a no show. I'd planned to visit with her father tonight and see if he could convince her to return to school. I start class and it's 15 minutes in. The door opens and she comes in her scent intoxicating as hell. She bites upon her lip and heads to her seat.

"You're late…"

"Am I?"

Something stirs within me on how she says this and I turn around but she's looking down to her book and jotting something down. Something comes over me… just something in her voice…

"You do realize detention is in order?"

She shrugs.

"Very well Ms. Swan I'll see you after school…"


	8. Happy Birthday

Chapter 8 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please… **_**Edward fans beware not quite sure where I'm going with this but the Cullen's aren't exactly peaches and cream in this story. Also slight lems to come in later chapters so if you take offense to either of these well you've been warned. Thanks for reading and the awesome reviews now on to the story…**_

**Bellapov**

A wave of slight insaneness I think has come over me. I don't even look to Edward or Damon. Yet I wasn't mad at Damon if anything I was still a bit self-conscious but hoped by the tone of my voice he knew I wasn't upset with him. So I tried to sound teasing yet semi flirty about being late. I'd got his text messages and phone calls but was far too mortified to reply or answer. But I was still pissed with Edward. So part of me wanted him to hear the flirtatiousness in my voice I knew it would piss him off. I was beginning to see he wasn't near as nice as he wanted to seem like. If anything he was a bit of a creep and I was feeling uncomfortable around him. That and I'd swear he's clueless even after everything once class was over he picked up my books and took my hand as if nothing had happened. I didn't even look to see Damon's reaction. I wanted till we were at my locker and Edward was waiting for me to exchange books. Once I grab my books I look him in the eyes.

"Whatever chances you had are over Edward. You hurt me, embarrassed me and apparently have some sort of stalker issues."

He has the balls to laugh as if I'm merely playing around.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intention you must understand how hard this is for me."

"For you? I'm sorry I didn't realize you were the one humiliated in front of the class and Mr. Salvatore the other day."

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks? You honestly think he cares? About anyone other than himself?"

"Actually I know for a fact he does."

"You're so disillusioned."

"And you're cynical."

"What do you see in him!"

"You honestly want to ask me that?"

"So you're like every other silly female around here you take one look at him and you're sold?"

I laugh at this.

"Yes Edward that's it. I take one look at Mr. Salvatore and my panties are in a twist."

He winces at this and I laugh again.

"You want to know what I see? Do you want to punish yourself further Edward?"

"Why not!"

"FINE! He doesn't lie to me or keep things from me even if he's brutally fucking honest and it hurts sometimes at least I know what comes out of his mouth is the fucking truth. I know how he feels because he doesn't hold back. He makes me laugh even when I'm rightfully pissed off with him or at the world for that matter or even you Edward! He can smile in the damnest of situations. And furthermore he doesn't creep into my bedroom in the middle of the night and watch me fucking sleep and judge me about what I say in my sleep as if he has some sort of rights to me. Even if I was your girl Edward and I'm clearly not and you blew all chances. That would be a bit weird."

"You use to call out my name…"

I narrow my eyes.

"Say what?"

"When we first met… You dreamt of me." He says looking sad.

"How long have you been sneaking into my room?!"

He shrugs.

"You're beautiful like an angel when you sleep until you call out his name." He clenches his fist.

"Do you even hear yourself psycho?!"

"I wasn't ever going to hurt you Bella I was just curious. I wanted to protect you and it relaxed me to be honest."

"Watching me sleep relaxed you?"

He nods.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"I don't want to date anymore."  
I laugh at this.

"Didn't I just make it clear that was over anyhow? Don't worry you're in the clear Edward."  
"I want you to be mine Bella I'm tired of just dating. If you'd really give me a chance I could help you overcome all this."

"I'm disillusioned? What on earth makes you think that if I don't want to date you anymore after what you've done that I'd jump right on in to letting you call me your girl Edward Cullen? Furthermore, what makes you think I want to overcome this?"

He caresses my cheek and the tardy bell for the next class goes off.

"Because you know your feelings are wrong for him but right for me."

"You do realize I hate you?"

He softly laughs.

"You don't mean that. Like I said I've heard you call to me. It was like music to my ears and I know if given a chance you'd be singing my name again."

I wanted to knee him in the balls and was about to as he disappears. I sigh and take my time already knowing I was late anyhow not much I could do about it. I open my locker however and narrow my eyes as there's a necklace hanging in the middle of my locker. I unhook it and look upon the sapphire heart and diamond necklace. Where did this come from? I hear the clearing of a throat and turn around. Mr. Salvatore's in the doorway of his class with a book in hand and those nerdy reading glasses he was wearing in the library the other day. He winks and nods as he goes back into his class. Wait… I look to the necklace then back towards his classroom. Did this honestly come from him?

I take the necklace with me and head to class.

"You're late Ms. Swan."

Seems I've been hearing that a lot lately, especially from Mr. Salvatore. I nod and sit down. I continue to stare upon the beautiful necklace but feel conflicted. It looked very expensive and I was wondering why he'd randomly buy me a necklace. Part of me wanted to be prideful and wear it. The other part of me feared what exactly it meant if I had. So much had been going on lately I forgot about what today was until once again Edward so blatantly reminds me.

Lunchtime comes and the entire senior class is there even some of the teachers and other faculty. I'm sitting with Mike, Angela, Jessica and Eric. I noticed Edward wasn't around and that the other Cullen's were sitting off on their own like always. Angela and I were poking fun at something and I couldn't even remember what as suddenly this guy comes in with balloons and roses. Comes directly over me but that wasn't the worst of it. Another group of guys come in dressed in tuxes and they start to sing Happy Birthday to me but in like an odd romantic tune. They go to hand me the balloons and roses after and I feel Edward behind me as I'm now standing, his head against my shoulder his arms around my waist. What the fuck?! I turn around and he's smiling but I'm chagrined! I put my hands to his shoulders and knee him in the crotch and grab the roses and balloons and hand them to Angela.

"These are for you."

I hear laughter and clapping and I rush out of there.

My cell goes off I'd it on since it was lunch I narrow my eyes to see its Charlie.

"Um hello?"

"Hey Bells."

"Dad?"

"Hey… are you ok? You sound like you're crying?"

I roll my eyes and wipe off my face as I head to the football field to get away from everyone.

"I'm fine dad what's up?" I was curious because he never calls me at school.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday hun. I wasn't there to do so this morning didn't want you to think I forgot."

"Um thanks dad."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine dad just a long day."

"Well ok then… Can I take you out tonight?"

"Sure dad that sounds great."

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too dad."

I hang up and make my way to the bleachers and sit down trying to collect my nerves. I take out the necklace once more and stare at it completely lost. I catch something from the corner of my eye and see someone tossing around a football. I watch as they toss it through the field goal from across the field. My jaw drops wondering how they did that until he makes his way closer and I grin seeing its Damon only he's dressed as a coach. A bad one too I'm talking 80's shorts and gym socks even has the whistle. He's such a dork I find myself thinking but even I can't deny the way he makes my heart flutter at some of the things he comes up with. In his own way he's almost charming.

He makes his way up the bleachers.

"A coach huh?"

He grins and sits down leaning back.

"I wouldn't raise a leg in those shorts."

He chuckles.

He looks over to see me holding the necklace.

"Don't like my gift?"

"So it was from you?"

He nods.

I swallow back nervously looking upon it once more as it lie in the palm of my hand. I go to say something else and turn but he's already gone.

"Quit doing that…"I mutter and swore I heard him softly laugh.

I grab my bag and stuff the necklace safely in my pocket still with confusion. I start making my way down to head to my locker before the next class.

Edward's sister Rose however stops me before I can enter the school.

"Why did you do that?"

"UM do what exactly?"

"Humiliate my brother like that?"

I sigh.

"I humiliated him?"

She nods.

"That was a real bitch move. Most girls would have swooned after what he did for you!"

"I'm not most girls now if you'd excuse me I've a class to get to."

"Not so fast… You owe him an apology and like big time you broke his heart!"

"I don't owe him shit! And you should keep your nose out of where it don't belong."

I sigh irritated as her eyes do that stupid temperamental vampire thing. I go to push past her as she's blocking my way.

"Oh come on!" I snap.

The door opens almost hitting her.

"Don't you have a class to get to Barbie?"

I cover my mouth stifling a laugh at her reaction and the look she cuts Damon.

"Off you go Ms. Cullen."

I nod to him appreciatively as he continues to hold the door for me. He nods in return and heads back to his classroom as I head to my locker. I open my locker to see the balloons and roses have been stuffed in there. I roll my eyes and take a pen busting all the balloons one by one then I take the roses and toss them in the trash. Edward walks by as I do this. The look on his face is priceless I shrug and walk away.

I spend the rest of the day listening to the gossip of what took place in the library. A few students try to question me about it but I ignore it and go about the rest of the day. The Cullen's take turns cutting me dirty looks as if I'm the bad guy in all this but honestly do they even know how much of a jerk their brother really can be?

The end of the day comes and it's time for detention with Mr. Salvatore. I half laugh in thought as I go to my locker and put up my books for the day and only grab the ones in which I've for homework.

I turn and he's already leaning against the doorway his arms cross about.

"Good day Ms. Swan please have a seat."

I nod and take my seat.

He goes to his desk and clears his throat.

"Since you were late you missed what we'd read in class so turn to page 63 in your literature book and answer the questions on page 68 when you're done."

I nod again and take out my book and pencil. I'm halfway through my reading when he gets up and starts to walk around the classroom a bit and even looks out the window. I continue to read and at one moment feel his presence directly behind me doing something to me I know is wrong. I swallow back and do my damnest to focus on the assignment he gave me.

"Can I see that necklace Isabella?"

I nod and take it out of my pocket. I felt a slight twinge on him calling me Isabella. I hand it to him. I bite my lower lip and turn the page as I feel him placing the necklace on me.

"It looks better around your neck then in your pocket."

My heart races and I continue to read yet I feel a slight peck on my neck as he walks away back to his desk. I slightly look up from my work to see him smirking but he's looking out the window his legs are propped up on the desk and his arms are crossed. Once I finish I answer the questions then run my fingers along the necklace in thought as I look upon it around my neck. I take in a breath and take my paper up to his desk. He nods and starts to grade it right there. But as he's grading it he looks over to the doorway.

"Ms. Swan would you please pull my door shut."

I nod and go close the door. He finishes grading my paper and hands it back to me with a hundred.

"Were you flirting with me this morning Isabella?"

I try to stop the smile from forming on my face as I shrug.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

I say and go to reach for my bag as detention's almost over. I raise back up and turn and he's right there. My breathing becomes a bit erratic and right now I couldn't think to save my life. He looks me in the eyes and caresses my cheek. Before I can blink his lips are pressed into mine his tongue against my own sending me feelings amongst my entire body as it yields for him. I finally gasp out as he pulls away and puts his forehead against mine and his fingers tug at my jacket.

"Happy Birthday Isabella." He says and goes back to his desk.

He kicks back at his desk once again and closes his eyes.

I smile amongst myself and nod as I head out of the classroom.


	9. Don't Stand So Close To Me

Chapter 9 (I don't own crap just a dreamer) **Please send your love read and review… **

**Damonpov**

"_I'm sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intention you must understand how hard this is for me." _

(Dick…)

"_For you? I'm sorry I didn't realize you were the one humiliated in front of the class and Mr. Salvatore the other day."_

"_Why do you care so much about what he thinks? You honestly think he cares? About anyone other than himself?" _

(I perk up curious to her answer as I can perfectly make out everything they are saying.)

"_Actually I know for a fact he does."_

(I cock a brow at this and lean back in my chair to see if I can catch a glimpse of them in the hallway.)

"_You're so disillusioned."_

"_And you're cynical."_

"_What do you see in him!"_

( Maybe that I'm not a whiny douchebag with bad hair.)

"_You honestly want to ask me that?" _ All ears darling…

"_So you're like every other silly female around here you take one look at him and you're sold?"_

(So they do, do they? Whom I kidding of course they do. Sorry Eddie boy!)

"_Yes Edward that's it. I take one look at Mr. Salvatore and my panties are in a twist."_

(God let that be true. I'm getting all frisky feeling just thinking about it.)

"_You want to know what I see? Do you want to punish yourself further Edward?"_

(Please do, the little shit needs to learn his lesson sweetheart.)

"_Why not!"_

(How dare the little fuck snap at her like that! My fist automatically fold as I do my best to keep out of this but it's very fucking hard he's pissing me off something severe.)

"_FINE! He doesn't lie to me or keep things from me even if he's brutally fucking honest and it hurts sometimes at least I know what comes out of his mouth is the fucking truth. I know how he feels because he doesn't hold back. He makes me laugh even when I'm rightfully pissed off with him or at the world for that matter or even you Edward! He can smile in the damnest of situations. And furthermore he doesn't creep into my bedroom in the middle of the night and watch me fucking sleep and judge me about what I say in my sleep as if he has some sort of rights to me. Even if I was your girl Edward and I'm clearly not and you blew all chances. That would be a bit weird." _

(I'd like to watch you sleep but for other reasons I assure all sexual my dear. I smirk in thought. But these words honestly I didn't expect. I hadn't realized she paid that much attention. I think to put it quite frankly I'm FUCKED. What is she doing to me?!)

"_You use to call out my name…"_

(WHAT?! And at this I rise from my seat and peer through watching and infuriated please tell me that's not true!)

"_Say what?"_

"_When we first met… You dreamt of me." _

(What the hell Bella you dreamt of that bastard?)

"_How long have you been sneaking into my room?!"_

(That's what I'd like to know!)

"_You're beautiful like an angel when you sleep until you call out his name." _

(Maniacal laughter is so hard to control. How I wish I could hear this… I desperately want to hear her call my name out as she sleeps. She can call out my name anytime she wants too.)

"_Do you even hear yourself psycho?!"_

(Priceless.)

"_I wasn't ever going to hurt you Bella I was just curious. I wanted to protect you and it relaxed me to be honest."_

_ (_Blah, blah, blah…)

"_Watching me sleep relaxed you?"_

(What the hell!)

"_Anything else I should know about?"_

"_I don't want to date anymore."  
_(She already dumped you, you ass.)

"_Didn't I just make it clear that was over anyhow? Don't worry you're in the clear Edward."  
"I want you to be mine Bella I'm tired of just dating. If you'd really give me a chance I could help you overcome all this." _

(Gag me now someone anyone?…)

"_I'm disillusioned? What on earth makes you think that if I don't want to date you anymore after what you've done that I'd jump right on in to letting you call me your girl Edward Cullen. Furthermore, what makes you think I want to overcome this?" _

(Is that so?)

(He caresses her cheek and I want to take his hand and snap it off_._)

"_Because you know your feelings are wrong for him but right for me."_

"_You do realize I hate you?" _

(I laugh in spite of myself music to my ears.)

"_You don't mean that. Like I said I've heard you call to me. It was like music to my ears and I know if given a chance you'd be singing my name again."_

(I roll my eyes and make my way back to class with a smile knowing I'm in… And I'm going to do my damnest to stay in… Isabella Swan will be mine. Only as I think this I catch a glimpse of her when she opens the locker… She sees the necklace. I smile and watch her reaction listen to the rhythm of her heart and know she's confused but completely blown away. I can no longer sustain it so I clear my throat her beautiful eyes connecting with me as I wink and nod and it's then it hits me. I hear how her body reacts just looking at me. Damn it Stefan… I make my way back into class and slam down the book I was carrying. Can I do this? All over again? Am I even over Elena Gilbert enough to do this? I'm a lot of things. I'm always the bad guy in most scenarios ok whom I kidding nearly everything I do I have some sort of selfish intentions. That's why I had them all taken away from me. But I can't hurt her… Not this one…)

* * *

Bellapov

I tuck the necklace away in thought before I arrive home. I wasn't sure how I'd even begin to explain that to Charlie. I mean seriously how would that conversation even go and I find myself laughing in thought.

So where'd that necklace come from Bells?

Oh this… well funny story you know that drunk you arrested?

Yeah?

Well it's from him and guess what dad he's my teacher, a vampire and we're technically together now…

The entire idea has me nearly hysterical as I continue to giggle about this and park outside the house. I make sure the necklace is good and concealed beneath my shirt. I then close my eyes and take in a deep breath as I was still a bit woozy from that kiss. I bite my lower lip in thought and knew I was going to be in big trouble. How do I face him tomorrow morning and resist the urge to flirt or go sit in his lap for that matter. Damn I'm starting to sound like a slut… No man well vampire for that matter should have this much effect on someone.

I brave it up and head inside. I had my share of homework and Charlie was taking me out to dinner tonight.

Throughout the day all I can think about was Damon. I tried to focus on what my father was telling me or anyone else that talked to me that day but was having a hard time staying focused. Bedtime comes once again. Yet again the dreams come graphic good ones. However so does the vision of Edward fucking Cullen I shoot up and swore I heard my window slide shut. My heart felt as though it was about to burst out of my chest. I get up and put on a robe even though I was in my tank and panties I still felt naked. I pick up my cell and call Damon. I wasn't sure what to even tell him.

"Isabella?" He answers sounding alarmed.

For some reason I start crying ugh damn it…

"Hey!"

"Damon…"

"What is it sweetheart?"

I sigh knowing if I told him he'd kill him.

"Just a bad dream I suppose I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You're never a bother. Do you need me to come over?"

"I'm ok Damon…"

"Was he there?"

I look to my window in thought.

"It was just a nightmare that's all."

"Look I want you to promise if he comes into your house again you tell me."

"Ok…"

I hated sounding this freaking pathetic! I sounded like a whiny girlie girl!

"Listen I'm going to scope out the area of your house but I won't bother you ok you go back to sleep just for my own peace of mind."

"Ok…" That did somewhat make me feel more at peace. Normally I'd argue this but honestly I was really freaking creped out now.

"Go back to sleep…"

"Ok…"

I hang up and literally hide under my covers with my phone directly beside me and Damon now on speed dial.

Somehow sleep eventually found me again and the alarm went off for school. I looked out to see Charlie had already left for work. I get ready as usual only I knew deep down how unusual today was going to me. I was rather on edge to be honest I even skipped my usual poptart or cereal. I head out the door and head on to school.

I narrow my eyes in wonder as I see Jasper and Mr. Salvatore talking. They looked to be laughing and even shook hands. Jasper nods at me as I make my way to my locker. I nod in return confused. "Hello darlin and how are you today?" Jasper says with that thick southern accent. I smile.  
"I'm ok and you?"

"Just fine."

Boy am I ever so lost.

"I'll catch up with you another day Damon… I mean Mr. Salvatore." Jasper says with a laugh and I see that Mr. Salvatore is laughing as well.

I give him the, I want everything explained to me later look. He clears his throat and starts class after the bell rings. He starts to explain the assignment for today and I kick at my bag so it stays in place whilst it kept falling to the middle of the isle. Everyone in class is silenced however as a sound starts to come from Mr. Salvatore's desk. I lower my head recognizing the song and I could tell it was a ringtone to Damon's cell and his face was priceless as I knew then when I kicked my bag I hit the speed dial for his number. I don't react not wanting the class to know it was from my phone.

I hear him chuckle a bit as the song finally stops.

I scribble down on a piece of paper as he hands out our worksheets.

_The Police Really? "Don't Stand So Close To Me"? Is your ringtone for me?! _ He taps the piece of paper I wrote on with one finger and nods with a smirk.

Now I really felt like we were doing something very wrong… but I couldn't help but to laugh to myself on this. I ignore the odd sounds that escape Edward's mouth during class. I hated the fact that he was sitting right next to me. I wondered if I could get Mr. Salvatore to move him elsewhere. Without thinking about it I'm thumbing the necklace. I look up at one point and he sees what I'm doing and winks at me discreetly and I blush and look back down to my work.

The bell eventually rings and we hand in our papers. I didn't want class to end though. I grab my bag on the way out. And hear Mr. Salvatore pulling Edward to the side. I walk slower just so I can hear what he's telling him.

"You will sit at another table tomorrow and you will also quit visiting a certain someone at night. Do I make myself clear Mr. Cullen?"

"Crystal." I hear him say behind gritted teeth.

I pick up pace to my locker and exchange my books. I start towards my next class when Rose walks pass me but not before knocking into me and knocking down everything that was in my arms. I cut her a look knowing that was on purpose. I knew also it was going to leave a good bruise on how she did it. She smiles menacingly at me and something comes over me and I pick up one of my books as she starts to walk away and throw it at the back of her head and laugh it hits dead on. Ok vampire… I'm easily reminded as she turned to face me. I swallow back nervously. And find myself pinned to a wall. Fuck…

"You better know who you're dealing with!"

"ROSALIE!" I turn to see Emmett looking to her in shock.

He pulls her off me.

"Are you alright?" He ask and I nod.

But wince as I pull away from the wall. I was so mad I wish I could stake the bitch at this point.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again?!" I yell at her.

"Why what are you going to do about it?"

"I've my ways blondie…" I hint.

She laughs as her man continues to drag her away from me. I shake my head and make my way to the bathroom and lift the back of my shirt.

"Damn it!" I knew it was going to be bad.

My arm and now my back? Angie comes out of one of the stalls at that point.

"BELLA!"

I quickly lower my shirt.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Just a little scuff."

"Little? Hun that's not little!"

She raises my shirt back up.

"You're wheezing Bella you need to see a nurse."

"I'm fine Angie."

"Um no that's not fine! Who did that!"

"It doesn't matter. Seriously I'm fine."

I spend the rest of my next class trying to breathe. I don't lean back because it freaking hurts like hell. Lunch comes around and I sit with my usual friends and Angie keeps eyeing me as if I'm to fall apart. I cut her a forced smile so she won't worry she smiles back but I could see it in her eyes. She was concerned still. However I look to the Cullen table to see there is some sort of dispute between and Edward and Rose happening. He looks back at me. I hear him snap at her.  
"You'd no right to do that! Stay away from her!"

"She's a fucking bitch Edward."

My jaw drops at this and I shake my head. She doesn't even know me! I look down to the table trying to suppress the urge to take my tray to her pretty little head. Jasper cuts me a certain look and says something to Rose and she looks pissed and rises from the table and storms out of the cafeteria. Emmett and Edward chase after her and Alice and Jasper look back over at me. I notice her talking to Jasper as she turns back to me he nods look upon me as well.

I close my eyes and rise I wasn't in the mood. I hated when people did that shit and it only angered me more that it was vampires. There was still some time to kill so I headed to the library. I returned my last book and was going to find me another.

I softly laugh hearing him behind me.

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Swan do you ever eat?"

"Do you ever actually teach any other classes but ours?"

He chuckles.

I continue to look through the books but don't look back at him even though I desperately wanted nonetheless I also wanted to mess with his mind a bit. I pull a book out from the bookshelf.

"Not that one…"

I grin shaking my head.

"And why not Mr. Salvatore?"

"It sucks…"

"Is that so?"

"Yes…" He runs a single hand along my waist and reaches over and places a book in my hand.

"That one's better."

I feel him breathe me in.

"Good day Ms. Swan."

Holy… I couldn't move for a few moments' I just stood there frozen or like my feet was buried in quicksand. I suddenly felt as though I needed to be fanned off. My feet eventually come to life again as I go and check out the book he requested I read. "The Forgotten Soldier" by Guy Sajer. It actually made sense why he'd read something like this considering his history. I began to wonder what he was like as a soldier even wondered what he was like as a human. I make my way out looking to the book in thought.

When I hear his voice and it's like nails on chalkboard to me now. I try to ignore it and move on.

He appears in front of me however blocking my way. I sigh.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're alright. I apologize on my sister's behalf she'd no right to do what she did."

"I'm fine now if you please."

He goes to kiss me on the forehead and I wince as I try to step away quickly.

"Edward…" I hiss out in pain.

"She hurt you didn't she!"

"I'm fine…"

"Bella please I'm just trying to help."  
"OH MY GOD JUST GRRRRRRRR!" I step aside and head to my next class.

Once school finally ends I grab my bags and head straight to my truck I didn't want to face _another_ damn Cullen or anyone else for that matter. I get home Charlie's still not there so I start my homework but it hurts to even write my arm and back are incredibly drawn up. Bitch… I find myself thinking.

I jump a bit as my cell vibrates.

_Getting that homework done Ms. Swan?_

Maybe…

_Damn_

Why?

_Was hoping I'd have reason to give you detention again._

I laugh at this and shake my head.

Too bad…

_I'll let you get to your homework._

I leave it at that not sure what else to say. Charlie comes home and I make us some dinner. I do the dishes and bring Charlie a beer for his game.

"Thanks Bells."

I keep reminding myself to hide the necklace in front of Charlie. I'd almost let it slip already I had to quickly tuck it in my shirt while I was doing dishes.

"Are you ok?" My dad asks as I'm grabbing a jacket and my bag to head out the door.

He must have saw me wince. I'd put on long sleeves when I got home so he wouldn't interrogate me.

"Um yeah just a bit of a headache going to get some fresh air and reading in before it gets dark."

"Well ok… Just don't go off to far into the woods."

"OK dad."

I head out and go to lean against a tree and read but can't even do that. I was getting angrier and angrier with Rose. Instead I take off my jacket and lay on it belly down and read my cell goes off the first few chapters in and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous…"

Um ok… breathe…

"Damon…"

"The one and only."

There's a bit of a pause.

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Reading…"  
"In your room perhaps?"

"Nope out in the woods."

"You are aware of the chill in the air you precious human you…"

"Yeah but the house gets stuffy."

"Huh…"

He clears his throat.

"Think I could sneak by and see you for a moment."

Duh… Breathe.

"Um sure…"

"Ok…"

"You don't know where I am."

He chuckles.

"I'll find you…"

I continue to lay on my stomach but look around curious as to what direction this mysterious one will appear at. I gasp out as I turn within a minute or so later and he's lying next to me looking to the sky. He winks.

"Damon!" I scold.

He chuckles. I hadn't seen him dress like well Damon in a while I was used to Mr. Salvatore. He was in his black leather jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Is there ever a time he doesn't look sexy? Even in that ridiculous coach outfit I found myself staring at him.

"Something on your mind?"

I shake my head. He reaches over cocking a brow as he pulls the necklace out from under my shirt.

"Charlie…" I say hoping he understood.  
"Ah, right daddy… Can't have that now can we?"

"Probably not just yet with you currently being my teacher and someone he's arrested before."  
Damon laughs.

"Well I could always quit teaching and compel him to forget he ever arrested me."

He says with a shrug.

"So to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" I tease and he grins seeing I was reading the book he suggested.

"Like it so far?" He taps on the book with a single finger and reminds me of that ringtone.

"Um yeah actually but what the hell Damon?!"

He rears back narrowing his eyes at me.

"What was with that ringtone? Could you be more obvious?"

He has a good laugh.

"With all due respect how was I supposed to know you'd call me in class."

"You're terrible you know that."

"Actually yes I do."

He rolls over putting a hand to my back and I don't think as I wince.

"Did I hurt you?" He says moving his hand away.

"No Damon it's just…"

He places his hand back and gently runs it along my back watching my face as I do my best to keep a brave appearance. He shakes his head.

"Stay still."

He raises the back of my sweater and his eyes go solid black.

"Who the fuck did this!"

"Damon please… I'm ok."  
"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT WHO THE HELL IS HITTING YOU OR WHATEVER THIS IS!"

I swallow back as he continues to check me over gently yet he's furious.

"Damon…" I practically plead.

"Is your old man abusing you?"

"Charlie?! Of course not my father's never…"  
"Then who!"

"Look I'll tell you but you have to promise me to calm down and not do anything."

"I can't promise that!"

"Then I can't tell you!"

"You will tell me!"

"You can't compel me Damon remember!"

"Damn it Isabella why are you so…"

"So what?" I raise but wince again.

He shakes his head.

"Just please tell me."

"And I will as soon as you promise you won't go kill this person or their family or reveal yourself on school grounds!"

"You're a pain the ass."

I should be pissed but I break into laughter.  
"This is no laughing matter you're really hurt I can tell even your pulse is different."

"I haven't heard you make that promise yet Damon."

"Fine I promise!"

I cut him a look and he sighs.

"I promise…" He says softer this time.

I nod and take in a breath.

"Rose and I got into a bit of a miff at school. But Emmett took care of it."

"That Barbie bitch sister of Eddie boy's?"

I nod.

"I outta rip out her damn golden locks and shove them so far up…"

I put a finger to his mouth.

"But you won't and I don't want to talk about this anymore. It's already happened over and done."

A growling type of noise escapes his mouth.

"You're adorable when you're mad you know that." I tease

He breaks into a smirk.

"Would you at least let me heal you?"

"Heal me?"

He cocks a brow and sighs.

"Yes Isabella I could heal you."

"How does that work?"

"You drink of my blood."  
"Damon!"

He laughs.

"I knew you'd react that way."

"I'm good."

He shrugs.

"Drinking of ones blood can be highly erotic my dear."

"Is that so?"

He nods.

"There's only one issue but I don't it'd be something you'd have to concern yourself with."

"What's that?"

"If you were to die with my blood within you, you'd become a vampire and if you didn't feed from human blood within 24 hours you'd die again."

"Oh goodie that sounds awesome!"

He chuckles.

"So is that a yay or a nay?"

"Of all the things I dreamed never once was it…" I stop myself from finishing that statement.

He makes his way behind me.

"And what is it exactly you dream about…" He moves my hair away from my neck.

Breathe…

He starts to kiss along my neck.

"And what if I was to drink of you?"

He playfully scraps his fangs along my neck.

"Funny vampire aren't we."

"Hmmm."

He bites upon his wrist and holds it out in front of me as his other hand is around my waist.

"Damon…"  
"It's ok…" He says in my ear.

Normally the sight of blood makes me pass out and I'm very sensitive to the smell but ironically the sight of his blood didn't bother me and it didn't have that same smell to it. He brings his wrist closer to my mouth. I don't even know for sure why or what came over me but I trusted him and took his wrist into my mouth. He presses himself closer against me as I begin to partake in his blood. As I work my tongue against his wrist and suckle a bit.

"Isabella…" Escapes his mouth in a highly sensual way and I swore I was already soaked just from his reaction alone.

I made myself stop not sure how much I was to take and didn't want to harm him. He brings his wrist back down and goes back to kissing along my shoulders and neck.

"Was that so bad?"

I shake my head.

"Now how do you feel?"

I feel him back away from me enough to lift my sweater a bit.

"Amazing actually."

"Good. You'll be ok as long as death doesn't knock on your door within the next few days."

I nod not sure honestly what to think about that so I just pushed it aside.

I turn around facing him and he cups my chin with his fingers and leans down licking my lips clean. I thought I was going to pass out.

"You really react when I touch you…"

I blush and look down.

"I love it…" He says huskily like.

He clears his throat though and looks me in the eyes.

"So where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well what is this we have going on?"

I shrug not sure myself.

"You like it when I'm honest right?"

I nod.

"Good… Because I'm about to tell you just how I really feel and I will leave and I won't see you until school again tomorrow morning. I will expect an answer then on what you want. But it will not be with words but with actions. You my dear Isabella will know what to do."

I continue to focus but my mind is going ninety to nothing and my panties really are in a twist a very wet dripping freaking twist.

"I want you… I've wanted you ever since I first met you and as the days progress I've become more desperate for you. When I say I want you… I want you to be mine. I'm not going to lie either I was fucking pissed when you started dating that idiot yet I became irate when he hurt you. Yet selfishly and that's just my nature. I wanted him to disappoint you I didn't want you to get hurt by no means but I hoped he'd fail that he'd fuck up royally so I could have my chance. I wanted him to make you miserable. I don't want to be your teacher or your friend I want to be your lover. If it comes down to it I will quit teaching but to be honest I rather like it something I never dreamed I'd say but it's for only one reason. He puts his index finger to my chest where my heart is. I like seeing you everyday even if I can't really react the way I want. I like getting what time I can with you. I don't like seeing you with other men or foolish boys I'm a very jealous vampire Isabella, I'm moody, I'm a damn jerk and at the same time I'll try to charm the pants off you but I know we will fight we will not always agree. But this vampire needs some fucking light in his life for once and that my dear is you. If you decide this is what you want then we shall discuss whether I quit teaching or not to your suiting. If I continue we will have to hide our relationship until the summer. If I quit I'd wish to see you as much as possible to make up for lost time but I would eventually wish to not keep our relationship a secret. Same for if I continue to keep up this teaching gig once it's all over I no longer want to keep secrets. I want to be able to be seen with you and for us to try and see just how far this could really go. And yes that would mean we'd have to come clean to your father as well… Goodnight Isabella… He says and pecks me on the lips before he vanishes.


	10. Cruelty At It's Finest

Chapter 10 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Damonpov

"Whitlock…"

"Ah, Salvatore do what do I owe the pleasure?"

We both grin and shake hands. However I'm here for business and the frown forms on my face.

"Uh oh, I take it this is not all that of a friendly gesture?"

"Not today I'm afraid."

Jasper sighs and steps aside so I may enter.

I look around the house and see just how far my old war buddy has come.

"And this is your significant other?"

Jasper grins.

"Ah, yes this is my wife Alice."

"Wife huh? Well I'll be damned." I take Alice's hand and kiss it.

I knew anyone Whitlock picked for a wife was a good damn woman. However I turn and see Barbie and Eddie boy sitting at a table next to a blonde vampire he looked to me wearing some sort of doctor's outfit. The blonde rises and offers his hand.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Damon Salvatore."

"Carlisle runs our coven and also our adoptive father." Jasper hints with a nod.

"So you're the one I should discuss certain matters with?"

The only reason I was going about this even half civil was because of Jasper Whitlock and for Isabella. If I truly wanted I'd just snap Rose's and Eddie boy's neck and burn their bodies and no one would ever see or hear from again and to be honest if they do hurt my girl again I will even Jasper won't be able to stop me and he knows that.

"It seems I'm having an issue with these too and a human girl that's in my class."

Edward looks to me shaking his head and laughs.

"A human girl in which he's taken upon himself to have a certain unhealthy relationship with." He so productively adds.

"Unhealthy? Is that what we're going with? With all due respect I'm not the one stalking her and appearing her bedroom at night. Furthermore, what I do in my own time is my business and nobody else's."

"Bella is my business."

I cock a brow at this.

"She most definitely is not." I then look to Rose.

"And you have taken it upon yourself to cause physical arm to her bruising her back and arm greatly."

Edward cuts me a look.

"You've allowed her to feed from you!"

"Once again none of your business and you really need to stay out of people's heads or it may very well get you killed one day."

Carlisle comes to a full stand and scoots the chair out from his table.

"I must ask is your relationship to this human girl respectable?"

"If you mean serious yes sir, I can understand what exactly this looks like and yes in some ways it may seem wrong. But I assure you my feelings are real and I believe hers to be as well. I will add however that I do not plan to stop teaching even as my relationship progresses with this girl unless she so wishes it. Everything I do from here on end will be at her digression. I will not be threatened, nor will I further allow for her to be or abused for that matter. It has been a roller coaster to say the least mainly with your son…" I look to Edward again.

Carlisle looks to Jasper.

"You seem to know this vampire."

"Yes sir and quite well he served with me many years ago."

"And what should I make of all this son?"

Jasper grins.

"Salvatore?"

Carlisle nods.

"A bit unethical at times, mouthy, temperamental but when it comes to honor, courage and true love he can be accounted for. I will also add that through my ability and what I know of Salvatore his feelings for this human are real even our dear brother knows this he just so wishes to deny it. Edward has seen it in his mind but he wishes to test the theory anyhow and continue this game."

Edward rolls his eyes and Carlisle sighs leaning against the island in their kitchen with both hands.

"You do realize what this would look like if you're to get caught with this human girl and remain teaching?"

"Yes I do. That does not sway me from my decision the only one that can is her."

"You realize what it may look like upon her character as well?"

I nod yet again. What is this the vampire version of the Brady Bunch? It's clear he's a doctor like he's never acted on that…

"Yes sir and likewise that this is her decision and we all know what a little compelling can do if we must. But I did not come here about my personal relations with this girl. I came here about these progenies of yours harassing her. You must understand that I will no longer tolerate it. Edward knows of my wrath already yet he still continues to test me and your daughter has yet to learn. Whitlock for one has been a witnessed to what I do when someone decides to push me too far 9 times out of 10 they do not walk away. I've come here in a peaceful manner which Whitlock can also tell you is not my nature it is only because of this human that these two still have their heads. He also knows that once I leave here and if either of these two cause her more harm or harassment I will not hesitate and you will never see or hear of them again."

"He's a powerful vampire Carlisle we can trust his word on that. He would take us all out if he must and on his own even me…"

I nod his way respectfully but knew it'd be a tough battle with Whitlock but one hell of a fight… I too have seen him in action he's one scary son of a bitch when he puts his mind to it and it makes me smile.

Carlisle looks to the two of them.

"You have heard what this vampire has said and he seems to mean his word. Though I myself do not approve of all his methods or how he's going about this relationship I agree however on the fact that you two should leave this girl alone from now on. I do not wish to hear of any more of this or have come to find out I've lost one of my children because they did not take heed to the warning given. This vampire has come in peace and I respect this greatly. He has calmly and rationally stated what is to become of the situation if it is to get out of hand again. However with what I have learned you two will be punished and we will discuss this punishment after Mr. Salvatore leaves. We are family first and a coven lastly but first we are to protect humans not to cause them harm or fear. I am greatly shamed by you both. As for you Mr. Salvatore I do hope you plan to care for this human and are not using her by any stretch of the imagination."

I nod with nothing else to say it's no one's affair but mine and Bella's and the only one I've to convince is her not anyone else. Jasper walks me to the door.

"I do hope that next time we've a meeting it will not be that of bad news on either of our sides."

"Touché… perhaps we'll hunt together like old times?"

He grins.

"I'd like that. Take care my friend."

"You as well."

As I walk out the doors to the Cullen's house I realized and shake my head. There wasn't bloodshed hell there wasn't even a fight. I sigh… knowing damn well why… "Isabella…"I mutter to myself and go find myself someone to feed from and head on home on the way though I actually find myself a bit concerned on what Bella's decision will be… I'd know soon enough. I just hoped I wouldn't have my fucking heart ripped out of my chest.

"_She's changing you brother…"_

I shrug and close my eyes as I lay amongst the couch.

"Good night Stefan."

_(Laughter)_

* * *

Bellapov

I twirl the necklace around in thought. His eyes piercing through my mind I haven't been able to sleep as I continue to think about my decision. I look to the time and finally go over everything in my head and come to a decision. I dress and get ready.

* * *

Damonpov

I sigh as I get to the school and already see her truck there. I'm disappointed to know her decision. I grip the wheel in thought but force myself to head to class anyhow. However once I arrive she's not there. I narrow my eyes in thought. The first bell rings and the entire class is here but her. I start to fear something has happened to her. Why would her truck be here but not her? Furthermore why has she chosen not to be with me?

I wait as the tardy bell rings no Bella. If Edward or Rose got to her… I think to myself and start to bitterly write todays assignment on the board. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave this god forsaken town! What was the point now really?

The students begin their assignment and for once Eddie boy keeps his eyes off me and does his work. I stare upon Bella's empty seat and shake my head. I lean back and kick my legs out as I look out the window 20 minutes have now passed. I close my eyes but almost fall damn near out of my chair as her scent hits and it floors me. I quickly turn to see her sitting at her desk. A smile about her face and she's twirling that necklace about her neck. I cannot suppress the smug smile about my face but I must I have to so I turn my back to her and begin to write something else on the board so not to give myself away.

"You're late Ms. Swan."

"But sir!"

"I do not wish to hear anymore of your excuses young lady once again you will stay for detention. I've grown tired of your behavior and I will hear no more of it! Do I make myself clear Ms. Swan?"

"Picture perfect." She snaps and I hear her slam her book down.

"Very well make that two days detention one more word snappy word from you and you'll be visiting the principal do we have an understanding!"

"Dick…" She mutters under her breath.

Driving me mad… I swallow it back.

"Out of my classroom!"

"Whatever!" She grabs her things and leaves.

I turn and force the frown upon my face, the classroom all but Edward of course share the same look of surprise.

"Does anyone else wish to cross me today?"

They all shake their heads and go back to work.

The bell for the end of class rings and once the last student is out I smugly smile.

"She's mine…"

* * *

Bellapov

I keep my head down throughout my next class not able to hide the smile amongst my face. I knew we got a long road ahead and this will be interesting indeed but I also couldn't wait to try. What can I say Damon Salvatore brought out a rather adventurous side in me but for once I felt alive. Too much my surprise as well Alice and Jasper sat with me and my friends today. Emmett, Rose and Edward stayed behind and looked to us off and on curiously.

I chose my words carefully but was curious.

"So Jasper how do you know Mr. Salvatore?"

He smiles.

"Just a crossing in roads once upon a time." He winks and I nod.

"My Jazzy gets around." Alice hints.

"Apparently so."

Mr. Salvatore passes us as he goes and sits at the teachers table. However even he couldn't subdue the look upon his face when he saw his old friend and Alice at my table. I could tell it was killing him to pass some sly remark about but he kept going. They introduce themselves to my friends and are very sociable and sweet. In some ways Jasper rather reminded me of Damon only minis the jerk side of things. I lower my head in thought and grin towards the table.

Once lunch was over Alice and Jasper walk with me outside. But Alice stops me at one point and she and Jasper look around before they speak.

"We're very sorry about what Rose and Edward and we both want you to know we will have your and Damon's back with whatever you need."

"Um… thanks…?" I say rather nervously.

"She's only use to Damon darlin' when it comes to us vampires." Jasper says.

"About your question earlier… Salvatore and I both served together once. You got yourself one hell of a soldier there."

A prideful smile fills my face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes mam…"

I so wanted to hear this story from Damon's perspective it intrigued me no doubt. I knew with Damon I'd a lot of history to cover but I wanted to know everything.

"Huh…"

Alice laughs at how I said this and we head on to our next classes.

The rest of the day seems to go ok. The last period ends and I actually start to feel nervous as detention comes about. I wasn't sure what quite to expect other than this was the point where Damon and I admitted what we felt for each other and I wasn't sure it'd be through words or what. That was the thing with Damon and I everything seemed to be full of surprises. And like the sight of blood I always hated surprises yet once again Damon brings out a side of me I never knew existed. I put up my books and head to Mr. Salvatores class. He says nothing and hands me a written assignment. I do the work. I hand it in. only this time he stashes it into his desk to grade later.

He clears his throat and goes to shut the door. My heart races beyond belief and I pray I don't pass out. Suddenly we appear at the corner of the very back of the room. I bite upon my lower lip as he presses me into the corner and starts to kiss me along the neck and works his way up to my lips.

He pauses for a moment

"You're a very, very cruel girl by the way tricking me like that. I saw your truck her on time and thought you to change your mind but then you played another game. To make me think you weren't going to show period and break my heart."

"So you admit you have a heart?" I tease.

"Yes I do… but it's all yours."

He kisses my lips and I arch my back into the corner I feel his hand going up my skirt.

"Damon…"

"I mean…" I start to correct myself remembering where we are.

"When we're being intimate I only want to hear Damon come from those lips."

I grin on this but still my nerves were alit. I push his hand away from it going up much further and thought I was to cry at my own embarrassment of this.  
"Damon we can't do this here…"  
"Why not." He says breathlessly in my ear.

I close my eyes looking down.

"You don't understand…"

"What's wrong?"

"Damon I'm a virgin…" I whisper wanting to die considering I knew he'd had more than his share of experience and yet here I was pathetic and lame.

"You thought I was going to do that here? Our first time? Isabella… I'm not that cruel just a little fun was all. I do have some respect and I already knew that.  
I keep my head lowered I'm so embarrassed and new to all this.

"Hey…" He lifts my chin with his fingers.

"You never have to be ashamed of something like that. Hell if anything that just drives me more insane to know that and make me want you that much more. Just knowing I'm your first? You've not a clue what it does to me. Sure this school room thing is a big fantasy because it's you… but our first time isn't going to be me banging you in some corner of a classroom. Have some faith in me darling."

I grin on this and lean into his chest. His arms wrap around me.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't break my heart that's all I ask of you. Please just don't…"

"We may fight, we may not agree but I will do my damnest to treat you as you so deserve."

A bit of a smirk appears on his face as he pulls back and looks at me.

"Besides when we do the classroom fantasy you'll be in a skirt much shorter than this maybe even plaid and some Mary Janes."

I hit him on the arm and he laughs.

"Fine just come to class naked that'll work too."

"You're such an ass."

"This is an ass and a nice one at that." He says lightly popping his hand on my rear.

"Hmmm, I better stop while I still can." He drops his hands and heads back to his desk.

He kicks out his legs on his desk and I grab my bag.

"So do you wish me to quit or continue teaching my dear Isabella?"

"You're such a horrible teacher." I say and laugh.

He nods with a smile about him.

"But I like it."

I watch his face curiously on this.

"Then I suppose I've my answer."

He then looks to me and puts his elbows upon his desk with a look of anticipation about him.

"So when do you tell daddy a bit of a fib and come stay with me one weekend?"

Holy freaking hell… I bite my lower lip and smile but the playful side of me seeps through. I shrug but say nothing and walk out the door. I hear him chuckle a bit as I exit the school.


	11. Louis, Louis, Louis

Chapter 11 (I do not own anything) **Please Read and Review I appreciate it! I've a few reviewers asking for a certain aspect to take place… I cannot tell you anything other can keep reading…**

Bellapov

"PLEASE!"

"Ugh no Angie you and Jess both ditched my ass last time and…" I stop refrain from the rest of that story.

"And we said we were sorry a million times."

"A million one more would be nice."

They laugh.

"You ladies should be focusing on your reports and not on talking."

I shake my head and try not to laugh as I hear his voice chiming behind me.

"Um yes sir Mr. Salvatore." Angie says but Jess is giving him the ogling eyes making me nauseas.

"Pst… What are you doing you're report on?" Jess asks.

I shrug as I was still going over some books trying to come up with something. I narrow my eyes at Jessica's book collection.

"Please don't tell me that's what you're doing a report on…" I whisper harshly.

Every damn book was vampire related that rather unnerved me naturally.

"What he said anything…"

"I doubt he meant bloodsucking leeches." I hiss knowing he'd hear that and hoped to get a rise out of him later it'd be all to funny.

"Leeches?"

I nod and go back to looking through my books.

"Vampires happen to be very hot Bella."

I roll my eyes.

"And just how many do you know?"

We all laugh but mine's a bit of a softer laugh considering I now knew at least 7 or so. Ugh my life is crazy…

"I'm sticking to the vampires Brad Pitt hmmm."

"You're so out there Jess."

"Ok tell me one vampire that's sexier than Brad Pitt."

I bite my lip and shake my head. I already was dating one way hotter but continued to play along.

"You're right… He is pretty hot."

"Ladies…"

I feel him directly behind me now knowing he heard everything I said and I lower my head grinning.

"I've already told you no talking did I not?!"

I nod but it's taking all will power not to die in laughter.

"And you Ms. Swan you've already got detention are you begging for more trouble?"

Yes… but shake my head no.

"Keep it up and see where it gets you."

Once he walks away I clear my throat and grab a few books and decide to see if there was something else I wasn't too keen on doing a report on any of those. But I also had to get away as I was suppressing a good laugh. I come to an isle and scan through some books but find myself laughing. I grab a book and flip through it and look up to see Mr. Salvatore grinning at me shaking his head. He knew I was messing with his head. I turn around only to laugh a bit more on this.

I finally decide on something and sit back down. I work on it until the bell rings for our next class.

"A word Ms. Swan before you leave."

"Yes sir."

He waits until the library is clear and shakes his head crossing his arms.

"Brad Pitt?"

I shrug.

"Hmmm." He sighs.

"And bloodsucking leeches?"

I nod trying not to grin but fail.

"Off you go Ms. Swan."

But as I head for the door I hear him mutter…

"I'd give ole Louis a run for his money darling…"

I keep walking but softly say.

"Easily…"

Come lunchtime Jasper and Alice sit with us again I see the look of disapproval on the other Cullen's faces but found it rather funny to be honest. I pick at my food but it smelt terrible and made me feel rather nauseas. Jasper laughs as he watches me.

"Problem sug?"

"Other than this causing me to want to projectile vomit? Nah, I'm pretty good."

Everyone at the table a laughs and I turn to see Angie and Eric making out. I grin at this.

"When did this take place?"

I say looking over to them. Angie blushes and Eric shrugs.

"It just kind of happened."

"It's disgusting…" Jess says and I wanted to smack her she could be such a bitch sometimes.

It didn't help matters that she kept scoping out Damon every moment she gathered.

"No it's not they make a cute couple jerk…"

Jess's jaw drops and Mr. Salvatore just happened to walk up at that point and I swore he was about to lose it.

"Did you honestly just call me a jerk?"

"Yep."

Angie laughs.

"Oh come on Jess even you know you are." Angie adds smiling.

Jess scoots her chair out and makes this ridiculous pouty face she starts to walk away and I call out.

"Oh come on you're just mad because someone finally put you in your place."

She starts to cry as she leaves. Damn it I didn't mean for that. I just didn't want her picking on Angie of all people she's really cool and didn't deserve one of Jess's stupid outbursts. I roll my eyes and grab my tray as I toss out the contents and make my way out to find Jess.

I follow her out to the bleachers and sit next to her as she continues to cry. I sigh rather irritated to be honest but really didn't mean to cause this much of an issue.

"Look Jess I'm sorry. I just wish you'd be nicer sometimes is all."

She nods wiping her eyes but something catches my attention and I pull back her blonde locks of hair and see the fang marks.

"Um Jess?"

"What?"

"How did these get here?"  
"What?"

"These bite like marks."

"What are you talking about?"  
I swallow back and place her hair back down.

"You don't know how you got them?"

"You're acting odd there's no mark there." She says as she grabs her mirror from her purse to look.

It was plain as day yet she couldn't see it. I close my eyes for a moment feeling rather ill. She'd been compelled.

"So no one's harming you are you dating anyone?"

I asked hoping that maybe there was a chance that she too was dating a vampire and like me just didn't want to give his secret away. A love bite I could handle as I'm sure Damon will eventually be curious about feeding from me but someone harming my friends that's going to piss me off.

"I don't have a boyfriend we both know that."

Ok then who the hell did this? Damon sure as hell wouldn't feed from anyone at school and the Cullen's feed from animals.

"You just be careful hun ok."

"What's with you Bella? You go from bitching me out to acting all protective of me?"

I sigh and raise up.

"Bells about to ring Jess."

She nods grabbing her bag as well and follows me to the building. I continued to feel ill throughout the day. I didn't care much for Jess but I still didn't want someone causing her harm. At the end of the day I head back to Mr. Salvatore's for detention.

I take my seat and he looks over at me from his desk.

"What's wrong Ms. Swan?"

"It's something we'd have to discuss later…" I hint.

He nods as we still heard other students out in the hallway.

"No assignment today just take out your book and read it the remainder of detention."

I nod and take out the book he'd wanted me to read. Once the hallway is clear he goes and shuts his door.

"What is it?"

"Someone's been feeding from Jessica."

He narrows his eyes.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes I questioned her about it Damon and she had no recollection and when I pointed out in a mirror even she acted as if I was crazy and said she saw nothing but it was there clear as freaking day! I asked her if she was dating anyone and she said she wasn't."

He nods.

"I'll see what I can find out."

"Thanks."

"I thought you hated Jessica."

"I kind of do but even at that she doesn't deserve that Damon."

"It could have been just a random feed."

"Maybe…"  
"So how's the blood treating you?" He hints with a wink.

"Um yeah you should have been more specific on its full effects."

He grins.

"Ah but why this is much more fun."

He knew it was causing me even more vivid sex dreams all in which he's the star naturally. But it was even affecting me during the day now I found myself having to constantly cross my legs with the ideas that danced around in my head. I had more energy though however certain foods now weren't as appealing I'd become an even pickier eater than I already was.

He reopens the door and takes his seat once again as I go back to reading. Detentions about over when I put my book up and am about to leave he shuts the door shaking his head mischievously.

"I do believe a certain someone owes me an apology."

I remember back to the library and giggle a bit.

"Nah, I'm good." I say and go to push past.

He shakes his head and picks me up placing me on top of my desk.

"You play a harsh game but I can be just as mean…"

He leans into me as if he's about to kiss me but he smiles and pulls back.

"Off you go now Ms. Swan."

Shit! I wanted to beg and pout and he knew that.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He keeps his arms crossed and chuckles as he looks out the window. I grab my bag and start to head out the door but I purposely pass his way as I go. I grab him by the collar and zealously kiss his lips anyhow and hurriedly make my way out leaving him dumbfounded.

* * *

Damonpov

I stand there not able to blink breath or move as she totally caught me so off-guard. I turn as she walks out the door with a smug grin about me. Looks like I was about to learn just all Bella truly had within her. Damn…

I also knew that girl was playing a game with me in that library. I grin in thought. She might just be able to put up with me after all I find myself thinking as I sit back at my desk and grade today's papers.

* * *

Bellapov

Friday…

"You working this weekend dad?" I ask as I quickly hide the necklace in my shirt nearly forgetting yet again.

"Yep."

"Ok well I was just going to let you know I'll be staying the night at Angie's."

"Ok hun just let me know if you're staying longer."

"I will."

So many mixed emotions floated around me at this moment as I drank my orange juice and was about to head to school. I was pretty sure this weekend was the big one and I'd never been so scared yet excited at the same time in my life. My hands were rather shaky as I grabbed my bag to head to school.

"I'm working tonight so I suppose you'll already be gone when I get back."  
"Probably."

"OK just wanted to make sure don't forget your phone when you leave Bells."

"I won't dad."

We were going to be in the library again today for Mr. Salvatore's class. He was on this book report kick so that's what we were working on. I started to think of the irony that Jess was doing a report on vampires apparently one had been feeding from her only she'd no recollection. What are the odds? I softly laugh as I see her past down a picture and it's Louis and Lestat. I see Mr. Salvatore walk by and he rolls his eyes. I grin at this and go back to working on my Edgar Allan Poe one.

"Honestly Bella could you pick something less tragic and not so dark?"

I shrug.

"I don't know I like Edgar."

"You would…" Angie teases.

I also thought it was interesting that Damon had lived through some very important history he was even alive when Edgar Allan Poe was! Which I found to me rather cool, then I started to wish I could do a report on Damon instead. He'd love that well maybe there was so much darkness he might not want that all rehashed.

I've my head laid about the desk as I begin to write a rough draft to all this. However little was I aware I'd fallen asleep.

"Wake up now…" I hear Damon's voice softly say.

I slowly raise and realize we're still in the library.

"D.. Mr. Salvatore?" I quickly correct.

"Easy it's just us now. I compelled everyone else into leaving and forgetting."

"You almost got me in big trouble…"

Shit what did I say? I swallow hard and become alarmed.

"You must've been having some dream there."

"What did I say?"

He grins.

"What did you not say?"

"You're kidding!"

"Um no you shocked the living hell out of everyone you should have seen your friend's faces."

I felt ill all a sudden and rather faint like.

"No…" I stand up scooting my chair back.

"Easy ok everything's fine it's as if it never happened."

I cover my mouth in thought.

"You're very vocal…" He says clearing his throat.

"Oh no…" I say blushing nonstop and couldn't even look at him.

"You've no idea how bad I want to take you against this table right now."

He says and my heart does that skipping thing.

"Just do me a favor and don't fall asleep in any other classes. I'd hate to compel the entire school my dear Isabella."

"I'm so sorry…"

He chuckles and sighs.

"I'm not I liked everything I heard but yes we've to be careful so no more sleeping in class."

I nod.

"Off you go Ms. Swan."

I nod yet again and nervously make my way out.

* * *

Damonpov

I'm over here grading papers when I hear the class start to laugh a little and look up curiously to see Bella with her head down but pencil still in hand. I thought maybe she was being silly about something and go back to my papers when I hear my name escape her lips. Note yes I said I desperately wanted to hear it and I'm damn glad I did however not quite the way I'd expected it. I shake my head trying to figure out how to handle the situation and come to my feet to make my way over.

When moans begin to escape her lips and a very vulgar phrase involving my name comes out and I rush over as Bella's hand starts to go somewhere it shouldn't well at least not in front of everyone else. It was very tempting to let her finish this out just so I personally could watch then compel everyone after but I just couldn't do that. So I grab her hand and immediately place it back on the table and compel the class and have them leave. I even had to compel the librarian. Once I was done I go to wake Bella up and hear and physically see my name escape those sweet lips of hers once more. I wanted her so bad. She'd not a clue what this was doing to me how badly I just wanted to continue to let her sleep and watch and listen. I look around and steal a kiss before I wake her.

The look on her face when I explain just what took place is priceless. I felt bad though on how her heart rate seemed to jump around and she never stopped blushing even as she left. All I knew is I couldn't wait for tonight my pants were getting tighter and tighter as the day progressed.

* * *

Bellapov

My cheeks were hurting I was blushing so much. I tried my best to go about my day like normal but wanted to find the biggest rock and hide. However towards lunchtime I'd begin to loosen up somewhat about it and wished I could have seen Damon's face and wondered truly what all I'd said.

I grab my tray and once again the food smells and looks like utter shit. But I sit down anyway and gnaw at a pear. The rest of us laugh though as Jasper's building some sort of fort looking thing with his carrots and celery. Mr. Salvatore walks by with a grin seeing this.

"Mr. Cullen are we playing with our food?"

Jasper grins.

"No sir."

"Very well then you wouldn't mind if…"

He leans over and knocks down his fort. We all laugh and Jasper sighs and leans back in his chair as Mr. Salvatore walks away. Jasper puts his arm around Alice and pulls her into his chest kissing her forehead. They were entirely too cute and very attractive. The bell rings and we all hop up and as the day winded down I grew more anxious and nervous.

Before I knew it the last bell had rang and I grabbed my bag headed to my locker. Mr. Salvatore was lecturing one of his students I could tell they'd tried to test him in some sort of fashion. I open my locker as the student leaves his class with his head down. I shake my head in thought poor guy I'd certainly not want to be on the other end of that but then I wondered what he'd done to push him. I hear him clear his throat and turn as he leans against his doorway.

"Do not be late next week Ms. Swan. I expect you on time every day from now on do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Mr. Salvatore."

"Very well we shall see…" He says and heads back into his class.

As I'm walking away he calls out.

"Have a very nice weekend Ms. Swan."

I grin and nod but do not turn around to face him as I continue to walk out the doors.

I get home and start to think of what to pack and how to pack. My cell goes off and I look to see it's a text from Damon.

_Can I have you for the entire weekend?_

I guess that answers my question I think. Thus also meant I was going to have to call Charlie at some point and let him know I was staying longer.

(If I must) I reply back.

_Ok evil one I'll see you soon._

After I pack I shower and do some girlie maintenance not knowing what to expect. I gather everything I think I'll need and make my way out of the house. I do my best to remember to breathe and not hold my breath the entire drive to Damon's. I cut on the radio in hopes to relax but belt out in laughter at the song that's playing. I mean what are the odds. It was the same song that Damon had set as a ringtone for me. I manage to remember where his cabin was and I park but just sit in the truck for a moment once again trying to collect myself. I take in one last deep breath and get out of the truck and grab my bag from the bed of my truck.

I'm making my way over as Damon's already opening the door and he's leaning against it. Damon's wearing his blue jeans and a black buttoned dress shirt. His arms were crossed about and he gives me that grin and winks… I'm in trouble… Deep… Deep… Big Trouble, I think as I grin in return and shake my head.

**Slight lems warning to come in future chapters**


	12. Intense Love

Chapter 12 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thank you and citrusy/slight lems warn. A lot of hard work went into this chapter. That's why it's so long. Hope all enjoy thanks! Heart to hearts and sexy times :)**

Bellapov

"Come on in."

He grabs my things and takes them into his bedroom. I take in a breath and look around. I laugh as I turn to see the Scooby Doo picture I colored in detention on Damon's black fridge.

"I had to display it you stayed in the lines so well."

"Cute Damon."

"I thought so."

"You certainly are into the whole dark vampire thing aren't you?"  
"Now why would you say that?"

"Black and brown…"

He looks around as if he never thought about it.

"Huh…"

"I'd take you to a movie or to go eat but seeing as how we're on the down low until graduation…"

"I'm good Damon really. I knew this was going to be somewhat difficult."  
"I rented some movies and if they don't float your boat we always got pay-per-view as well."

I nod. He makes his way over towards me and takes my hand leading me to his couch.

"Calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

We sit down and he puts his arm around my shoulder and leans back kissing the top of my head.

"Listen… I just want to get everything out in the open so there is no confusion. We do this when you're ready, if it's not this weekend then that's ok. I just want you to relax and be yourself. That's not what this relationship is about and I don't want you thinking that ever. Just so you know as well I'm not going to mess around behind your back either. Anything I do of any sort of sexual nature would only be with you. This to me isn't dating or any nonsense it's the real deal. I want you to see that. I know that might be a slight fear because of the way I feed."

"I don't fear you cheating on me."

"You don't?"

I shrug.

"I just don't see you doing that."

He smiles.

"Good because I won't."

That grin forms on my face though.

"I'd cheat on you though."  
He raises a brow at this as if wondering where I'm going with this.

"OH you would, would you?"

I nod.

"With who?"

"Brad Pitt."

He sighs.

"Guess I'll have to hunt the bastard down and kill him. Then steal his wife." I hit him on the arm.

He laughs.

"You started that one darling."

He runs his fingers along my hand.

"I'm all in this too Damon all teasing aside I only want you."

A big grin forms on his face. He takes his fingers and runs it along my hand.

There's a knock at the door.

"Stay put…" He says softly and answers.

The smell of food hits and I shake my head grinning. He pays and shuts the door.

"I ordered it just before you got here. I wasn't sure what you liked I figured I couldn't go wrong with Chinese and a little bit of everything."

"It smells really good actually."

Damon has me pick out a movie.

"The Crow huh?"

"Sure why not?"

He smirks.

"That's fine by me."

"Well you did rent it."

"That maybe but I do believe you've got a bit of a dark side…"

"Well my boyfriend is a vampire…"

"Dually noted my dear."

I go through what he ordered and make me a plate. Damon lays down on the couch and starts the movie. Once I'm done I start to put things away. Damon taps me on the thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking up…"

"Um no you're not I got it."

"Damon I can clean up after…"

Before I even finish that statement he's off the couch and I blink and everything is off the table. He's then back on the couch laying down and pulling me along with him.

"Show off."

I feel him chuckling against me.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"How close were you and Jasper?"

"Eh, we were pretty good friends back in the day."

"He told me you served together?"

"He'd be correct."  
"He also said you were a good soldier…"

"Is that so?"

I roll over and face him. I run my hand along his chest in thought.

"It's still a bit hard to believe you've been around for that long."

He nods as if not sure what to say.

"It's been a bit of a rough ride I suppose you could say."

I lean into his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Would you ever visit Mystic Falls again just out of curiosity?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I don't know maybe just to see what became of the town once the famous Damon Salvatore left."

"Famous huh?"

I shrug.

"A lot of people didn't care for me Isabella I was rather a prick I was a different sort of vampire then. I'd a few human friends that still remain such as Liz. To be perfectly honest you'd have hated my damn guts hun."

"I know you told me."

"Yeah well you hearing about it and physically seeing it for yourself are two different things. Chances are I would have tried to sleep with you cause I really liked you but would have broken your heart because I'd had moved on eventually to keep from my own heart getting broken. So I would have tried to beat you to the punch first."

"I don't know Damon sometimes I just think there's just something about us… I don't think that's how it would have gone but I do know if I met you back then things would be different in the sense of Elena."

He sighs.

"To be honest maybe you were the sort of distraction I would have needed."

"I would have been jealous of that."  
"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have wanted to just be your distraction."

He places his hand along my chin and lifts it locking his eyes in mine.

"It's like you said Isabella that was a different time and that was my past. Yes I loved her but often enough she wasn't mine to love. I knew deep down she was always Stefan's. I was never fine with that. I loathed it. I was so jealous of him that at times I hated him. Ok well make that a lot of times."

He smirks.

"She belonged to Stefan and I should have accepted that. It was a very long drawn out lesson learned. It's just after both Katherine and Elena wanted my brother over me it put me in an even more selfish phase and at times with Elena I think it was also about me trying to prove something. I wanted to prove she loved me and I'd hurt whoever got in my way to do so."

"Do you think she really loved you?"

"Part of me yes but she always loved Stefan more and I knew that."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugs.

"That's all in the past now and even at that I'm not sorry. Well at least not anymore."

"Why's that."

"Is it that hard to see my crazy Isabella?"

I narrow my eyes as he looks to me.

"I'm in love with you."

The world stopped at that very moment. Yes Damon has said things such as wanting to be with me and about being my lover and such but… he just said he was in love with me.

"You wanna say something sweetheart or you going to leave me in the darkness over here?"

I take in a breath and knew my heart was racing and my entire body was shaking by now.

"You're really in love?"

He smiles and nods.

"Trust me darling I wouldn't get up at 6 am Monday through Friday for just anyone. At first it was rather a little game I was playing to get to know you but it became something else and I couldn't seem to pull away."

I bite my lower lip trying to not cry like an emotional basket case. I knew for Damon Salvatore to say those words he really meant it. This isn't his thing he's just doesn't go to just spill out those words for nothing.

"I love you too Damon."

"Are you sure?"

I nod against him trying to mask my tears against his shirt.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I cry harder.

He laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"Oh Isabella you're certainly one in a million."

"I might be crying but I can still punch you."

"Now that's my girl."

Now I'm laughing and crying. He holds me tighter to him. He felt and smelt so good I could just stay like this forever I thought to myself.

Not realizing I fell asleep I wake up and see I'm in Damon's bed I feel his arm around me. I roll over tiredly.

"Did I really fall asleep?"

He grins.

"Yes you did."  
"I'm so sorry."

"I'm not I just thought this would be more comfortable."

I look down to see he took my shoes off.

"Don't worry I was a partially a gentlemen."

"Partially?"

"I might have groped one of your breasts…"

I hit his chest but break into laughter.

"I didn't look just touched…"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

He cocks a brow.

"Hmmm that almost sounds like a challenge."

He caresses my cheek.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"You're just trying to score."

He laughs.

"That I am but it still doesn't deny the truth."

"Damon…"  
"What?"

"What if I suck?"

"Hell that'd be great!"

I laugh.

"Shut up! I'm serious."

"Isabella that's impossible. Trust me. Plus I've heard you when you're dreaming twice now…"

"Wait did I?"

"Yep kind of why I moved you in here so you could be more adventurous."

"DAMON!"

He laughs.

"Needless to say I love watching you sleep. Hearing my name being called out with those perfect lips of yours damn Isabella."

"I should be mad!"

"But you're not in fact you're dripping wet right now." He says in a sexy whisper his eyes going black for a moment. He closes them for a few seconds. I take my hand to his cheek and he opens his eyes again and they're blue now.

He kisses my hand but the leans over and kisses my lips. He rubs himself against me and I feel his fingers though my hair as he pushes me up against him. He moans out and continues to kiss along my shoulders and neck. I gasps softy at one point but with pleasure as I feel his fangs teasing my neck.

"God I want you so bad." He says as if in pain.

"Damon…" I say breathlessly.

He looks up at me.

"I'm ready…"

He nods without even further questioning it he takes it a step further and I knew it was because he wanted to prepare me first. I feel his hand grind against me through my pants. I can' t stop the rhythm of my hips as he continue about this.

"I can feel you through your pants which desperately need to come off."

He undoes them and raises up enough to slide them off me and tosses them about the room. His hand now works against my panties…

"Black…" he grins admiring my lacey bikini panties.

"Damon…"

His breathing picks up as I say his name again. He takes my panties off and stares for a moment. I then felt as though I was going to pass out as I feel his bare hands along me now. He shakes his head as if shaking something off. His shirt was already off so he works to get his pants off and I take of my shirt and he unclasps my bra. Shyly, I cover at first. He locks his eyes with mine and pulls my hands away from my breasts.

"So damn sexy and you're all mine…"

I nod and feel his tongue along my breast he takes his time with both and comes back up crawling over me. He gives me a certain look and I nod. He watches my reaction as I actually see all of Damon in his glory as he throws the sheets off us. This vampire cried sex in every which way I craved him I needed him. But I also feared how he was going to get that in to there… let's just say Damon's well-endowed and I'm about to lose my virginity to that? I find myself thinking.

"You ok?" He whispers.

I nod but was rather nervous about what was to come. I knew the first time hurt I'd heard stories such as from Jess when she lost her virginity.

Damon rubs his bare skin against me and I thought I was going to go into orbit. I could feel him along me throbbing hard. He positions himself and lets me know he's going for it. I bite upon my lip as he gently works his way in. He groans out at first and I wince as he makes his way further in he does this and we both feel a certain stop. He looks to me and hands me another pillow to bite down on. He nods as I bite upon the pillow and he finishes diving himself in and comes to a stop for a moment as I continue to bite upon the pillow and claw at his back. Damon starts to pick up at a faster pace but soothes me with kisses along my shoulder and neck. I let go of the pillow as the pain is starting to subside. He looks to me pleadingly as he continues to thrust about me. I nod and he goes to go a bit harder. I gasp out and arch my back as I feel something release from me below and at great pleasure. Damon grins and it's not long after he moans out and I feel him escape within me.

"Did my little virgin just have her first orgasm as well?"  
He says looking down.

"Huh?"

"You sure did. Damn that's fucking hot."

He shows me the wetness upon his sheets.

"That was you…" He says still grinning.

"God that smells good too."

"Smells good?" I say with a giggle.

"You've no idea… you're also bleeding a bit down there so you might want to soak in a bath or something."

I nod.

He kisses my lips once more and rolls over on his side facing me. He runs a hand along my breast and stomach.

"So was it anything like your dreams?" He taunts.

I grin.

"Even better."

"And that's just the beginning my dear. Let me run you a bath."

I raise up.

"I'll get you when it's ready just relax.  
He returns after a while and lifts me up carrying me to the bathroom where he places me in this luxury size tub.

"Holy crap Damon."

"Huh?"

He says as he goes to lean back against the counter.

"Your tub is like huge."

He laughs.

"You're funny."

I shrug and lean back. Whatever he put in the bath smelt wonderful to and it was very bubbly and relaxing no doubt. I look over and see him drinking from a blood bag.

"What no human sacrifice today?"

"No not this weekend." He winks finishing the bag.

"Does this gross you out?" He asks narrowing his eyes.

"Actually no surprisingly, it's funny I use to damn near faint at the sight of blood."

"Really?"

I nod.

"Hmmm, but now you just faint at the sight of me right?"

"That maybe not that far from the truth." I say honestly.

He tosses the empty bag in the trash then makes his way into the tub sliding in behind me. I lean bag against his chest and his hands go around my waist.

"Damon?"

"Yes darling?"

"What do you think the others would think?"  
"The others?"

"You know the ones you lost?"

"Think about what?"  
"Well perhaps I'm actually asking two questions."

"And they are?"

"Well what do you think they would have thought of me?"

"My dear brother would have had a hard time keeping his eyes off you, Elena and you I think would have got along but you're both different entirely which I happen to like, the one thing you both have in common is how you care for others. I notice you tend to put your friends needs before your own. Caroline and you would have been good friends I think she's a bit more bubbly but you would have liked her. Bonnie…" He laughs a bit.

"She'd have liked you because you put me in my place like no other."

He sighs and is quiet for a moment.

"Alaric would have really liked you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he'd know you're the one woman that's set me somewhat straight. That and well he was a teacher as well at one point."

I half laugh.

"I doubt he slept with any of his students."

Damon chuckles.

"Who knows?"

I raise up a bit and turn around facing him.

"I think you were in there all along Damon you were just afraid to show it. I think part of you thought if you showed your vulnerable side you'd come off as weak. Whenever you showed your most susceptible sides you always got hurt so you had enough and locked it away. I think that's your biggest anxiety Damon. I think you fear someone messing with your emotions more than anything."

He narrows his eyes my way and runs a hand along the bubbles in the water. He clears his throat and nods.

"You'd be right in some aspects. Just like with you… don't take this wrong but sometimes you scare the living shit out of me…"

"How?"

He sighs.

"Because you do mess with my emotions something fierce and sometimes I don't always like the way it makes me feel."

I swallow back on this nervously.

"You're not going to run on me are you?"

He smirks.

"I could ever run away from you even though I probably should, if anything I'd fear you running away from me."

"When you say you don't like the way it makes you feel?"

"You make me feel weak sometimes. There's just certain things I notice I do for you or have changed because there's this certain urge within me to give you everything and do it the way it would appease you. Such as Edward and Rose… I'm going to be perfectly honest Isabella. The old Damon would have killed Edward before you even made it to your first date. I would have taken out the competition immediately. I wouldn't have cared about anyone's feelings on it because the moment I realized I wanted you that's all that would have mattered to me. I would have ended any potential threats to me having a chance. But then once I got you if I even got you. I would have ended up hurting you somehow or you would have hurt me and I'd have become vengeful. Vengeful in the sense of making your life hell even if I still loved you because I was just that way, the old me would have left the woods that day you admitted Rose was the one that did that to your back. I would have broken my promise immediately and gone to take her head. You'd have gotten mad at me and hated me for it. I'd get mad in return and tell you what an idiot or something along those lines you were. We'd fight I'd try to kiss you or hell even sleep with you. You'd have slapped me and our little tyrant of an odd relationship would have begun but it would have never turned out to be more than teasing on either of our sides because I then would have created a Damon version of yourself where you too would be afraid to open up to anyone because of what I'd done to you. I'd look upon you everyday and hate myself for what I'd done but I'd never fix matters between us because to me that was a set up for failure because admitting to your mistakes shows others that you yourself knew you were wrong. It also shows incredible weakness. I was never one to like being proved wrong and even when I knew I was I'd fight to the hilt about it and even try to convince myself I was right and say fuck everyone else."

"I would have kicked you in the balls, stuffed you full of vervain and tortured you."

He has a good laugh at this and I smile but lean down and run my hand along his cheek.

"I think you should give yourself more credit. I also think your friends would like the new you but I think they knew he was already in there that's why they were your friends. Perhaps they saw what I did."

"I don't get you…" he says shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"All this faith you have in me hun maybe it's not such a good thing. I'm still Damon… That son of a bitch still lurks within me."  
"Then kick his ass and tell him to shut the fuck up!"

He chuckles.

"You really are something else. Now let's get you out of here before you prune up or start to freeze."

I nod as he lifts up and gets me to my feet.

"Hmmm." He says looking me over.

"I like." He says and I'm still covered in a few bubbles.

He pecks me on the lips and reaches over grabbing me a towel.

"Would you ever consider taking me to your hometown one day?"

He cocks a brow at this wrapping the towel around me.

"Why are you so interested in this Isabella?"

I shrug.

"Just am… I don't know Damon you just fascinate me sometimes. I'd find myself wanting to know more and more about you even seeing where it all took place."

"I shouldn't fascinate you… Even through my own ego I know deep down no one should ever captivate themselves with me."

"Little too late for that Mr. Salvatore."

He smiles shaking his head.

"Perhaps sometime I'll take you there but just be reminded that's where some of my darkest moments shined through most. I don't ever want to hurt you with my past understand?"

I nod and he kisses the top of my head as we make our way out of the tub.

"You need to get some rest. We can play again tomorrow." He winks and we crawl back in to the bed only this time in the buff.

He wraps his arm around me and kisses my shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Damon."

At one point I wake up and notice Damon isn't in the bed with me. But I hear talking and listen as I lay against the pillow. The talking continues and I recognize it to be Damon.

Does he have a guest? This late?

I tiredly rub my eyes and sneak out of the bed curiously and peer through the doorway and see him sitting at his recliner. I shake my head seeing as how he's drinking.

"I'm trying Stefan it's not that easy…"

I narrow my eyes. Stefan? As in belated Stefan?

He sighs and takes a sip from the glass he's about his hand.

"At times I don't know what to do…"

"Yes I admitted I love her but I don't want her to get hurt! Damn it… that's all I ever do and she doesn't seem to realize that Stefan. No matter what I tell her about on my past…"

"I get that and appreciate it. She has no idea how much I love her for having that much faith in me but you and I both know it'll only get her hurt."

"I because I love her that's why and I'm a selfish son of a bitch! See I haven't really changed that much."

A knot forms in my throat as I'm taking all this in.

"I know I will. I know if I fuck this up I'll lose her forever I get that trust me brother I do and that's what scares me the most. I hate feeling like this for someone! I don't want this I should have left the moment I felt that twinge of a feeling when her father arrested me. I can't explain it just that first time I'd ever met her and I was hooked. She's fucking driving me insane even more than I already was."

He sighs again shaking his head taking another drink and he leans over pinching the bridge of his nose and starts to cry.

"I miss you… I know I never could say it before and I was a dick hell we both could be. I miss you so fucking much. I hate this… I wish you could meet her. I wish you were here I'd fix it all. I do whatever I must I just want my brother back."

"I know… I know Stefan."

The tears stream down my face as I watch my Damon break down my heart breaks. I'd no idea… just how bad… Jesus… Damon…

"I wish they could have met her too. I don't think I've ever loved a woman like this before."

He sighs.

"Yes possibly even more than her."

He says this and the room rather spins on me and I feel as though I can't breathe.

"It scares the living shit out of me."

He pours himself another glass. I wanted to run in there and shower him with kisses and wrap my arms around his neck and tell him how much I loved him. But he'd know I saw this and this was his time obviously this was his way of release and his way of having sometime with his brother whether he was really there or not. I make my way back to the bed and cry into the pillow I find myself praying for Damon Salvatore. Hell and at that praying for us in general this vampire was broken he lost everyone he loved and he was frightful of loving me and letting go.

After a while I feel him sneak back into the bed with me. I tiredly roll over and lay against his chest. He runs a soothing hand along my back.

"I love you…"I say softly.

He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too darling now get some sleep."

I wake up the next morning and smell bacon and coffee. I grin shaking my head. I see a red and black robe out on the bed and assume that it's laid out for me. I get out of bed and place it on and make my way to the bathroom where make sure I brush my teeth before I enter the kitchen. Last thing I want is morning breath and especially with a vampire who's senses are off the charts. However the memory of last night rather hits about seeing Damon breakdown the way he had. Chills fill my body as I try to shake it off. I take in a breath and rinse out my mouth.

I make my way to the kitchen and laugh seeing Damon in a white chef's apron flipping a pancake.

I snag a piece of bacon of a plate.  
"So you cook?"

"Stereotyping are we? You think just because I'm a bloodsucking leech I can't cook?"

"Actually I was expecting you to be hanging from the ceiling or hear the flapping of wings about the room."

He laughs.

"Darn I almost did the ceiling one. I'm sorry to disappoint."

"You should be. Try a lot harder next time you're lacking in your vampiric ways."

He sighs and places the pancake on a plate and turns off the stove. Suddenly his arms around my waist laying over me and we're on the couch. He's kissing along my neck and whispers.

"Are you certain about that?"

I nod. Damon takes off the silly apron and tosses it to the floor.

"You better go have breakfast before I end up making you mine." He says his eyes black with thirst.

He raises back up and makes his way back into the kitchen and places a plate a cup of coffee on the table. He pulls out the chair looking to me. I take a seat and start to eat and to my surprise he's actually a decent cook it was really good.

"This taste awesome actually. Not too bad Damon."

He nods and sits next to me folding his arms about.

"Something on your mind?" I question as he looks like he's starting off into space.

He shrugs.

"Nope."

I finish my breakfast and Damon takes my plate and glass to the sink.  
"You really don't have to wait on me Damon."

"I want to so hush."

"Well by all means Mr. Snippy."

He grins.  
"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Thought we could spend most our day outside."

"Sounds good to me."

"Make yourself at home."

I nod as he exits the room. I decide now's a good time to call my dad and let him know I'll be another night. I narrow my eyes though seeing I've a text message and I recognize the number all too well. I take in a breath and look to the bathroom door in thought. I read the message.

_Where were you Bella?_

I scroll through and see another from him as well.

_I just wanna talk could you at least call me?_

I clench my hand bitterly around my phone. Really? And wouldn't he already know if he could read Damon's mind I'm sure he knew I was going to be here. I start to feel slightly ill but now I'm also rather pissed. So before I call Charlie and before Damon steps out from his shower I call him.

"Bella?!" He says as if happy.

"Look here's the deal I don't want you calling or texting me. Stay out of Damon's head. In fact stay out of any of my friend's heads."  
"Don't be like that Bella I just want to talk. Are you telling me we can't even be friends? And where were you last night?"

I close my eyes at this.

"Please tell me you weren't in my room again!" I whisper harshly.

He says nothing.

"You know what Edward no we can't be friends. You tend to take things a bit too far."

"So you can be friends with Alice and Jasper but not me?!"

"Precisely."

"Where are you?!"

"Watch it Edward I might be human but I happen to know certain things."

He laughs.

"I'm not fucking around you don't realize just how creepy you're coming off as. I don't like the way you make me feel."

"I'm not meaning to. I'm sorry."

"Look I'm going to hang up now and you're going to move on and get on with your life. Besides no offense but we were barely together and you act as if we'd been together for years. We weren't even really boyfriend and girlfriend we were just dating and I told you this so you already knew."

"But you lied to me Bella."

"Just how…"

"You told me you'd no real feelings for him at least not of a romantic nature."

I exhale and my stomach starts to hurt a bit.

"I didn't lie to you. I didn't mean for you to get hurt in all this either but I also cannot control the way I feel. It's over its time you recognize that for yourself."

I hear the shower come to a stop.

"Look like I said just no more calls, texting and stay away from my house."  
"Bella… you're making a mistake. He's going to hurt you."

"The only one hurting me right now is you. Goodbye Edward."

I hang up as my hands shake a bit praying Damon heard none of that. I then call my dad quickly.

"Bells."

"Hey dad."

"What's up kiddo?"

Damon comes out fully dressed in black jeans and a charcoal looking dress shirt looking like a sex god naturally. He makes his way behind me as I talk to Charlie and he kisses my shoulders. I try not to quiver in my voice as I continue to try and concentrate.

"Um I'm gonna be coming home tomorrow."

"Well ok then Bells just be safe have fun."

"OK dad I'll see you then."

"Bye kiddo."

"Bye dad."

I hang up and turn back around facing Damon.

"That's so wrong."

He laughs.

"What?" he tries to play innocent.

"It's not like daddy knew what I was doing." He winks.

"Ugh."

I head into the bedroom to get ready as well.

"Is everything ok?"

Damon calls to me. How does he do that shit? Like just knowing…?

"I'm fine." I call out but don't look back afraid he'll see past my bullshit detector. Which Damon seems to be spot on about. Maybe it's a vampire thing.

I get showered and dressed then fix my hair. I come out and Damon's laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. His arms and legs crossed. I tap my hand against his boot and he cocks an eye open at me. He then rises coming to a grin.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"I like it when you were dresses."

I blush in thought. "Very sexy my dear Isabella." It was just a simple white summer dress with a black belt that went around the waist and I wore a black sweater over it but the way he reacted I might as well have been in lingerie.

"Why thank you."

He takes my hand leading me to the backdoor of the cabin.

"It's pretty secluded here so no one will see us." He explains as we step outside.

We walk around in silence for a bit. I look around amazed by amount of nature he has right in his backyard practically the woods where just right there. We come to a log and set down staring out at the lake.

"You actually got a pretty view and right in your backyard damn near."

He says nothing put puts his arm around me.

We talk a bit more about our lives before coming to Forks. Every once in a while Damon picks up a rock and tosses it in the water seeing how many skips he can get in. He even admits to me how he went about the teaching gig and compelling them to give him the job since they needed an English Literature teacher anyway. I laugh at this knowing it was so wrong. Damon even begins to tell me of some of the ways he compels others once he's done feeding that sometimes he makes a game out of it and see's what he can get them to do but nothing harmful and sometimes it's things such as bettering their lives once he's done as supposed to killing them which what he used to do. Ugh I just can't picture him like that. I lean against him and feel him breathing along my neck.

"I think we better head back…" He says and his eyes are black with thirst.

I nod and we raise up.

"Damon…"

He turns facing me as we head back.

"I don't mind you know."

"Mind?"

"You know if you need to feed from me."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't but to be honest even I'm rather curious."

"Is that so?"

I shrug.

"The problem my dear is I can't compel you…" He hints.

"I know."

He stops and looks to me.

"Exchanging of each other's blood like this Isabella is very intimate and it will create a certain bond."

"I'm will aware on my side already."

He chuckles.

"Before you drink from me anymore I want you to really think about the consequences. With you it's different I do not face the same consequences you would. You must realize that if you die at any given time with my blood…"

"I know Damon and I have thought about it."

"And?"

"Let's just put it this way Damon… If I knew you'd still be in my life even as a vampire… It doesn't sound all that terrible."

He half smiles but looks to be in thought about something.

"Becoming one of us changes you and sometimes for the worse."

"Are you saying I'd go rogue?"

"Honestly?"

I nod.

"I don't see you having that issue as much as I'd be afraid you wouldn't be happy as a vampire."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugs.  
"When you're a vampire Isabella you cannot escape the certain edge or darkness that comes over you. The morals you once had as a human rather change. For one thing they rather have to just for mere survival as one of us. That's another thing to... There are always challenges that come your way and drama will seem to follow you everywhere or at least in my case, It's not an easy life by no means. That's another thing as well you've not seen me at my worst, my darkest moments, you've not seen me feed, you've yet to see my truest temper and you haven't seen me take a life. If you were to ever become a vampire and joined me in that lifestyle you would eventually see parts of me that might cause you to feel differently. You might even realize you no longer love me. And you'd be stuck as a vampire Isabella once you turn I cannot take it back. The only way out of it is death. I could never bring you back to your human state."

He half laughs as if in misery.

"Thus, just proves certain things to myself as well. I'd have jumped at the chance to turn you to know someone I actually love and loves me back in the day. I've grown tired of being alone. Just the mere idea of no longer having to wander around these days as vampire without a mate so to speak… You should also know that if you were ever turned and you one day begged for death's sweet embrace I wouldn't have the selflessness to do so. There's no way. There are just so many things to consider."

"Ever think that it maybe it'd all work out no matter what we faced?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because of how we feel about each other… Why does it matter whether it's as vampire or human? Even as a human drama seems to follow I know that myself and you know that as well. The only true difference at this moment besides a few other obvious details is that I wouldn't be as defenseless."

"Are you trying to tell me you want to be turned?"

"Like right this minute?" I laugh softly.

"No, but if given the option between death and becoming a vampire I'd pick whatever led me to you."

"So say tomorrow sometime happens…" He starts to hint.

"Then I'd rather not die." I hint in return.

I watch as he swallows back. He closes his eyes for a moment.

"You are different…"  
"What do you mean?"

"You just are…"

I shrug but feel rather confused.

"I just can't believe you'd willingly want this sort of life just to be with me."

He seems to stumble back a bit as though human for a moment.

"Damon?" I say feeling alarmed.

"I'm ok…"

"You don't look ok!"

He chuckles a bit.

"Hmmm." He groans and shakes his head as he starts to walk again.

"Damn it I can't wait." He says looking to me.

"I want you now."

He crashes into my lips. He lifts my dress up and I hear my panties rip as the fall to the ground. I take of his shirt and toss it as well. We end up on the ground his arms bracing my fall. My back arches as I already feel him inside me. Only this time I can enjoy the intensity of it without pain. He glances me over to make sure I'm ok. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer to me. His fingers dig into the earth around us.  
"God you've no idea what you do to me." He grunts out in an angry sort of passionate way that causes me to moan out.

I kiss along his neck as he pounds away at me. Something comes over me something that actually had been in one of my dreams. I bite down along his neck and Damon has this noise of a half growl type moan escape his mouth.

"Harder Isabella drink of me!"

I do as he wishes and he instantly gets off the moment I start to suckle the blood from his neck.

"Keep going." He hisses.

He pulls back a few seconds later and looks to me.

"Good god woman." He says but softly chuckles.

"You're completely maddening!"

He rolls over on the ground. But I smile at his reaction. He reaches for me and has me lay on him.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispers but kisses along my arm as he brings it to his mouth.

He sighs.

"We really need to head back you've made me quite hungry."

I nod and raise up I hold out my hand and he takes it as he raises from the ground. We gather our clothing or what's left of it. He wraps his arms around my waist as we stand there for a moment. I feel his head resting on my shoulder.

"It's ok Damon…"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

He sighs.

"I can't compel you if something goes wrong."

"I trust you."

I can hear him swallow as I bare my neck to him. I feel his lips against my neck and his tongue flicking about it. He places one hand on my waist and I feel his excitement yet again. His hips press against me. He uses his other hand to cover my mouth to keep me from screaming out at first as I feel his fangs pierce into me. I gasp out at first and then feel him begin to drink, the pain instantly gone. My tension in my body releases and I'm like puddy in his arms. He drops his hand from my mouth and runs both his hands along my body now. I couldn't get over how something like this felt so good. I feel him come to a stop and I feel slightly lightheaded.

He nods and scoops me up.

He carries me back to the cabin and lays me on the couch. He looks to me concerned.

"I drank too much."

I blush at this.

"Actually I think the faint spell I felt had more to do with sensory overload."

He grins.

"So it didn't hurt?"

"At first but it was very quick like getting a shot or something then… well…"

"Hmmm interesting." He says crossing his arms and leaning about the wall looking upon me.

"I must say Isabella I really didn't expect all this in one weekend."

I softly laugh.

"Neither did I?"

"Perhaps we are too intense?" He winks.

"Is there such a thing?" I tease back and raise.

Damon heads to the kitchen and returns with some water.

"You should hydrate."

I open the bottle and drink the water.  
"And I was 100 percent correct."

"What's that?"

"You Isabella dear have a very naughty side to you. I'm not sure if I could handle a vampiric Isabella Swan."

I shake my head but smile.

"I do know one thing though."  
"What's that?"

"I'd damn sure like to try one day."

We both laugh.

So that was pretty much it without further words. I'd continue to drink of him and he of me. And we'd go from there and see what happens. This was my way of telling Damon that if I happen to die I was by no means ready to leave his side. For now I'd be his human but perhaps one day I'd become much more…


	13. Headaches Of All Sorts

Chapter 14 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Damonpov

"Bye Damon."

"Bye darling I'll see you tomorrow in class."

She grins before getting in her truck.

"Yes sir Mr. Salvatore."

I chuckle but for many reasons but one main one. Now how do I keep my hands off her during class or school hours period. Furthermore, how do I even attempt to act semiprofessional? The smirk however doesn't leave my face because at this point I don't care. I watch her drive away not wanting her to leave but knew how things were going to be until we could come out with our relationship. In a way though it sparked a bit of a thrill in me I suppose it's just part of my nature.

I make my way back inside and sit at my dining room table taking in the entire weekend. Everything we'd talked about or first time having sex and other new experiences. That was another thing hmmm Isabella Swan was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted in my life. I found it hard to stop. Even now I'm thinking about it and my mouth waters.

I knew that girl was sexy but seeing her in all her glory now literally felt as though I couldn't breathe at times. But the one thing that got me most and it causes me a bit of fright yet at the same time even more love for this girl was the way she feels for me. I hate playing the comparison game but I couldn't help but not to. Elena hated the mere idea of becoming a vampire, I had to go through damn near hell and back to even get her to look at me the way Bella does and even now I know Elena's never looked at me with the amount of passion Bella does. Something such as Stefan and other things were always holding her back. I don't have to question Bella's feelings about me I can sense and see it she's so easy to read. Yet other times she manages to blow me away. That's how I also know when something's bothering her just like this weekend I knew there was still a little something on her mind or something must've happened but she wouldn't budge on it. I normally would get mad and yell about it trying to guilt her into talking to me. This weekend however I didn't want ruined so I let it go I just hope it's not something I'm going to regret doing so with. Like a potential danger.

Bella and I just seem to mesh. She gets me a bit too perfectly sometimes. She can dish it out as much as I give it and I love it. Some of the things she comes up with… I smile in thought. The more I think on this Elena and Stefan had that as well they just entangled their personalities and everything seemed to fall right in place. That's how Bella and I are. Everything just seems to go at its own natural pace and we're both in for the ride waiting to see what happens. If only I'd had known someone like her was to come into my life. I'd have certainly been more patient and taken things another route. But that's all over and done now. All I can do from here is do my best to go from here and make this girl happy and give her all I got and push out asshole Damon as much as possible even though I know he'll shine through at times there's no stopping that but neither is stopping how much I've come to feel for her.

* * *

Bellapov

"Ms. Swan…" He winks my way before any of the other students walk in.

I smile in return.

"And how was your weekend?" He says as he has his back to me writing on the board.

"Dreadful."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm, I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Me too."

I say stifling a giggle.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible liar Ms. Swan."

He says just before the first student arrives.

"All the time…" I whisper and hear him softly chuckle.

Once the bell rings he announces we're to finish our reports in the library today to get them ready to do orally in class tomorrow. I'm walking down the isle Mr. Salvatore talking to Jess about something I wondered if he was compelling her to open up about who was feeding from her. The rest of the class was working on their assignment at the table and I pull out another Edgar Allan Poe book to see if I can gather some different information when I hear…

"_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were; I have not seen_

_As others saw; I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring._

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow; I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone;_

_And all I loved, I loved alone._

_Then- in my childhood, in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life- was drawn_

_From every depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still:_

_From the torrent, or the fountain,_

_From the red cliff of the mountain,_

_From the sun that round me rolled_

_In its autumn tint of gold,_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it passed me flying by,_

_From the thunder and the storm,_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view."_

I turn and see it's coming from Edward as he's directly behind me.

"Sorry I startled you just saw the book, interesting choice."

"You know "Alone" by heart?"

"I've been around for quite sometime remember?"

"Right…"

"I wasn't aware you were a Poe fan."

I shrug and pray Mr. Salvatore doesn't see him over here talking to me or he might reveal himself. I start to walk away and he grabs my wrist trying to pull me back to talk to him. I close my eyes and turn but with a smile.

"Let go of my wrist or I'll stuff you full of vervain."

He rolls his eyes and drops his hand. I'd my free hand about my pocket around the syringe of it I'd been keeping on me lately. I've even made it a habit to keep it under my pillow as of late. Edward vanishes just as Mr. Salvatore looks my way. I knew he was going to sense me even more than usual now with the blood share we did this weekend. I force a smile his way and continue about the isles. I'm heading back and pass by an isle with Angie but she's not looking so good. I narrow my eyes and make my way down to check on her.

"Are you ok?"

She nods but when she does and she turns to me she's pale as hell.

"Angie?"

"I'm fine Bella just tired."

"Are you sure you look ill."

She smiles and reaches for a book but starts to fall back and I barely catch her in time. I gasp as she passes out in my arms and I make out the fang marks on her neck.

"Angie…" My heart races.

"Come on hun wake up."

Position over her and gently slap at her cheeks.

"Angie come on girl please wake up."

Her eyes start to blink and I see Mr. Salvatore peering over at us.

"Everything ok ladies?"

I quickly show him the fang marks same area as Jessica's. He nods as I place her hair back down.

He makes his way over and kneels over.

"Angela I need you to look me in the eyes ok."

She nods.

"Is there anyone causing you harm?"

She shakes her head meanwhile I'm leaning against the bookcase behind us grasping for my own support my knuckles turning white as I cling on and try to gather myself.

"Are you having any special relations with anyone?"

"Eric…" She answers.

He nods knowing he was human.

"So there's been nothing out of the ordinary in your life?"

She shakes her head again. I knew he had to watch what he asked her as the rest of the class now looked on.

"Let Ms. Swan take you to the nurse ok."  
As I hear him say this I swallow back and let go of the bookcase. I turn back to Angie and we help her up. Damon helps her prop up against me as I lead her to the nurse's office. The very tall and very round redhead nurse checks her vital signs. She looks to me.

"If give you a pass could you take her home?"

"That's not a problem."

"I'm concerned about her blood pressure I think you need a day's rest. Some iron as well." Angie nods.  
The nurse gives me a pass to take her home and return once I'm done. I head back to get our things whilst the nurse watches over her. Once I get mine and Angie's bags I walk up to Mr. Salvatore and show him the pass. He nods and crosses his arms looking to me. He looks around to the other students first.

"Are you alright?"

I nod. I could tell he wanted to say something else but had to refrain.

"Just be careful Ms. Swan let me know how Ms. Weber is as soon as you find out."

"Yes sir."

I make my way out and gather Angie the nurse helps me get Angie into my truck. I get her home but make her a peanut butter jelly sandwich and pour her some milk. I don't leave until I make sure she consumes them both. I get her laid down once she's finished.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok hun?"  
She nods.

"If someone was hurting you Angie you would tell me right?"

She smiles.

"I'm fine I don't understand what you're going on about."

What the hell? I close my eyes for a moment and press my lips together but my hands become fist. I take her hand and squeeze it gently. I place her phone on the pillow right next to her. You call me if you need anything. She nods but I can see how tired she is. I feel her forehead before I leave just for my own peace of mind but felt no fever.

I get back in my truck heading back to school and my hands shake. I fight the urge to pull over and have a good cry out of fear for my friend. Angie was my closest one out of the group. So Jessica and now Angie? What the hell is going on? All I knew is I was going to find out one way or another. I knew they'd been hanging out at some new clubs lately. Even though I loathe the very idea I might have to hit one of these stupid places with them and see what their getting themselves mixed up with. Even as much as I hated Edward and Rose even I knew that wasn't their forte and they wouldn't dare risk that much exposer not at school maybe during their off time. But then again I think of Edward and shake my head hell I've been wrong about everything else when it comes to him. Could he have totally hit the deep end?

After I get back to school I hit my locker and purposely pass by Mr. Salvatore's door so he can see I made it back. I hear him clear his throat so he knows I know he saw me. I keep on and head to my next class.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asks as I take my seat at the table.

What is it a vampire thing?

"Just concerned about a friend was all."

I wanted to go into more detail but couldn't. Not with Eric, Jessica and Mike there. Alice gives me a concerned look. I wince as my head starts to hurt from all the crap going on. I grab at my temples and Jasper reaches over and puts a hand to my arm. I narrow my eyes in confusion but start to feel at ease oddly. Alice winks at me and meanwhile I'm completely lost. Mr. Salvatore walks by.

"Are you doing alright Ms. Swan?"

I nod as my tension keeps fading. Damon looked to Jasper as if he knew something I didn't. Jasper moves his hand back and I just sit there for a moment. What just happened? That was trippy.

"Hey you know where Angie is?" I hear Eric say.

"She had to go home she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh well ok I guess I'll call her after school."

"That'd be great actually."

I wanted her to be checked on in fact I might drive over there myself later after school. I spend the rest of the time staring at my food as yet again Jasper's building something else with his. Alice is smiling and leaning against his shoulder. Those two were giving me a toothache. Meanwhile Mike and Jessica were on their iPhones. Mike was playing Angry Birds and Jessica was on Facebook. I glance over to the other Cullen's and they're all just sitting there like gargoyles. Creepy actually the bell rings and for some reason it causes me to jump.

"Jesus Bella." Mike teases as he saw.

I force a smile and shrug. I take my tray and dump it out. The rest of the day I feel like I'm in a trance. I wanted to hurry and go check on Angie. The end of the day bell finally rings and I practically sprint to my locker I grab the books I'll need for my homework. I see a note lying down in my locker I grab it as I rush out the school doors to my truck. After I get in my truck I open the letter.

_Isabella, _

_ Call me when you can ok. I'm sorry about your friend. I'll figure out what I can. Just don't do anything to get yourself mixed up in whatever these girls are in. Do not try to handle anything on your own… please…_

_D_

I place the letter in my purse and head over to Angie's. Thankfully her color was back and she was more alert that and her mom was home now which made me feel a lot better. I stay for about an hour and head on home.

Before I start my homework I call Damon and let him know I'm ok.

"Hello…"

"Damon."

"How is everything sweetheart?"

"She's ok her mom's taking care of her and her color was back."

"That's good."  
There's a bit of a pause.

"But are you ok?"

"Yes just a long day and I want to find out who the fuck is doing this."

"I know but you mustn't do anything stupid. I do not want you mixed up in whatever your friends are."

"Are you suggesting this is willing on their part?"

He sighs.

"I'm not saying that but it's obvious something is going on…"

"I don't know what to think."

An idea crosses my mind.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Vervain."

"What about it?"

"I could sneak some vervain in their system somehow. At least until we figure out who's doing this and who knows Damon maybe it'll expose whoever it is as well."

"Good thinking actually. Hmmm."

"What…"

"You just impress me sometimes that's all."

"Oh is that it?"

He chuckles a bit.

"I'll give you and Angie some more time to get those reports done I don't want you fretting over trying to get it done by morning."

"Actually I was already finished anyhow."

"Overachiever are we?"

I hear my dad walk in the door.

"I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully it'll be a better day."

"Ok Damon I'll see you then."

The next day things seemed to have calmed down and I caught Angie in the hallway thankful she seemed to be doing much better. I took her hand as we went to class. Mike had some off the wall comment about lesbians when he saw us and I smacked him in the back of the head hard as I could before taking my seat. Mr. Salvatore immediately turned to the board but I heard him chuckling.

"What?" Mike asks all innocent like.

"Idiot…" I muttered.

Edward entered the door looking like utter shit. His hair was a mess his shirt not even buttoned evenly. I looked upon him curiously. He just takes his seat. Mr. Salvatore turns back around and even he rears back once he catches the glimpse of Edward.

"Bad hair day Mr. Cullen?"

The class laughs. I turn to see Jessica doing this twirly thing with her hair and my eyes widen as she's got even fresher fang markings now. Without even truly thinking about it I mutter.

"What the fuck?"

Everyone turns to me Jessica stops in her tracks. I clear my throat. And turn back around in my seat.

"Just thought I saw something…"

I say and continue to look down to my desk.

"Ms. Swan you shall refrain from using that sort of language in this class."

I nod. I knew he didn't mean it but he had to react like a teacher at the moment not Damon and I understood that but wanted to snap at him.

"Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, let us begin our oral reports."

And here was where things got interesting whilst the students start their reports. I start to feel very frisky suddenly and find myself squirming in my chair and crossing my legs. I'm confused because I wasn't even thinking about sex at the moment. But I had forgotten about the blood bond and look up to see Mr. Salvatore eyeing me a certain way and knew automatically it was coming off him.

I immediately look back down to my desk in a blush. The feeling only continued and at a more intense measure as I found myself trying to find some sort of friction.

The student that was up finished her report and he clears his throat.

"Ms. Swan didn't you say you finished your report?"

"Yes sir…"

You evil vampire damn it. Don't make me get up like this… Just the smirk on his face I knew he was going to do it to. I cut him a pleading look.

"Then by all means Ms. Swan come on up."

He's so dead. He's going to pay for this big time! I make my way to the front of the room and pray he's not still thinking about sex or it'll cause me to react. I didn't realize how powerful this bond like think would be. So does that mean everytime I thought about sex that he felt it as well or does now? I grin in spite myself when I think about how many times…

"Something amuses you Ms. Swan?"  
"Not particularly at the moment." I hint sarcastically.

"Then you need to begin you're not the only student in this class."

Cute Damon real cute.

I'm damn near done with my report and think I'm in the clear. Grab my display poster on Edgar Allan Poe and almost moaned out. Inside I gasp and snap my legs together. My eyes temporarily close.

I turn back to him and see him leaned back in his chair. He knew what he was doing he'd be smiling right now if he could. I start to talk again and hurriedly go through the rest of it. I finish up and go to take my seat.

"Did you rush through that last part Ms. Swan?"

"You said we had other students did you not?!"

"That I did but that wasn't not pertaining to your report. That was pertaining to you just sitting there like a rock when you were called upon."

The class laughs.

"I will be taking off points for that."

I knew he was just fucking with me to get a rise out of me for later.

"Of course you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"With all due respect aren't you the English teacher?"

"Yes…"

"Well then you should already know how to read between the lines…"

The class does this oooooohhhh type sound and he cocks a brow. The bell rings and I smile and grab my bag heading out of class. The day certainly goes better. For once I actually eat my lunch it was that nasty pizza crap but I was hungry for once. I overhear Jess and Angie talking about this new place that they had gone to last weekend and how they were going again this weekend. This was my chance.

"Hey mind if I join?"

"Um well of course Bella. We just didn't think it was your kind of thing."

I shrug.

"Actually just could use a girls night."

"Sounds great." Angie says with a smile.

I knew she liked it when I came along but honestly it just wasn't my type of scene. I'm a private person and I'm not all about the social butterfly and dancing with random men I don't even know. But if I was going to protect my friends I had to suck it up and go, see what I could find out. Once Jess and Angie's backs are turned I grab my vial of vervain and pour it into their drinks and pray they drink it. Mike and Eric didn't take notice but Jasper and Alice did. I just winked at them and gave them a please don't say anything look. Jasper nods as if in understanding and they go back to what they were doing. Thankfully both girls down their milk and I finally breathe.

The bell rings but before I head home I needed to hit the library first. I hear all the other students at their lockers grabbing their stuff and rushing out the door. I rent out the book I needed for another class and return the one Damon had suggested as I was now finished. It was a very good book I felt terrible for that man though, which once again led me to think about Damon as a soldier. I make my way out of the library when I feel a gust of wind and suddenly I look around and see I'm in the classroom closet with Mr. Salvatore. I go to say something but he starts kissing me and he undoes my pants and unzips them. His hand goes inside my panties I cover my mouth to keep from moaning out as he starts fingering me.

"You're so fired." I say gasping for air.

"I don't care." He says in such a way that has me soak against his fingers.

His eyes go black as this happens. He immediately undoes his pants. He presses me up against the wall and lifts my leg taking my pants off the rest of the way.

"I've been wanting you all fucking day." He grunts as he continues to drive into me.

My arms go around his neck as I kiss along it and work my way to his lips. I run one of my hands down and pull at his tie as we continue this up and down motion.

"You were a very naughty girl in class." He taunts in my ear.

"Snapping at me like that."

I lean into his ear.

"And what are you going to do about it."

He suddenly grabs my hips with two more firm thrust and I feel him shoot and hard. Once we both catch our breath his eyes lock with mine.

"You're unreal… if I were human you would have killed me right there you know that right?"

I nod with a grin.

He chuckles as we hurriedly dress. I help him fix his collar and tie and let him head out first just in case but knew with his senses if someone was in the room he'd had already known. But we weren't about to take any chances. I hear him clear his throat giving me the clear as I step out. He sits at his desk his legs kicked about and he's leaning back against his hands.

"Have a good day Ms. Swan."

Biting my lower lip I nod on the way out and head on home.

I'm halfway done with my homework when I hear my cell go off.

_Missing my favorite student_

Are you now?

_(Sad face insert)_

I laugh at this.

I miss you too

_Get that homework done!_

Shut up…

_Lol_

The rest of the week goes about usual only its Friday now and I'm supposed to go out with the girls and Damon wants me for tomorrow. Which he really had to twist my arm on by the way… During the weekday we keep it on the down low to be careful we call or text but we only see each other on a personal level on the weekends. However there are the little rendezvous after school but we kept that careful and rare…

I slipped some more vervain in the girls drinks during lunch and then we all helped Jasper build something with his food today. Mr. Salvatore walked by yet again.

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Yes sir?"

"You forgot the flag…"

Mr. Salvatore reaches into his own tray before going to the teachers table and picks up a slice of cheese folding it into triangle and he sticks a toothpick in it and places it in Jasper's mash potatoes.

"Carry on…" He then says and walks away.

We all laugh as Jasper smirks and folds his arms about.

Yet again it's the end of another week and I head to my locker and put up my books since it's the weekend there was no homework. Mr. Salvatore clears his throat and I turn around. He doesn't say anything but cuts me a look of concern about me going out tonight. I told him about going out with Jess and Angie to this new club but I didn't tell him the exact reasoning behind it but deep down I think he knew. I give him a quiet nod and head to my truck.

I fix Charlie supper he was going to be working the night shift today so I made sure he had a full tummy before he left. I did some laundry knowing I wouldn't really be home much this weekend and had already let Charlie know. After all that I jump in the shower and begin to prepare for what was soon to be one of the worst nights of my life…


	14. The Shadow Within aka Old Damon

Chapter 14 (I do not own squat) **Read and Review please thank you. Changing up some characters for the story to better fit…**

Damonpov (Later…)

I'm kicked back with a shot of whiskey when my cell rings. I've a smile about my face when I see who it is but it's soon to fade…

"Isabella?"

"Damon…" She's whispering and I hear a lot of noise in the background.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I think my friends are in trouble… They've been acting weird Damon this blond haired guy came up to our table and I think he's a vampire…"

"Where you at?"  
"That new cl… just a sec Damon I've been spotted."  
WHAT?!

I hear her toss the phone about somewhere.

_And why aren't you with your friends baby?_

I'm already making my way over to which club I think it is but continue to listen in.

"Potty break a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."

_Come along James wishes you to join your friends. _

Play along please Bella.

_Ah, there she is and why are you hiding out here love?_

"Hiding I wasn't hiding." She giggles and I knew then she was trying to pretend she was compelled as well. Good girl stall them.

_Come on then love time for a little fun. You like having fun don't you? Hmmm look at that ass Laurent._

Ah hell no! NO ONES'S TOUCHING MY GIRL! MOTHERFUCKER… He just let old Damon Salvatore out of the fucking cage!

* * *

Bellapov (Now…)

"Just drink it Bella. I thought you were here for a girls night you know fun?"

I down the highly illegal red Jello shot and beer they were serving us underage girls. I already felt as though I was in a very bad Grimm's Fairy tale as I looked around. Eyes all around us this damn place Angie took me to was filled with girls our age no one over at least 35. The only men about where these weird guys in suits and the men working the bar. How does this not scream out warning?

I was also furious with myself for putting on the wrong hoodie. I didn't realize it till I got here so my fucking vervain syringe is back home a lot of good it does me now. An hour or so went by and I started to think maybe it was my imagination. But then I think it was also the booze talking as I'd already had a few shots and another beer. I made myself stop knowing I'd be no good drunk off my ass if trouble did arise but then without that vervain I was fucked anyhow.

A dark haired guy comes up to the table and whispers something into Jessica's ear and she looks directly to me and starts giggling but nods. He looks directly at me and winks. I cut Jessica a what the hell look.

"What was that?"

"He wanted to know if you'd be joining us in the VIP room."

"VIP room?"

Her and Angie laugh. Um what?

"And what exactly did you say."

"Well of course you would."

"What exactly is the VIP room?"

They shrug and I already had my answer. I turn to see this blond haired man staring me down he's sitting upon a booth with some other men. They all dressed like some sort of modern day gangsters or something and I don't mean saggy panted thugs and all that I mean they were wearing suits and ties. This guy's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a dark man with dreads sat next to him. I could pick up his Jamaican accent from her. I look away as the blonde man tilts his head ever so slightly at me.

"Let's go dance Bella." Angie says.

"Um Angie you know I don't dance."

"Oh come on Bella it'd be fun."

She jumps down and takes my hand dragging me off to this dance floor. We do this spinning around twirling off and on dance and it's some lame Goo Goo dolls song playing. Didn't that band die? I found myself thinking or at least they should have… I look over to see this blonde haired guy that was staring a hole in me talking to Jessica at the table but is once again looking at me. I swallow back nervously and take Angie's hand as we make our way back. I help her get seated as she's drunk off her ass. She pops my rear playfully and normally I'd laugh but this guy seemed to be enjoying that a bit too much. He smirks.

"Why don't you follow me ladies?"

Angie and Jessica giggle and automatically jump down so I as well pretend I'm following along but once his back is turned and no one's looking I rush off to the bathroom I knew what those black eyes meant and what we were dealing with.

I quickly dial Damon and pray he answers quickly…

"Isabella?"

"Damon…" I whisper trying to not get caught.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I think my friends are in trouble… They've been acting weird Damon this blond haired guy came up to our table and I think he's a vampire…"

"Where you at?"  
"That new cl…" Shit… I hear them coming my way. "just a sec Damon I've been spotted."  
I quickly toss my phone where it'll stay hidden but Damon could hear still.

_And why aren't you with your friends baby?_

"Potty break a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."

_Come along James wishes you to join your friends. _

_Ah, there she is and why are you hiding out here love?_

"Hiding I wasn't hiding." I force a stupid giggle trying to sound compelled.

_Come on then love time for a little fun. You like having fun don't you? Hmmm look at that ass Laurent._

I try my hardest to remain calm and not react as he runs a hand along my rear. He takes me by the arm.

"This one's mine boys."

They nod. He leads me into this corner area of the club that's covered by a dark blue curtain. He pulls it open and shoves me inside. I gasp out seeing Angie and Jessica being fed from and these vampires having sex with them. "Hmmm.." This one's not compelled. He says twirling me around.  
"Stop this! Please!"

He smiles.

"Why don't you like to watch?"

He looks me dead in the eyes.

_Come on love just a little feed and a good fucking that's all I want and you're free to go until I call upon you again._

I go to knee him in the crotch. Only he does this maneuvering thing of flipping me on the ground and he picks me up by the throat slamming me against the wall. His fangs pop out.  
"Nevermind this is much more fun…"

I go to scream out and he covers my mouth forcefully. He bites down on my neck and I hear him unzipping his pants. I bite down hard as I can on his hand and he growls out punching me in the face knocking me down and crawls over me as I'm on the floor.

"NO GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

I reach out clasping my hands around his throat and dig my nails into him. He laughs and grabs my wrist slamming them down. I shout out and use all my strength to roll over underneath him. He pulls at my hair and wince feeling the bareness of him against me and am now fearing the worst I grab whatever I can reach trying to get leverage to get out from under him. I turn around feeling him no longer against me I turn to see Damon and he's got this guy raised in the air. He tosses him across the room. And I scoot into the corner of the room. Damon grabs a nearby broom and snaps it in half and stakes the vampire up against the wall then snaps his neck twisting it until it comes off and he throws it at the table amongst the other vampires that have my friends. He leaps over the table and grabs the other two by the collar and starts slamming them down repeatedly into the tables Angie and Jessica scream and I force myself up but wanted to stay in that corner like a stray kitten. I hurriedly get them out of the room. But I turn to see more of these guys coming our way.

"GO!" I yell at them.

"GO HOME!"

"But Bella!"

"I'll be fine just fucking go!" I toss Jessica her keys and purse.

I start throwing chairs, tables whatever I can their way so they can escape. I hear Jessica's car start and the peeling out of wheels. I sigh in relief knowing they're safe now but feel myself get lifted up in the air and tossed. I feel another force hit and a sit of hands wrap around me. He places me down gently and nods as he goes after the other vampire. I make my way over and grab the other end of the broom that Damon had snapped off earlier. I turn and see Damon against the wall with a beer tap staked through his shoulder.

I rush over as the guy has his hand against Damon's face pushing it against the wall. I knew the vampire would sense me so I prayed my trick would work. I rush over as though I'm to stake him but purposely fall back on the floor but make sure I yank him down with me as hard as possible against the end of the broom. I find myself shocked it worked. I'm so pissed by this point I roll him around and I take it out and stake him yet again and again. I feel a set of hands go around me and I turn and automatically put my arms around his neck.

I lean against him as he takes off running to his cabin. He rushes me inside and lays me down on the couch and he disappears for a second and I hear him start the shower. He returns and kneels over me checking me over. I shoot up off the couch and rush over to the kitchen sink where I begin to puke. He holds my hair back and I feel his hand against my back. The flashes hit and I bow over feeling like I just got hit in the gut. I come down to the ground and I fucking lose it something I never ever wanted to do in front of Damon of all the people in this world but I couldn't control it. I was so mad.

"Shh…" Damon says softly and gets on the floor with me and starts rocking me.

I grab the collar of his shirt and literally wrap myself around him. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"They're all dead you understand me?"

I nod against him.

"They won't ever hurt you or your friends again."

He picks me up and carries me to the shower where he strips me down and helps me inside. I'm too weak to stand so I just sit there under the water letting it hit. I watch as the blood washes down.

"I called Jasper and Alice to go watch over your friends see if they may need some compelling or blood even depending on if they were hurt."

I nod and bring my knees to my chest. He bites down on his wrist and brings it to my mouth. He runs a hand along the back of my head and for once this isn't sexual for either of us. Once I finish he washes the blood of his wrist and lets it heal as he grabs the shampoo and starts to wash my hair.

I don't remember much else other than laying in his bed later that night. I open my eyes and see him looking right at me. He narrows his eyes and caresses my cheek.

"How do you feel?"

"Better physically that is."

He nods.

"Jasper let me know that everything's ok and your friends remember none of this."

I nod almost wishing at this point I could be compelled.

"Pretty smooth by the way…"  
"What?"

"The way you manipulated that vampire. Damn…"

"Was that Mystic Falls Damon I met back there?"

He smirks.

"Yes… you ready to run yet?"

I put my hand to his cheek.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that. Maybe next time you should try putting their heads on stakes and march around."

He laughs but looks to me lifting a brow.

"I think you might just be as fucked up as I am my dear."

I swallow back on this.

"After what I saw I wanted them to die. A sick part of me enjoyed watching you rip that bastard's head off."

That knot in forms in my throat again. I close my eyes trying not to break down.

"Thank you…"  
"For?"

"You saved our asses. If you hadn't…" I grab my gut feeling sick knowing I'd have been raped.

"Isabella that's not something you have to thank me for. That's my job. The only thing I'm rather angry with you about if I'm to be honest is you didn't tell me the truth behind all this. I knew you were up to something cause I always know when your holding something back from me. You suck at lying you might as well quite trying to get away with it. And even though you didn't' exactly lie you kept something from me. That upsets me considering how open I have been with you. I can assure you I'm not that open with just anyone. If I had known about this you and I could have been working together on this rather than what happened tonight. All this could have been prevented if you had come to me and admitted what you were really up to. I suppose this is just as much my fault because deep down I already knew you were up to something yet I did nothing about it. Because of how we both treated this you almost got fucking raped and that fucking vampire fed from you and beat the living shit out of you! You better not ever hold back on me again you understand me! Next time you come clean if you want to do some fucking detective work, kill a bunch of motherfuckers, or whatever bullshit you're coming up with in that head of yours then you come to me. We work together on these things and that's final. Next time I won't even be near this civil with you. I love you but I will not play these games."

My heart breaks at his words but I deserve it and I know it so I take it and I nod but bury my face into his pillow. He sighs and puts his arm around me.

"I'd have never forgiven myself if you got raped or killed. Now that I have you I'm not going to fucking lose you do you understand me? I can't lose you you're all I have left in this pathetic vampire's existence…"

I try to sleep but can't. I just lay there staring at the ceiling. I raise up at one point and make my way to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face. I noticed Damon wasn't in bed either. I dry my face off and make my way to the living room his back turned to me as he sits at the table. His whiskey bottle on the table and glass filled on the table as he runs a single finger around the rim of the glass. I make my way behind him and lean over wrapping my arms around his neck and I rest my head on his shoulder. He runs a hand along my arms. He pulls me into his lap and pulls my legs up into his lap as well. I wrap my arms back around him.


	15. Wake

Chapter 15 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

I awake still in Damon's arms he's asleep so I quietly rise. I take the whiskey that's still in the glass and pour it back in the bottle. I then put the bottle back up. Quietly I make my way to the shower still feeling grungy and I hoped it'd clear my head a bit. I fight the images of the night before as they haunt my memory. I soap down and wash my hair yet again. I think part of me was still trying to wash that disgusting vampire off me. I lean against the shower with both hands and take in a breath.

The familiar set of hands wrap around my waist. He kisses along my shoulder. I wrap a hand around his neck as he runs a hand along my arm. He continues to kiss about my neck taking my breath away like always. I slowly turn around facing him. His hand runs along my cheek as he brings me towards his lips. As we're kissing he lifts me up and my legs wrap around his waist. I feel him enter me and can't suppress the moan that escapes my lips. He moves me along him slowly at first. However the more we kiss the more vigorous it becomes. His grunts and moaning causing me multiple release.

I couldn't believe something could feel so damn good. The privilege of looking upon this beautiful vampire before only added to my stimulation. It was literally like being made loved to by a god. His eyes close as moves me about him with even more force. I feel him fire along inside me at much intensity. We both freeze for a moment and his head is against my shoulder. He pulls out and I place my feet back down. He gives me that sexy smirk and winks.

I smile and shake my head as I rinse off and let him over.

"That's hardly fair really."

"What is?"

He says as he starts to rinse of however I'm taken back yet again as the water hits and rolls down his body. Holy hell…

"Um hello you there sweetheart?"

I clear my throat.

"What?"

He laughs.

"I was asking what's hardly fair?"

"That you can be so …" I blush in thought.

"So…"

"Hot like all the time in every situation."  
"Hmmm do tell me more."

I laugh shaking my head.

"Don't push it Damon."

"Do tell me how isn't fair as you got me all curious."

"You just make us normie humans feel so blah next to you."

He narrows his eyes at me as he rinses his hair out and I wished I could find a way to get this on my cellphone wall paper. But that'd be all too interesting when someone at school ask to borrow my phone and see's our English Teacher all nude and wet on my phone. I laugh in thought and shake my head.

"Isabella there's nothing blah or normal about you. You've not a clue obviously just how sexy you are."

I blush in thought but honestly didn't see what he saw I look in the mirror and just see this average pale girl from Arizona, one of the states known for tans. There was nothing spectacular about me. By no means did I feel I was ugly but in comparison to someone like Damon, The Cullen's or even Angela I felt pretty blah.

Once he's finished I hand him a towel as I'm already out and drying off. I go to wrap the towel around me and he takes it off. Damon has me face the mirror as he rest his hand on my shoulder.

"How can you look at that girl in there and tell me she's blah? You're fucking hot."

He runs a hand along my neck and breast down my torso and playfully runs a single finger along my vag and pops me in the rear.

"Hmmm." I feel his excitement yet again against me.

"Trust me you're the furthest thing from blah if it were up to me you'd never wear a stitch of clothing again."

He grins and I know that grin.

"What's that smirk for?"  
He chuckles a bit.

"You've not clue how many of my fantasies involve you entering the classroom naked and me eating out on my desk." As he says this he wraps his towel around me pecks me on the neck and mean while I'm standing there dumbfounded and all hot and bothered now myself.

Is it possible to die from ecstasy alone? If so I might be becoming a vampire sooner than I thought. I enter the bedroom as he's slipping on a pair of black slacks and white dress shirt. That's another thing I notice is he always dresses to kill making it all that much harder to look away.

"So do I get tonight as well?"

I was supposed to have stayed with Angie last night but that never happened of course.

"Do you want me?"

"I thought you were a smart girl Isabella?"

I look to him oddly.

"I always want you. If I could get away with it I'd kidnap you and make you my little love slave."

He exits the room as I start to realize my bag is still at Angie's. Damn it…

"Um Damon?"

I didn't want to put on my nasty clothes from last night. I frown in thought at the blood that was on them. He peers back into the room.

"Ah, yes I suppose you need some clothes. However…." He teases wiggling his brows.

"Damon…" I say but laugh.

He goes to his closest and grabs a shirt.

"I'll have to find a way to get my clothes before I go home tomorrow."

Damon nods.

"I can grab them for you." He tosses me a black shirt then digs in his drawers and tosses me a pair of black pajama pants.

I place them on knowing I'd be commando the remainder of the day or at least until he got my things. The flashes of the night come yet again amongst my mind like a horrible nightmare. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Hey you ok?"

I nod but sit down at the couch before taking another step afraid I'll pass out.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call Angie just make sure she's ok."

"Just remember they don't remember anything about last night sweetheart."

"I know but I just want to hear her voice and hear for myself."

He nods.

I step outside the cabin for some fresh air as I call. I was thankful Damon thought to grab my cell from the bathroom last night.

"Bella?"

"Hey Angie…"

"Hey what's up?"

"Just seeing how things were going."

"Good and you."

"Ok."

"I got a date with Eric tonight."

I sigh in relief to myself.

"That's real cool Angie."

Yet that knot forms because Angie was a virgin and I thought it was cruel of those fucking vampires to take that away from her even if she'd no recollection. Her first time shouldn't have… I bring myself down on Damon's porch and sit down.

"Hey are you ok?"

I clear my throat.

"Yep just wanted to check in I'm glad you're doing ok."

"Bella hun you sound sad is everything ok?"

I force a laugh.

"I'm fine must be a bad connection or something."

"Oh."

"Look I'll let you go just take care Angie."

"Um you too hun."

I hang up and swallow it all back. I wipe away a few betraying tears before Damon can see. I've put him through enough as it is. Here he is trying to get away from that old way of life… Damn it… What's wrong with me? I clinch my phone in thought mad at myself. I call Charlie just in case and let him know I won't be home till tomorrow. He wasn't there so I left a message.

I head back inside and yet again Damon's got something going on the stove.

"Damon, really you don't have to cook for me."

"What kind of jackass would I be if I ask my human girlfriend to stay another night and leave her starving?"

I smile shaking my head.

"I can cook Damon."

"Hmm I don't doubt that but when you're here I'm taking care of you and you can just suck it up." He says like he's pissed but is grinning.

"Suck it up huh?" I taunt and sit at the table.

He places a plate of eggs and sausage down in front of me.

"Um Damon?"

"Yes?" He says as he sits in the other chair kicked back with his feet on the table.

"If you're a vampire and all why do you have human food in the cabin?"

"I actually got it when I knew you were going to stay with me before hand."

"Right… I suppose that makes sense."

My hand grips around the fork as I begin to eat. I get furious with myself that last night still continues to hit me. I should be fine now. We're all ok… Everything's ok and you're with Damon now you're safe… I tell myself.

Damon puts his feet down and reaches over putting a hand along mine as I continue to hold my fork.

"Hey…"

I don't even look up as the tears fall into my eggs. I hated myself for reacting this way. I swallow back and clear my throat.

"I'm ok."

"We've exchanged blood darling I know that's not true I can sense you now even stronger than before. I don't just know when you're horny so to speak. That and the teary eggs are a dead giveaway."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why the hell would you be sorry?"

"You've been through enough Damon."

"Jesus Bella after everything you went through last night that's your concern is me?!"

"Damon you've been through enough crap you don't need my help adding to it."

He looks furious.

"I wasn't the one that was almost fucking raped last night or beat to a pulp! Quit concerning yourself with me!"

I force a forkful of eggs into my mouth. I hear him sigh and he raises from his chair. As I continue to eat he makes his way behind me and places his hands along my shoulders.

"You can talk to me. You need to know that, about anything Isabella."

I nod and continue to force the food down my mouth. Because he cooked it was why and it really was good but usually when I'm this upset I can't eat. Once I'm done he grabs my plate and fork to the sink and returns taking my hand having me raise up from the chair.

He takes me to the couch and sits me down.

"Want to talk about it?"  
I shake my head.

"Ok wanna make out all day?"

I nod. He laughs causing me to break into a smile.

"I'm right here ok…"

"I know." I say running a finger long his hand and ring.

He raises up and then comes back with a thick filed folder. I look to him in wonder.

"What's this?"

"School crap."

I laugh as he puts on a movie.  
"Wake"? (_inserted cookie… fun times)_

He grins and nods.

"What it's not too bad a movie."

"Hmmm." I pick up the dvd case.

"The actor's not so bad looking." I taunt.

He raises a brow grabbing the dvd case and looking to it.

"What a stupid name…"

"Is someone jealous."

"I don't get jealous. I just steal their girl. I got you didn't I?" He winks.

I grin shaking my head.

"That you did."

He opens the file as he sits down and hands me a few papers.

"What's this?"

"My classes last few test… You're going to help me grade them teacher's pet."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yes mam it's because of you I got this gig anyhow."

"Poor you."

"I know…" He says with a grin and hands me a red pen.

"How do I know the answers?"

"You're a straight A student and the smartest in my class."

"You're just saying that because you're sleeping with me…"

"Actually Isabella you really are besides that little shit Edward that is."

I roll my eyes at just the sound of his name.

"But you are a spectacular lay."

I hit him in the arm.

"You know you're the only human girl I know of that willingly hits a vampire."

I laugh at this and he pecks me on the lips.

"Start grading pet."

"Bite me."

"Hmmm… I'd love to."

He teasingly pops his fangs out and licks them with his tongue.

"You monster you."

"Grade those papers or I'll give you an F."

"An F? Depending on the abbreviation I might want an F."

He chuckles.

"A very bad girl Ms. Swan."

I shrug and lean back against the couch and start to grade my half of the papers. Damon places my feet in his lap as he goes over his. I grin however as I come across Jessica's paper. She wrote in fine print to the corner of her test call me and left Damon her number.

"Hey Mr. Sexy Vampire Teacher…"  
He cocks a brow my way.

"Jessica wants you to call her…"

He sighs shaking his head.

"I'll get right on that…" He says rolling his eyes.

"Does she always pull this crap?"

"You mean the little hearts? The smiley faces? Oh and there was one question once as well something about who was the best president and why in your opinion. This girl wrote an entire page on how I was and the many reasons why."

"You're kidding…"

"Wish I was." He says looking nauseas.

"I'm so sorry." I say behind laughter.

He wrinkles his nose.

"Not as sorry as I am. Needless to say I gave her an A +."

I playfully kick at his leg and he grins.

"Well we both know I'd make an awesome president."

"And what would be your motto? Blood, blood I want your blood."

He chuckles.

"It's a start my dear."

We finish grading the papers and place them back in the file. Damon raises up and grabs the file of papers. He takes them to his bedroom and returns with a blood bag.

"I could have fed you Damon."

"Not this weekend I'm not that cruel."

The movie ends and he finishes his blood bag and grabs his keys.

"I'm going to get your bag. Make yourself at home I've got you plenty of drinks or whatever in the fridge just dig around in there I'm sure you'll find something. Anything else you want me to bring back?"

I shake my head.

"Hey how are you going to get the bag and not raise suspicion?"

"They've been compelled remember?"

I nod.

"I've my ways don't you worry on it."

I roll over on my side as he leaves. I must've fallen asleep as I've waken up and he's over me on the couch his hands against on the arm rest and back of the couch.

"You're back?"  
He nods but is looking down and I look to see where my hand was.

"Please don't stop…" He says as if already breathless.

"Watching you do that Isabella…" He says and shakes his head and looks back up and kisses me.

"Let me see…" He says and starts to kiss along my neck and motions his hand against my own to continue.

"I love hearing my name come from those lips and to walk in and see you doing this."

He jerks the pants I'm wearing off and tries to egg me on again.

"Damon…"

He looks upon me a certain way a pleading look. I nod but am nervous as hell I've never really done this sort of thing and it felt odd he wanted to watch. He must have heard in my heart rate as he looked back up at me.

"Don't be shy about it, nothing to be shy about. It's just you and me Isabella." He says huskily kissing along my shoulder and neck as he unbuttons his shirt.

I nod but look to him as I go about this which seems to help especially because of his reaction. He was really into this.

"Can you make yourself come?"

Huh? Good god what is he doing to me? This is so… He runs a hand softly along my thigh as I go about this and sure enough I've achieved the climax he so wished.

"DAMN…" He smirks and takes my hand to his lips licking my fingers clean.

Ok I might not survive Damon Salvatore anyhow but what a good way to go. I think as he replaces my hand with something much more desirable. He leans into my ear yet again as he thrust about me at a mad pace.

"Say it… Say the words you say when you're dreaming of me."

I gasp out in release as I practically scream.

"Fuck me Damon."

His lips automatically lock with mine sending me into oblivion as I feel him come along with me.


	16. And She's Out

Chapter 16 (I don't own crap) **Please Read and Review…**

"You're the one aren't you?"

I narrow my eyes as the blurry shape comes to.

"The one?"

The man comes closer to me and smiles.

"Wait… aren't you Stefan?"

He nods and starts to walk away.

"Stefan! Wait!"

I start to chase after him and everything goes black I'm running through never ending blackness.

"Please come back!"

I shoot up in bed and gasp out. I turn to see Damon's sound asleep his hand along my tummy. I rub the sleep from my eyes and head to the bathroom washing my face. I'm the one? What the hell? I dry my face off and look upon the mirror in wonder. Why am I dreaming about Stefan?

I look at the time and decide to go ahead and get dressed I'd be heading home soon anyway. As I'm putting my shirt on Damon rises.

"Making me wake to an empty bed?"

I grin shaking my head as I pull my hair out from the collar of my shirt.

"That's right I was just using you."

He chuckles a bit and before I can so much as blink I'm back in bed with him and the sheets are pulled over us.

"Use me whenever you want."

He says kissing my lips.

"It might be better if I get home a bit earlier today."

He makes a pouty face that causes me to laugh.

"Why are you so quick to leave my dear?"

"I just realized I can't stand you anymore. You know now that we've had sex more than once…" I tease and he starts laughing.

"Is that so?"

"Yep time for me to move on to greener fields and see what else the world has to offer."

"Or I could handcuff you to this bed and keep you around and make you do whatever I want…" He hisses and kisses along my neck.

"Please God no anything but that!" I mock in terror.

He pops me on the rear but sighs.

"I guess I better get you home crazy girl."

"That's right huh my truck is back at Charlie's…"

"Yeah I guess there's no walking you to the front door."

I grimace in thought.

"Relax I won't get us caught not yet anyhow." He winks.

He rolls out of bed and starts to get dressed.

"So what do you think daddy will think of me when that time comes."

I grin in thought.

"Let's just say it's a good think bullets don't really affect you."

"Huh… That bad huh."

I nod.

"They still hurt like a bitch though."

I laugh.

"Not to fun to heal from."

"You've really been shot?"

"Multiple times my dear. Very exciting I must say."

"Ugh."

"Sure you don't want breakfast or anything before I take you home?"

"I'm ok."

He nods and grabs his keys. I follow him outside to the car and he opens the door for me as I climb on in with my bag. Once we're heading down the road I turn to him in thought.

"Damon…"

"Yes?"

"Did you actually see your friends die?"

"Everyone of them disappeared once the spell was done."

"And the witches actually told you they were dead?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Isabella I really don't wish to discuss this and you shouldn't be thinking on this near as much as you are!"

"But Damon I…"

He closes his eyes for a moment.

"I don't want this brought up anymore!"

His eyes go black and his hands squeeze around the stirring wheel.

"Fine…" I say crossing my arms looking out the window.

Him and his temper.,,

"Cute and very mature…" He grumbles.

"Whatever Damon."

He rolls his eyes. He parks aways from the house so we can't be seen.

"Are we going to continue this little immature tyrant tomorrow morning as well?!" He says behind gritted teeth.

"Maybe!" I say trying to stay mad but for some reason a grin crosses my face so I quickly look out the window in hopes he didn't see it.

"Hmmm, if you're late you will have to be disciplined Ms. Swan. Now get you better run back to daddy."

I cut him a death stare. He cocks a brow shaking his head. I grab my bag and reach for the door handle.

"You leave this car without so much as a kiss I will make your life hell next week!"

I bite my lower lip.

"And when do you not Mr. Salvatore?"

Though I desperately wanted to kiss him I also wanted to make him suffer for his bad temper. So I open the door anyhow. He shakes his head. I peek my head in before shutting the door.

"Perhaps when you want something controlling that temper of yours is in order."

"You're something else you know that sweetheart?!"

"Ah, and there you go. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I say and shut the door. He peels out and once he's gone I laugh. I know it's wrong but I'm beginning to learn how to deal with Damon and know what buttons to push and not and knew he'd be fine. This was all just because he didn't want to bring up his past. But there was something not right about all this something just didn't quite seem to come together.

I watch as he speeds off and head toward the house. I hide the necklace under my shirt before I enter the door. Charlie's watching a game naturally as he looks over at me.

"You have fun Bells?"

"Yeah actually…" If only he knew…

"That's good."

"What about you dad how'd your weekend go?"

"Lots of overtime but not so bad."

"You hungry?"

"Sure actually."

"OK let me put my stuff up and I'll make you something to eat."

I make my dad some breakfast and work on a much needed pile of laundry. I get some house cleaning done as I listen to my Ipod. Once the day is done I hug Charlie good night and head to bed.

Yet again the mixture of odd dreams come about ones of Damon naturally but once again only I don't quite remember what the context was I dreamt of Stefan only once again I was chasing him. I shoot up covered in sweat yet again I wash off my face and dry off. It was awkward to be having sex dreams about one brother and dreams where the other one is trying to tell me something or so it seemed and I'm chasing him because he keeps vanishing on me.

I look over and see I got like 5 minutes before the alarm is to go off anyhow. I get dressed preparing for the day. I put on some black slacks and a hunter green buttoned blouse and my black lace boots and head out. Charlie I noticed was already off to work as well. I head to my locker and see Jasper and Mr. Salvatore talking at the doorway again.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Jasper."

I give him a genuine smile I knew I owed him and Alice big time. He smiles back and nods. However I notice Mr. Salvatore doesn't even look at me. He can be a big baby when he wants but I wasn't about to give him to his childish mindset.

The bell rings and he begins to write on the board.

_Haunted House _

_Angela Weber – props_

_Michael Newton – props_

_Jessica Stanley – décor_

_Miranda Kingsby – décor_

_Eric Yorkie – Costumes_

_Isabella Swan – Costumes_

_Yolanda Jackson – painting_

_Edward Cullen – lights/fog machine_

Other names had other responsibilities as well but I was curious as to why we were even having a haunted house. And why the hell would he put me in charge of costumes? What would I know about scary costumes? I raise my hand.

"What is it Ms. Swan?"

He says without even turning his back. Hmm ok…

"Um could I be switched to like painting or something?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

You suck Damon!

"And just who's going to be in this haunted house?"

He shrugs.

"Then how do we know how to go about the costumes?"

He sighs.

"No more questions please. Now follow me to the auditorium where we'll get things started."

We rise from our chairs.

"Man he really has it out for you."  
Jessica says and I grin.

"He sure does."

I swore I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Seriously how'd you get on his bad side?"

I shrug.

"Maybe it's because I'm smarter than him…" I whisper loud enough for his ears to pick up.

Jessica laughs.

"I'm telling you Bella out of everyone in class he can't stand you and right there along with Edward Cullen."

I wrinkle my nose in thought without thinking I turn back to Edward and knew he heard this as well naturally him and Damon can pick up anything within a mile radius practically. Edward's eyes lock with mine and I quickly turn back around.

"You should totally go to prom with him."

"Who?"

"Edward."

"Ew no."

I frown realizing I said that a bit too quick and felt bad that he'd probably more than likely heard that but he was weird anyhow.

"I thought you liked him."

"Why don't you go with him?"

"Hell yeah I would."

She giggles.

"So who are you going with?"

"Jessica it's still aways off and I don't do things like prom anyhow. I didn't even go to last years."

"You should totally go it's our last year."

"Ugh Jessica."

"Come on…"

"It'd just be me sitting there wishing I could leave."

"You don't mean that…"

"Um yeah I do that or I'd get bored and spike the punch so I can watch everyone else make asses of themselves."

Mr. Salvatore opens the doors to the auditorium as we make our way inside.

"Then you really have to come." She teases with a grin.

I laugh.

"We'll see."

"Maybe you could go with Mike?"

I turn and look to Mike who's doing punchies with Eric.

"Ick… I got something ten times better." I say without thinking.

"Wait what?"

I swallow back and shrug.

"Who? Are you really dating someone? Now Angela's looking our way as well overhearing."

Shit… I decide to take a hit and I knew I was going to hate it but wanted to get them off my back.

"Who says I have to be dating someone in order to have something ten times better?"

"What could be better than…" Jessica starts to say.

"Please don't tell me this starts with Doc and ends with Johnson."

"Jess!" Angela scolds.

"Nothing a silver bullet can't handle." But as I say this I blush like no one's business because I never talk like that and I swore I heard Mr. Salvatore choking a bit.

"BELLA!" Angie scolds laughing.

"What?"

"Well you can't take that to prom."

"Who says?"

Edward starts laughing and I turn to him cutting him a certain glare. He clears his throat and heads another direction.

"Are you ok your entire face is red?" Angie says I nod and make my way to the fountain suddenly feeling dehydrated. All of that just to cover up my real relationship? Damn…

Mr. Salvatore starts directing us on what's to take place and how to set up. Once he's done he has us go off with our partners. Mine was Eric, which wasn't so bad I liked Eric. We start hashing out some ideas for the costumes. Mr. Salvatore walks by.

"Does it have to be just costumes or can we use a bit of props as well?"

He shrugs. Anything worthwhile to scare the pants out of someone Ms. Swan. I nod in thought and a smile crosses my face as more ideas pour in. I start to sketch something out on a piece of paper and once I'm done I show Eric.

"Frickin' Awesome that' certainly scare the shit out of people."

"The what out of people Mr. Yorkie?"

"Poop sir I meant poop."

I laugh shaking my head as Mr. Salvatore picks up my note pad.

"Not so bad Ms. Swan. There might be hope for this silly haunted house after all. Guess we needed your touch after all. And to think you wanted to paint?"

I shrug and he hands me the pad back. Eric and I go through the closet that contains all we'll need and start coming up with what we'll need. We spend the rest of class on this project. When the bell rings Mr. Salvatore calls us together.

"The Halloween festival is Friday. Our class is in charge of setting up this haunted house and it needs to go off without a hitch."

Ugh Halloween honestly?

"Is there a problem Ms. Swan?"

"Other than how incredibly lame Halloween is?"

"And why would you think that?"

I suppress the incredible urge to grin.

"Isn't that when all the idiot werewolves, witches and vampires take over the world for one night?"

He smiles.

"You'd be correct time to take out your silver, pitchforks and stakes Ms. Swan."

I note how Edward rolls his eyes at me and the urge to flip him off comes about.

"Anything you'd like to add Mr. Cullen."

"Pitchforks?" Edward questions.

Mr. Salvatore nods.

"Isn't that more of a Frankenstein move?"

"I do not believe he ever used a pitchfork Mr. Cullen."

The class laughs and Edward sighs.

"You're all dismissed and in the morning come straight here not to class."

We all start to head out when I hear Damon softly whisper just so I could hear.

"What do you experiment with on your off time Ms. Swan?"

I blush shaking my head but do not look back as I exit the auditorium.

Lunchtime hits yet again Jasper is playing with his food. Everything seems about normal until something hits and randomly Edward is making his way over and looks furious. I scoot back in my chair afraid it's towards me. But instead he grabs his brother by the collar of his shirt. All of us girls gasp out.

"Edward…" I whisper as in reminder for him not to give himself or his brother away.

I look around for Mr. Salvatore as Edward punches Jasper in the face. I shriek out and reach over grabbing Edward by the arm trying to pull him away. Mr. Salvatore comes in at that point as Jasper's about to swing in return and he grabs him just in time.

"Outside boys drop your hand Ms. Swan."

I look down and see my hand around Edward's arm and Damon's shining through in that glance he's giving me and I felt horrible it wasn't how it looked but it did look that way.

"Yes sir." I say hoping he knew by far was it for Edward's sake.

I watch nervously as he leads both vampires out. Gee that's disturbing I find myself thinking and praying the three of them do not reveal themselves or do anything stupid. Alice sighs and leans back. She acted as if it was something she was either use to or expected. It was odd really.

I breathe again as Jasper is first to make his way inside. He makes his way back to the table and he winks. But I was still unnerved to know my ex and current boyfriend were still outside. Ugh. What was being said or done… My nerves were like pins and needles as I wait to see which one will come in next. Mr. Salvatore comes in and he nods my direction. I nod in return but look back down to my tray.

So where was Edward I wondered? At least the two I was more concerned about were back inside and safe and that's what mattered.

The bell eventually rings and things couldn't feel more awkward. Alice loops her arm around mine as we walk.

"You shouldn't worry everything is fine. Just a little disagreement was all…"

"Um ok about?"

She sighs.

"Edward's still a bit sensitive about something's and he didn't like what was on Jasper's mind."

Ugh again with the mindreading?

"Um ok."

She smiles however like it really is no biggy. I wanted to ask what was on his mind but greatly feared that this somehow would pertain back to Damon or I or the two of us. So I let it go hoping whatever it was, remained solved.

I was glad to see Damon hadn't killed Edward as he was back in the halls again going to his locker. However I'm headed to my locker and I hear the familiar clearing of a throat as I'm grabbing my books.

"A word Ms. Swan."

I nod and head inside he shuts the door.

"What on earth were you thinking?!"

Um huh?

Damon grabs me by the arm and pulls me into a corner.

"Why the hell did you have your hand on his arm like that?"

Shit he was jealous…

"Da… I mean Mr. Salvatore it wasn't like that it was."

He narrows his eyes.

"You think this is about jealously? Jesus! Do you not realize the potential danger?"

He shakes his head pinching the bridge of his nose and paces the area around me.

"He's a vampire… and was angry at that… all it would take is one blow sweetheart just one."

I nod and look to the floor realizing now…

"If you can sense me at all you should know jealousy is the furthest thing from my mind."

He was right but I was so clouded by his anger that I couldn't see that directly I feared it was masked by the anger. I nod.

"How can I protect you if you're going to make such stupid decisions!?"

Ok now he was just making me mad.

"I get your concern but talking to me like that isn't going to grant you any favors."

"What makes you think I want favors?"

"What is with you?"  
"YOU!"

I shake my head on this the way he looks at me right now and both of our anger now courses through me. I haul off and slap him. Once I realize what I did I looked to my hand then to him. My jaw drops and I push past him running out of that classroom feeling like the biggest fucking bitch in the world. I skip my next few classes and hide out in the woods. My head was killing me and I couldn't believe I slapped not only a vampire but my teacher and boyfriend as well. What the hell is wrong with me? I put my Ipod on and close my eyes I was getting a bit chilly but wasn't about to go back for my jacket or near that school until I knew everyone had gone home.

"Isabella…"

I look to see him kneeling over me and my eyes are still heavy.

"Are you trying to put yourself in the hospital you've got to be freezing?"

"Mr. Salvatore?" I shoot up as it all comes together.

"Relax no one's around." He hints.

He sighs and takes off his jacket.

"Come on now."

We head back to the school and into his classroom.

"Did you skip the rest of the day?"

I shrug.

"You can't do that."

He pulls the door shut.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that you didn't deserve that. I know you were just trying to help. I just can't stand to see you put in any kind of danger do you understand?"

I nod and look down to the floor.

"When I walked in and saw what was going on and you directly in the middle of it I panicked. Too many things could have happened. When vampires are brawling you stay clear understand?"  
I nod. But it was eating at me.

"Why have you been so freaking mean lately!"

"Mean?"

"Yes you're acting like an ass!"

He laughs.

"It's not funny!"

He shakes his head smiling.

"I'm not playing around."

"Hmmm." He says and moves the hair out of my face pulling it back behind my ear.

"Damon…"

"I'm Mr. Salvatore in the classroom…" He winks.

I roll my eyes at this. He makes his way over back to the door he locks it and pulls the blinds down. I swallow back as he loosens his tie. He makes his way back over and lifts me up placing me on the desk.

"You can't use sex to…"

He shuts me up with a kiss and unbuttons my top. I feel him tugging at my pants as he undoes them. He slides them completely off and I begin to feel his tongue at work. He looks up at one point.

"You still against this Ms. Swan?"

With no real chance to answer not that I honestly could anyhow at the moment he continues.

He moans into me as he continues his hands about my hips. I cover my mouth trying not to make any sounds which is incredibly hard considering how good this felt. I hear him unzip his pants and he switches between his fingers and tongue before finally slamming into me. I reach out pulling him into my lips by the tie which only seemed to entice him more. Just the way he looks upon me. I continue to cover my mouth and arch my back. I was scared to death of getting caught yet never been so damn aroused in my life. I couldn't get over how hot this was.

He comes to a finish but gently lifts me back up locking lips with me yet again. Even though he got off I can still feel him throbbing inside me proving all too well how much of a turn on for him this was. I grin in thought. He cocks a brow as he buttons my shirt back up.

"What are you grinning about Ms. Swan?"

"Just how fucked we both are if this ever gets out."

He laughs.

"Well then by all means we better make it worth it."

Once we are dressed and check each other over. He turns to me with a serious expression.

"I do apologize for upsetting you. I just don't want my past brought up anymore I've moved on from that. They aren't coming back and there is nothing else to discuss on that."

"You don't even wish to speak of your own brother?"

"Especially him."

"So that's it."

He nods. I sigh in disagreement thinking he's being mighty foolish. They were his friends …

"And what if something shall happen to me? Then what? You just forget about me as well?"

He closes his eyes.

"If something happens to you I'm done."  
The way he says this sends me chills. He kisses my forehead.

"You'd better get home."

I nod.

"No more skipping classes Ms. Swan I'm still a teacher and I can't ignore it if you do it again."

I nod yet again.

The next morning I wake up feeling like utter and complete shit. I can't breathe through my nose, my throat hurt and my tummy. I get dressed and head downstairs.

"Hey… whoa you look like crap."

"Gee thanks dad."

He laughs.

"I'm serious Bells hun I think you need to stay home."

"I'll be fine."

He sighs.

"One day won't kill you."

Yeah well I skipped half of yesterday I think to myself.

"I'll be fine."

I wasn't even hungry so I grab me a bottled water and head on out the door. I get in my truck and have to blow my nose before I even start the truck.

"Ugh…"

"Good day Ms. Swan." Mr. Salvatore calls as I enter the auditorium.

"Yeah.." I half mutter.

I turn and he cuts me an odd expression.

"I see someone made themselves quite ill."

I give a simple nod and take my seat. I felt miserable and wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a week maybe two. He places a box of tissues beside me and Eric as we start our costumes.

"Ms. Swan I really think you should go home. You're very sick."

I nod but wanted to try to make it at least half the day.

However worse comes to worse as I start showing Eric how to go about the costumes I cover my mouth and my eyes widen as I take off to the bathroom. I upchuck in the nearest sink.

"Damn it!"

I hear the rest of the class laugh as they obviously heard me puke and then swear. Lovely… great… terrific… freaking day. It hits again and I cut on the sink as I continue to puke and try my best to keep it going down the sink. I raise up when I'm done and my body starts to feel funny. My heart does this dropping sensation and I start to see little floating lights.

"Come on now wake up…"

As I open my eyes I see Mr. Salvatore, Angie and Jessica peering over me. Angie's all crying.

"Ambulance is coming ok."

What? Ambulance? I narrow my eyes and go to raise but he shakes his head and has me stay down.

"What's going on?!" I hiss.

"You fainted and you hit your head pretty good."

I hear the sirens and look to him in a panic. He pats my hand and nods.

"Go with her Angie." She nods as the paramedics come in and start getting me on this stretcher.

What the hell? I look to see the blood on the floor from busting my head. Mr. Salvatore quickly whispers in my ear.

"They'd already called the ambulance or I could have taken other measures…" He hints.

I nod and he gives me this look like he's a wreck.

I don't remember much else but waking up in a hospital room. My dad and Angie in the room both jump up looking me over.

"Jesus kiddo! I knew you should have stayed home! The nurse said your temp was right was 104 you're lucky you're not in worse shape! Sure busted your head pretty good."

Angie takes my hand and I look around to all the damn machines that are plugged into me. The rest of the day is pretty much spent in this bed nurses, doctors and Charlie fussing over me ugh. Angie leaves after a couple hours bless her heart she's like way to sweet. This massive bouquet of mixed flowers is sitting over in a corner of the room. Charlie catches me looking to it.

"Yeah I've not a clue who it's from." He walks over and hands me the card to it but I recognize the handwriting immediately.

_My deepest sympathy Ms. Swan…_

I force but the smile and shrug.

"Any idea?"

"Nope."

"Huh guess you got a secret admirer."

Charlie sighs and rubs his face.

"Have you slept or ate dad?"

"Now you stop that Bells. Quit fretting over your old man and focus on getting better."

I wince as my head starts to pound.

"You need some more medicine?"

I nod as it's making my vision blurry the pain's so intense. The nurse comes in with something and once again I start to nod off with whatever she gave me.

Once I wake again the room is dark. I feel a hand go over my mouth and turn to see Damon but he puts a finger to his mouth and points to my father who's asleep in a chair. I nod. He winks.

"Had to come see you… sorry I couldn't handle the situation the way I wanted the girls had already taken matters in their own hands. There was too much risk."

I nod but lean into his hand as it's now on my cheek. He leans down kissing my forehead.  
He shows me that he has my necklace I nod as he places it back in his pocket.

"I love you sweetheart." He looks up as we hear my dad stirring awake.

And like that he's gone…


	17. Speculating

Chapter 17 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please… Thank you!**

Bellapov

"Seriously dad I'll be fine they're releasing me tomorrow."

"I don't know Bells I really think I should get someone else to cover me."

"Like who? You said yourself they're shorthanded. I'm ok dad I know you got other things to do."

"You come first Bells."

"I know dad but I know you've been talking about this case for a bit. If you got a lead you need to go."

He sighs.

"Damn it kiddo."

He makes his way over and kisses my forehead.

"I'll be here first thing in the morning. We'll have to get that prescription for that infection."

I nod.

"You sure you don't need anything before I leave?"

"I'm fine dad as late as it is I'll probably just sleep."

"Well you call me if you need anything I'll have my cell on me ok."

"Ok Dad."

He heads out with that guilty expression on his face. I smile and nod letting him know yet again I'll be fine. It'd been a long day anyhow Angie, Jess, Eric, Mike, Jasper, Alice and unfortunately Edward came to see how I was. Thankfully Edward came with Jasper and Alice so he wasn't a bother just kept to himself and would glance over every once in a while. It was even more awkward that the Cullen's father was my doctor. I'd never met him before ironically. I shift up in bit in my bed the room felt a bit cold so I reached over for a blanket. I gasp a bit however is I catch a glimpse of a familiar hand already pulling the blanket up. I swallow back as he looks upon me.

"How'd you?"

He smiles.

"I've my ways…"

He caresses my cheek and pulls up a chair.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm ok…"

He nods and takes my hand and looks upon all the monitors.

"So all this because of me?"

"Huh?"

"You know we fought, you ran off, stayed out in the cold for hours on end and now here we are."

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I keep screwing up."  
"Damon please humans get sick everyday."

"You wouldn't be sick right now or damn near killed yourself I hadn't have hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me Damon. Couples fight nothing new."

He raises a brow at this.

"This is maddening…"

"What?"

"Having to sneak around just to check on my damn girl, I hate this part. This…" He shakes his head.

"I should be here…"

"Damon it's ok I understand and it won't be much longer."

"You've not a clue how hard it is to keep this a secret when something like this happens. I feel like I can't take care of you the way I need."

"You always take care of me what are you talking about?"

He looks up and puts his finger to his lips and vanishes. I still can't decide whether that's wicked as hell or spine-chilling. The door opens and Dr. Cullen walks in.

"Ah how's our best patient?"

I smile and it was genuine actually because he was actually quite nice and a good doctor even for a vampire, which I found rather funny to be honest.

"Well looks like you get to be freed of all these monitors now hun."

I nod as he starts to disconnect the IV and other monitors. He checks my vitals and he's got a certain grin about him.

"You can come out Mr. Salvatore."

I hear Damon chuckle.

I look to Dr. Cullen in wonder how'd he… Carlisle winks at me and shakes Damon's hand.

"You don't have to hide from me."

"Safety first." Damon says.

"Understandable."

"Would you like some more water or ice chips?"

"I'm ok thank you."

"Well you press that button if you need anything ok. She'll be just fine I'm releasing her tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Damon says rather surprising me but then again he's full of surprises.

Dr. Cullen wheels out all the machines and closes the door. Damon picks me up scooting me down a bit. He slides in next to me.

"Kinky huh?" I tease and he chuckles.

"Class isn't the same without my little pet."

I grin and lean into his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"I want you to drink from me tomorrow. Get you back to top notch."

"Um the stitches?"

He sighs.

"I'll handle that I won't have you vulnerable. I can't take any risk with you. Besides your hair will cover it pretty good since it's in the back."

I knew what he meant by that. If I happened to die without his blood I die period no coming back from that. We both don't comment there was no need.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'm not going anywhere well until someone else shows up that is."

I nod against him and roll over wrapping an arm and leg along him. I feel his hand running along my rear and waist.

"Hey…"

I look up at him. He leans over and kisses me, then lays my head back down.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

* * *

Damonpov

I breathe her in like drug and feel as though I can't close enough to her even though we're both intertwined. My guilt continues to reside despite what she wants to make me believe I knew this was my doing. She was here because I'd lost my temper like good ole Damon's known for. I keep saying the wrong thing doing the wrong thing and here she is…

That's another thing that I know is the old me peeking through. Part of me desperately wishes she was already a vampire. I hate myself for that. She's already mine. What more could I want? She's already said she wants to be with me but it's that fear… The fear that she could change her mind or I might really run her off one day. She hasn't truly seen me at my worst this is PG 13 crap compared to my real anger, manipulation and violent ways. What happens when that peeks through? What if I unleash the hell within me and cause her to fear me or hate me forever? The mere thought makes me ill.

I steal one more kiss as I hear someone making their way and take my leave.

* * *

Bellapov

"Bells what the hell are you doing?"

"Cooking…"

"I just got you back from the hospital you're not cooking. We'll go grab something."

"Dad I'm fine."

"I get that but you're not cooking now come on let's go grab a bite to eat."

I shake my head and put the meat back up. Charlie grabs his wallet and keys as we head out. I felt naked without my necklace now even if I hid it everyday from Charlie I was used to feeling it around my neck. I think I felt as though a part of Damon was with me when I wore it. We eat and Charlie and I catch up a bit on life in general even though I'd to edit out a lot of my personal life.

After we eat we head back home and I get prepared to head back to school in the morning. I decide to run me a bath my muscles still felt sore I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"_He needs to know Bella."_

"Needs to know what?"

He smiles and crosses his arms like I've seen Damon do many times before.

I gasp out and shoot up in the tub. I gather where I am and get out of the tub and dry off. Needs to know? I wipe the steam from the mirror and brush my hair and teeth. Then make my way to bed.

"Hey Bells."

"Yeah?"

"I got called in hun I won't be back until you get out of school probably tomorrow."

"Oh well ok then."

"Goodnight kiddo."

"Night dad."

Once he leaves I roll over and shake my head seeing him peering through at the window. He taps on it and I make my way out of the bed and open it. He climbs on in with his black leather jacket, blue jeans and black shirt. Damon closes my window and turns around wrapping his arms around me.

"Hmmm, I like…"

He says admiring my PJ's which was a light pink tank and matching shorts.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in pink."

"Not really my thing."

He kisses me and runs his hands along my rear pressing me against him. He works his way down to my neck gently scrapping his fangs across.

"How long is daddy gone?" He asks as he continues to kiss along my body.

"All night."

"Hmmm, might I stay?"

I bite my lower lip in thought. I feel him breathing me again against my neck.

"God you smell so good."

"Did someone miss me?"

"You've no idea." He says and scoops me up laying me on the bed.

He slides my tank top of my shoulders and starts sucking on my breasts. Damon rubs himself against me as he does this. I was desperate for friction as I begin to rub my thighs together. I feel his hand separating my thighs as he runs his fingers along me but just enough to tease.

"No panties…" He whispers huskily.

"Damon please…" I plead not sure how much more teasing I could take.

He looks upon me grinning and slides my shorts off.

"Is someone begging?"

I nod breathlessly. He takes off his jacket and shirt and tosses them onto my computer chair. I run my hands along his bare chest as he's over me.

"First off you need to drink from me." He says kissing my lips.

Damon lowers himself down putting his neck to my lips. I felt him fighting below to get his pants undone as he does this. I bite down and he sounds out placing himself inside me. He puts a hand to the back of my head as I take in his blood and starts to drive into me harder. He keeps going as I finish and clean him off with my tongue. He brings his lips back into mine and rolls me over as I'm now on top of him he brings my neck to his mouth keeping the other hand about my hips as I continue the rhythm ridding along him. A slight whimperish moan escapes my lips as he bites down and begins to feed. My eyes close and my movements about him become more rigorous. His fingers lock into my hair as he slightly pulls continuing to feed. His tongue gives a couple more licks across as he has me raise up on him. Hands go about my breast as he watches me move about him as they come down to my tummy he raises bringing us into a sitting like position his hands along my hips moving me about him. My arms go around his neck as I teasing nip at him. Which was something he really seemed to like as it wasn't much longer he banged my hips down along him firmly and came. As for me I stopped even bother to count anymore with Damon. It always seemed I'd multiples damn near everytime.

He rolls me back over with a grin about his face. I lay against his chest running my fingers along it. His arm around me and I couldn't be more content.

"I've not weakened you have I?"

"Far from it."

His chest moves with laughter.

"Nice room by the way."

I grin shaking my head.

"Ever thought you'd be having sex with a vampire in here one day?"

"All the time."

"Is that so?"

I nod.

"And what vampire might that have been?"

"Louis."

He sighs and pops me on the rear.

"You've a very punishable mouth!"

"But I thought you didn't get jealous."

"I don't."

"Hmmm."

I feel his chest move with laughter again.

"I'd have come in here ripped his heart out and kidnapped you."

"Evil aren't we?"

"When I have to be."

"And what if I was mad at you for killing him?"

"You'd have gotten over it quickly."

He says running his fingers along me still.

"Full of yourself aren't we?"

"Don't make me take you over my lap give you a proper spanking. You're in much need of one with a tongue like yours!"

I bite my lower lip in thought.

"And what if you sought to punish me but I liked it?"

He has a good laugh.

"Then it'd only be proof my dear…"

"That?"

"That you devil woman are perfect for me."

"It takes a devil to be with one."

"You coming to school in the morning?"

"Yes sir Mr. Salvatore."

"Good it's boring as hell without you there to gawk at and taunt."

"How's the haunted house coming along?"

"Ok still needs your touch but I've showed the other students your idea and they love it so we're going with that. You're quite dark you know that?"

I shrug against him. He starts to laugh about something else as well.

"So where's this silver bullet of yours that's 10 times better?"

I blush in thought.

"Actually you'd be it."

"So you don't actually have a pleasurable device amongst you?"

"Like I said right here…" I poke at his chest.

"So I if I was to go through your drawers and closet?"

"Go right on ahead."

"Damn…"

"What?"

"I was rather hoping that was true."

"Why's that weirdo?"

"So I could watch."

I laugh.

"You're a walking talking perv!" I say as if trying to sound mad.

"Not my fault when you're the one that buried the fantasy into my mind. It played out along the lines of me peeking through your window curiously as I hear my name being called out. I see you covered in sweat as you masturbate."

I hit him.

"You have issues."

"Only when it comes to you sweetheart, I can't help it if you turn me on in every sense of the way."

Something about that actually felt nice to hear and prideful.

He clears his throat.

"About prom…"

"Ugh."

"You really are a strange girl you know that?"

I shrug.

"Why are you so against things like that?"

"It's just not my thing Damon…"

"But what if I wasn't your teacher and was a student that wanted to take you?"

"I don't know… even then I'm not sure I'd probably much rather go make out somewhere."

"Hell… you know how many guys would die to hear their dates say that? And on prom night!"

We both laugh.

"If we were in high school together I'd want to take you."  
"Damon don't do this please."

"Do what?"

"Just let it go I'm perfectly happy with how things are now."

"I get that ok but I do wish I could take you and I don't want you missing out just because you're with me."

"I'm not missing out on anything trust me it's a bunch of half drink teenagers because they've got their ways of sneaking around the alcohol, making out in corners, listening to girls whine and cry about how their dates like someone else or are dancing with someone else more than them, breakups also always seem to happen on these nights, virginity loss, punch spiking, very bad music, and worse than everything is that awkward moment where no one's really dancing or talking because no one's brave enough to hit the dance floor first."

"Thought you've never been to prom."

"I haven't."  
"Then how do you know so much about what goes on?"

"Who doesn't?"

"So why didn't you go to the one in Arizona last year?"

I sigh and raise up.  
"What's with you and this sudden interest in this?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Look I just hate those kinds of things ok."

"Why?"

"It's just a good way to put you on display."

"Wait there's more to this isn't there?"

"Shut up."  
"Whoa…"

Now he rises and I felt my entire face flush.

"I just don't like these things ok!"

"NO something happened didn't it?"  
"Ok look I did plan on going to my prom last year! In fact I got the dress; I got the stupid like fucking makeover all of it the whole 9 yards! I hate makeovers hell I hate shopping."

"So who was the son of a bitch?"

"Let's just say I only made it to the parking lot. The guy that was supposed to be my date was already drunk off his ass and making out with my best friend at the time. He was going to pick me up but I wanted my own ride back just in case and apparently it was a good thing. It wasn't like he was my boyfriend. But honestly I did have a crush on the bastard and he was the one to ask me so I didn't get what the point was really. It shouldn't have even been a big deal. But the thing was he knew I didn't want to go but he insisted and since I liked him so much and hoped that maybe by going he'd … Ugh this is so lame Damon seriously this shit's stupid and overrated, so many damn expectations over one lame night."  
"So you had your heart broken?"

"Not really, like I said all lame crap."

"Isabella you don't have to mask your feelings with me it's ok to admit he hurt you. What he pulled was pretty shitty."

"He wasn't really my boyfriend anyhow."

"Either way his focus should have been on you that night."

I shrug.

"Doesn't matter anyway it just came down to me being proved right. Things like prom suck."

"Hmmm it's too bad I can't make that up to you darling I'd have you spittin out a new tune."

"I'm happy with what I got." I say and take his hand.

"Still you deserve those things Isabella. I'd have swept you off your feet."

"You already do."

He grins and kisses my hand.

"Well that idiot doesn't know what he missed out on but lucky for me."

He sighs leaning back against the headboard.

"You should know if you want to go. You won't hurt my feelings and if you have a friend you'd like to go with that's fine. As long as it's not Eddie boy I'm fine."

"Ugh and no I'm not going."

"That's too bad."  
"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be one of the teachers chaperoning the damn thing, it'd have been nice to have at least one thing to look forward to."

"What would that be?"

"Seeing you in a sexy dress having a good time with your friends, fantasizing about how I'm right there with you. It's better than standing there bored out of my mind."

"I don't know Damon even if I want to go it'd still feel weird and I'd feel guilty."  
"Why? I already know how you feel about me so no worries there."

"Still I'd much rather be dancing with you and hanging out with you."

He kisses the top of my head and smiles.

"I know. If I was my brother's age when I got turned this would have worked out differently but I'm slightly too old to get away with looking like a strapping 17 or 18 year old man."

"You could always claim you flunked a few years."

"Ah is that so?"

I nod but can't help but to laugh.

"Let's see 24 so that would mean I failed at least 2 maybe 3 times if not more?!"

We both laugh.

"Too funny."

"Oh yeah before I forget."

He zips and buttons his pants but pulls out the necklace from his pocket and places it around my neck. I feel him peck me on the neck like he did the first time he put it on. Still it sent chills like it did that day.

"It's your choice about prom but if you decide to go can I at least do one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Let me help you get the dress or whatever else you might need. If I can't actually be your date then I'd like to know I had part in something."

"Damon…"

"Just consider it but I want to contribute to something."

"I'll think about it."

He nods and runs a hand along my arm.

"So what were Edward and Jasper fighting about that day?"

Damon sighs and shrugs.

"Who knows neither really said much about it. By the time I got them outside they'd both calmed down somewhat it took a bit more convincing on Edward's side but I eventually tamed him down enough."

"Why do I have a bad feeling it pertained to one of us?"

"I think it might have to be honest. I think Eddie boy's rather pissed at bubba for being so approving of the two of us. He knows that he and his wife support us."

"Wait that's his wife?"

He nods with a smile.

"Wow…"

"They've been married for many years darling."

"And they go to highschool together still?"

"Off and on yes, just for shits and giggles I suppose."

"That's so weird!"

He laughs.

"So is that Rose and her man?"

"Yes apparently Eddie boy is the only one not paired off."

"Ugh I can kind off see why he's the way he is then that has to suck. And to go home to have that as a constant reminder…"

Damon nods.

"Yeah even I admit that does but that kid's got some issues to say the least."

"So how did you and Dr. Cullen already know one another is that also through Jasper?"

Damon sighs.

"Um not exactly… Let's just say I've already had a little meeting with the family."

"About?"

"You…"

"ME?!"

"Yes."  
"WHY?!"

"Well it was back when Eddie boy was still stalking you and when Rose hurt you."

"You told me…"  
"Now before you finish that sentence and go off on me. I remember precisely telling you that I would not hurt any of them or take lives. That I did not. But I did however confront daddio and I did it civilly for once. Therefore you've no right to get your panties all up in a twist because I did not break my word. Trust me how I handled the situation is so far removed from how I normally would have."

I sigh shaking my head.

"So there was no fighting?"

"Nope just hashing it out was all. I just let him know what was to become of his progenies if they hurt you again or continued to harass you."

I start to laugh in thought.

"What?"

"So that would make me your progeny as well if I die with your blood?"

He half laughs.

"I suppose so."

"That's so weird."

He shrugs.

"I think it'd be wonderful." He says with meaning and caresses my cheek laying me back down.

"You'd be all mine."

"I already am."

He smiles and nods.


	18. And Thank You Dickward

Chapter 18 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"Welcome back Ms. Swan."

He says as I enter the auditorium. The class claps. I blush and make my way over to my station with Eric. Mr. Salvatore winks my way when no one's looking and I smile and nod. Angie and Jess make their way over and give me a hug then return to their post so to speak. Edward gives me a nod. I noticed however Mr. Salvatore cocking a disapproving brow his way as he walked around looking at everyone's work.

"Good job by the way with the costumes and props."

He laughs.

"I just went by what you envisioned Bella."

"Still pretty dead on…" I take one of the hand props and playfully smack him with it.

He laughs.

"Be nice Bella."

I shrug and put the hand back down.

"These hands need to look more corpse like though they're a bit to peachy."

He chuckles.

"Whatever you say boss."

"Well seriously would this honestly scare you?"

He shrugs.

"Exactly."

I take a pair of scissors and cut off one of the fingers.

"Bella!"

"What?!"

"What are you doing?"

"It's a corpse hand Eric not a doll!"

"You're kind of creepy aren't you? Like some sort of secret dark princess of the underworld."

My jaw drops.

"Eric!"

"I'm just saying you're like Lilith in disguise."

For some reason I laugh at this.

"Lilith?"

"Yes the demon?"

"I know who you're referring to. But I'm not quite there yet."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep?"

"And why's that?"

"I've no royal subjects in which to enslave or torture…"

"Perhaps we shall find you some Ms. Swan…"

Mr. Salvatore pines in and we all laugh except Edward of course …

"You really think such jokes are funny?" Edward says looking directly at me.

"Actually yes Edward. I do."

He rolls his eyes.

"You know why?"

He shakes his head.

"Because that's all they are jokes. You seriously need to get a grip."

The class does this ooooohhhhhhhh thing.

"I hardly think it's appropriate to make yourself sound as though you wish to be a demon."

"You seem to forget I do not care what you deem appropriate or not in fact I'd much rather do the opposite of what you think I shall do or say! So I'm a demon! Bite me Edward!"

Mr. Salvatore starts laughing but turns his back to the class.

"What's so funny?" Edward questions.

"Oh shut up Mr. Cullen!" Mr. Salvatore sterns.

The entire classes jaw drops however quickly look down with a grin and start to put the fake blood on the hand trying not to die laughing.

"We need to finish everything up tomorrow we'll be sitting up the haunted house."

"But who's going to run it?"

Mr. Salvatore smirks.

"I'll be worrying about that Ms. Swan."

I shrug.

"Um ok."

"Everyone in my class is required to go through the haunted house at the festival."

"Um what?"

He cuts me a look.

"I don't do haunted houses."

"But you're making these things." He waves his hands about.

"Well yeah because you told us to."

"There are not any exceptions everyone's to go through at least once."

"I hate haunted houses." I mumble.

"Then why are you so good at coming up with ideas Ms. Swan."

I shrug.

"Maybe because I hate them so much."

"My class will also be wearing costumes and try to be creative."

My jaw drops and I cut him a look he just crosses his arms about and grins. I'm going to kill him!

"What if we don't go?"

"Then I'll give you a zero for the day."

"You can't do that it's outside school curriculum it's not required we attend."

"That maybe true but then I don't exactly follow by all the rules now do I class?"

They all laugh and I shake my head. I wanted to take a fake hand and toss it at him.

"Jerk…" I mumble knowing he'd hear but I wanted him to.

Eric cuts me an odd glance.

"Did you just call our teacher a jerk?"

I grin and whisper.

"You'd be correct."

Eric chuckles shaking his head.

"No wonder he hates you."

"I'm not too fond of him either."

"I can tell."

Good and that's what we wanted to be honest we wanted this entire class to think we couldn't stand each other. That I was a pain in his ass and that I thought he was an asshole which wasn't too far from the truth sometimes Damon really was an asshole. But that was just it I loved him even through his bad days. I smile to myself in thought and continue about our work until the bell rings.

I grab my bag and am heading out.

"Very punishable mouth…" I hear him mumble.

"Perhaps…" I say softly and make my way out.

I gasp a bit as the wave comes over me. I knew Damon was thinking about sex now ugh which meant I'd be suffering all through my next class. I bite my lower up and trudge onto my locker.

"You can't let him…"

I turn as I'm at my locker.

"Let who and what?"

Edward grabs me by the arm and drags me into a corner.

"I know what's been going on between you two. I know you've been exchanging blood. He wants you to become one of us one day."

I shrug.

Edward rears back.

"Please tell me this isn't what you really want."

"That's none of your business."

"So you'd let him rip you're entire life away?"

"Once again none of your business."

"I can't believe you."

"Piss off Edward."

"What happens when he turns you and leaves you! You honestly ready to become one of us and to be left alone such as I am for freaking eternity. Because this vampire Bella he's not the kind to settle down I can promise you that. He will wish to move on eventually that's how this one works! I've been in his mind and you should also know he's still in love with his other girl as well."

"Oh come on Edward!"

"No I've seen it. He still loves this Elena as well."

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know."

"And you'd willingly be with him knowing he's in love with this other girl."

"This other girl is no longer alive I can't force his feelings Edward all I can hope is that he loves me enough that he won't let it overcome him. He's got history I can't touch. I might not some of it but that's who he is! I can't tell him how to think or feel."

"He's going to hurt you!"

"You're wrong."

"I hope I am Bella I really do for your sake. I'm afraid your only saving grace is that this girl is no longer around. Because if it came down to it. He'd leave you high and dry vampire or human!"

"Shut up!" I say closing my eyes and feeling as though I just got socked in the gut.

I push past him and head to my next class. I keep my head down and hurriedly wipe the tears. Asshole why would he say something like that why is he so fucking cruel. I try to push away the thoughts but naturally the fears seep through. What if Edward was telling the truth? Can I honestly be jealous of a belated loved one? How cruel can I be isn't that sick if me? I wasn't even around then! I cannot judge him for that's just so wrong! I take in a deep breath. Ok so say he's still in love with this other girl as well. She's no threat… because she's not here… but no matter how many scenarios went through my head I still felt hurt. Selfishly I wanted all his love I hated myself for acting and feeling this way. What if it was me what if when he entered my life all my loved ones were ripped away and I'd a special someone as well? I wanted to slap myself for how I was feeling.

I twirl the necklace around in thought and take in another breath.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?" The teacher asks.

"Yes mam."

But I wasn't inside I was screaming. I was having an inner battle amongst myself. I don't even go to lunch as the bell rings. I throw my backpack in the back of my truck and hop in back and plug in my earphones. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to be asked if I was ok. And that's what sucks is I can't even talk to anyone about this because no one knows and no one can ever know. I've to keep this all in. But right now I felt like I was dying…

The bell eventually rings and I hop back out Angie looks to me oddly as she's coming back from the cafeteria and sees me coming out from the back of my truck.

"Is something wrong?" She asks catching up to me.

I sigh because that's exactly what I was trying to avoid.

"Everything is top notch and peachy."

She looks to me oddly as I say this. I make my way to my locker. I can feel his presence behind me standing there like usual with his arms crossed at the doorway looking upon me. But I don't turn around out of fear of how I'll react. None of this was his fault but I knew too he could sense it and would be questioning me about it later. For once I'd have to become a good liar because something told me if I even brought her up he'd probably leave and I'd never see him again. I grab at my gut in thought. Once again that breath thing hits and I start to hyperventilate. What's wrong with me? Why am I reacting like this? I'm so fucking pathetic. Damn Bella keep it up and he will be gone.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ms. Swan are you alright?"

I nod to his voice but still cannot bring it upon myself to look his way. I hear him sigh and he moves his hand as he walks back to his class. I pinch the bridge of my nose and raise to turn and literally run into Jasper.  
"I'm sorry…" I say and start to hand him his books.

"You alright there darlin'?"

I nod but can't bear to face anyone.

"Hey now look at me."

I didn't want to but for some reason I do. What's with this guy?

"Why you crying hun?"

He puts his arm around my shoulder and I see him nod towards someone but don't look back to see who. Jasper leads me outside.

"You'll be late for class."

"I've my ways and I won't let you get in trouble either."

We sit outside the school as everyone else is in class and it feels a bit awkward.

"Is your brother always a dick?"

He laughs.

"He can be."

I nod but was confused as to why I wasn't near as upset now. I felt a bit calmer more rational.

"What did he do now?"

"Just said something's… Some rather hurtful things… but the truth hurts…"

Jasper sighs.

"And what truth might this be?"

"He claims Damon's still in love with this Elena as well as me."

Jasper nods but narrows his eyes.

"Let me tell you something… You know how Edward can do that mind reading crap?"

I laugh on how he said crap but nod.

"Well I can read people's emotions and influence them as well."

"Huh?"

He chuckles a bit and leans back kicking out his legs.

"You see I can read whatever someone is feeling. Such as in the hall I was afraid if given a pair of scissors at that very moment you'd have sliced your own wrists."

I wince at this. Wait he can influence as well? Damn it all makes sense now.

"He might be in love with this other girl still as well that I cannot tell but I can sense his feelings for you and they are very potent. I've known Damon for quite sometime and I can assure you his feelings are very real."

"I feel like such a fool."

"Don't being in a relationship is hard as it is. I can only imagine how hard you two have it at the moment. But you two will make it work you both seem stubborn enough and I know you both love each other."

"Jasper did you and Damon ever fight?"

He smirks as he raises and offers me a hand.

"All the time."

For some reason this makes me laugh. He walks me to my next class and compels the teacher for me with some odd excuse and I take my seat as he winks at the door and goes on to his class. Damn he's like really sweet in comparison to Edward anyway ugh.

The last bell rings and I go to put up my things. Only this time I brave up and look to Mr. Salvatore before I leave. He gives me a simple nod at the door and goes back into the room.

"Hey you coming to town with us tonight?"

"Um ok what?"

Angie laughs.

"You know costumes for tomorrow?"

"Ugh I think I'll take a zero."

"Come on Bella it'd be fun we should all pick something to coincide."

Ugh knowing Jess it'd be Malibu Barbie or a slutty nurse.

"Come on Bella just call Charlie and let him know you're coming with us. We'll even buy you dinner."

Will there be rapist bloodsucking vampires? I think to myself. Or will you ditch me again?

"Fine but I get the final say on the costumes."

I send Damon a text letting him know I'm going out of town just in case.

_Ok be careful and have a good time… _

We hit this Italian restaurant that wasn't too bad and we hit the mall after deciding how to go about the costumes. But I'm looking around and I grin upon Angie.  
"What?"

"Why don't we all go as female versions of the slashers?"

"Bella…" Jess grimaces.

"Oh come on it'd be fun." I pick up the female Freddy outfit with the hat, glove and sweater.

"Actually it would Jess." Angie agrees picking up a female Michael Myers costume.

"See they're really cool and still kind of sexy but not screaming sluts!"

We hand Jess the female Jason Voorhees's outfit.

"Hmmm I could make this work actually."

"Awesome!"

"Go Bella showing some excitement in something for once." Angie teases.

"Shut up." I laugh as we go and try them on before we buy them.

I actually liked the way it looked it was still with a hint of sex but had the hint of scare factor to it which was cool. I wondered what Damon was going to dress as. I was going to be pissed if he didn't dress up after making us do so.

Once we're done we decide to head on back since it was a school night and I still had homework. They dropped me back off at my truck and headed back.

I go to open my door and hear someone behind me. I turn alarmed at first.

"Scared you?" He wiggles his brows.

"Nope."

"OH come on I know I still got it somewhat."  
"Fraid not you've gone to soft."

He grins.

"Where's the crows and fog?"

He shrugs and leans back against my truck.

"Are we ok?"

I look to him wondering why he'd ask that.

"Of course we are why?" Maybe it was the emotions from earlier today…

"Just wanted to make sure was all."

I nod but make my way over facing him I tug at his leather jacket as I reach up to kiss him.

"Hmmm." He moans into my mouth and his arms go around my waist.

"So what did you get?" He tries to yank the bag away from me to look inside.

"No sir. It's a surprise."

"Just a peek? Please?"

"Nope."

He crosses his arms pouting.

"Suffer."

"Damn… you want me to take you right here don't you?"

I grin in thought.

"So what are you doing out and about?"

"Was about to feed to be honest but picked up your scent and got distracted."

"Is that so?"

He smiles shaking his head.

"Yes it is."

"So what does that make me your prey for the night?"

"Maybe possibly… I wouldn't say no."

"Well by all means compel me."

"I'd love to but you see I can't… So I have to try another method."

"And what would that be?"

He leans into my ear.

"Seduction."

He picks me up and places me on the hood of my truck kissing me. His hand runs up my leg and thigh up my skirt as he's lifting it up. I feel him pull my panties to the side and hear his pants unzip. I look around.

He raises a brow.

"No one's around…" He hints and I gasp out as he thrust into me.

"Fuck…" I moan out as I feel his teeth pierce into my neck.

It doesn't take long for either of us to get off as he finishes drinking from me.

"Now that was one of the best damn meals I've ever had."

I laugh as he helps me down and fixes my skirt. He zips his pants we both look around once more. He caresses my cheek and kisses me once more.

"You sure you're not dizzy or anything?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

He nods.

"I better let you go but honestly I want to kidnap you and take you to my cabin."

"I wish."

He kisses my forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I say and he does that mysterious disappearing act.


	19. The Phantom My Damon

Chapter 19 (I do not own crap) **Please Read And Review I appreciate it greatly!**

Damonpov

"Now come on Damon you know I can't tell you everything she said."

"Oh come on Whitlock."

He grins.

"How's she going to trust that she can confide me in if I run off and tell you everything immediately after?"

"Don't be a dick just spit it out what was wrong?"  
"Let's just say she's having some fears that is all."

"Fears? Of what of me?"

"Hmmm more like fears about your truest feelings about her."

"Well that's just silly can't she sense me damn it?"

"Well of course but there are other factors that come into play as well."

"Such as?"

"Hmmm let me put it this way my friend. You know she loves you and is crazy about you right?"

I nod.

"Yet even through that knowledge you still fear the worst thing could happen to one day lose that and she'd no longer look upon you that way?"

I sigh and nod.

"Well let's just say she too has those sorts of concerns. Bella's very much in love with you but worries that one day you may not look upon her the same way."

"That's ridiculous."

"And she may think the same on your feelings all of these or normal feelings. That's just how relationships are and as I've told her yours is even more complex that most couples considering the situation and all the secrecy."

"Hmmm tell me Jasper how do you think this will play out when we finally come out after she graduates."

He laughs.

"Well I'll tell you this much brother I'm dying to see for myself. It'll be interesting to say the least, especially in a small town such as this."

I grin in thought and we both down our whiskey.

"Not so bad a place you got here Salvatore."

"Not as fancy as what you're shacking up in Whitlock."

"Rather funny how things turn out."  
"Certainly so."

"I for one to be honest never dreamed I'd run into you again and you were actually all about just one girl for a change. What happened to the slew of drama and misunderstandings and chasing girls that were clearly taken?"

"You've met Bella right?"

He laughs a bit shaking his head.

"She's a little bit of it all in one package. Not much need for anything else."

"I do believe you've rather grown up some."

I shrug.

"I suppose I better get back to my significant other." He says rising.

"You take care Whitlock."  
"You too Salvatore and just keep in mind that this girl is human they think and feel about things differently and are far more sensitive. So try not to be so hard on her for being overly emotional about things. That and well…"

"Well what?"

"You're centuries old. Bella's only 18 she's not a lot of experience with these kinds of things. Whereas you've been with multiple women and have had many relationships, this however is all new and exciting yet scary to her as well. She's young, human and a woman you've to keep these things in mind when dealing with her, above all keeping that temper in check."

We shake hands before he leaves and I sit back down and have another shot of whiskey thinking about all these things.

_He's right…_

"Yeah, yeah."

_And you're not doing her any justice continuing to hold on to a certain past._

I sigh and roll my eyes slamming down the drink.

_How can you give this girl you're all when you've got your mind scrabbled between them both? You need to make a choice brother… Continue to love a ghost or move on and give this girl you're 110 percent?_

"Whatever Stefan."

_Continue to hold on to both and see how this plays out_

"Oh go haunt someone else will ya?"

_(Chuckling) _

"Ah but you're so much more fun."

* * *

Bellapov

"Wait are you Elena?"

She nods her hair draped along her shoulders and she was wearing some sort of black ball gown.

"What's going on?"

_Listen to Stefan_

"Stefan? Please just tell me I don't understand."

She smiles

"How am I seeing you? Is this even really what you look like? I mean is this really you?"

She turns her back to me and starts to walk away.

"Elena please! Talk to me! What am I supposed to do?!"

She continues to walk away but freezes as I scream.

"What if he loves you more?!"

She just turns and nods.

I gasp out yet again I'm covered in sweat. I can't seem to catch my breath so I rush over to my window and open it sticking my head out, the crisp chill of air hitting my face. I find myself embracing it. If that really was Elena… Damn. She was like freaking gorgeous making me even more ill in thought. No wonder he was head over heels. I make my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror, my eyes sunken in, red with lack of sleep, paler than even usual , my hair a mess. Ugh if that's really what she looks like what could he possibly see in me?

I shake my head in thought and turn to see I've still got two hours before school but couldn't possibly sleep now. I take a bath and decide to head out early this house felt to stuffy anyhow. I could hang out elsewhere for now. Tonight was the festival and I knew our class still had quite a bit of work ahead of us to get this haunted house done. I park out by the cliff's and prop up on the hood of my truck just listening to the waves crashing together, something that's always been soothing to me. It was still dark out was how early I'd left the house.

I've my eyes closed when I feel a hand clasp around my throat and I'm suddenly dangling off the cliff. I gasp out not able to see who it is that has hold of me.

"Please…" I scream and they drop me for a second but catch me by the hair.

I shriek out and my hands go around their wrists as I felt like I was about to be scalped. They bring me by back up by my hair and sink their teeth into my neck drinking of me. They then stop and bite down on my shoulder.

"PLEASE STOP!" I struggle in their hold and they bite down harder.

"Let go of me!"

I suddenly drop down and find myself hanging on to the cliff for dear life. I look up to see no one they've vanished. I'm desperately hanging on but am in the worst kind of pain as my shoulder wishes to give out where I was bite.

"PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

The rocks begin to shift around me and I'm losing my grasp. The crashing of the waves no longer soothing knowing they will be my death. I then shout out the one name that comes to mind.

"DAMON!"

The one hand gives out on me and I'm just holding on by my fingers which are giving out as well I feel the dirt and rocks beneath me moving.

"Damon please… Hear me…" I whimper knowing I can no longer hold on.

I start to fall I take in a deep breath and cover my face knowing I'm going to hit hard. The ice cold water hits and the urge to gasp out does as well. But just as I hit another force comes about and a set of hands wraps around me and suddenly we're rocketing upward. I catch my breath and lean against his chest. His eyes black as he lays me down in the sand.

"Isabella?"

He says and is checking my entire body over. He makes his way to my neck and shoulder.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?!" He roars clenching his fist together.

"I don't know I couldn't see them."

He looks around shaking his head and brings me back up to his chest kissing the top of my head which was still sore from it being pulled. Damon continues to look around but bites down on his wrist. He puts it to my mouth but continues to hold me. I go to stop but he shakes his head.

"A little more ok."

I nod. Once he's satisfied with the amount taken. He pulls back his wrist. I watch as it heals. My arms go around his neck and it finally hits the reality of what just took place.

"Shh… I got you now. I got you sweetheart…"

I nod against him but held on for dear life. He takes off and we end up back at my truck. He places me inside and gets in the driver's side as he starts the truck and turns the heater on high placing his arm back around me. He parks a block away from my house.

"Stay put ok."

I nod wondering what he was doing. Within a minute or so he returns with my bag.

"Got you some clothes and shoes to change into."

He looks at the time.

"Still got about 30 40 minutes until school." He says as if in thought.

We get to the cabin and he rushes me inside and starts a fire in the fireplace. Damon strips me down to nothing and starts to help me get into some warm clothes. He'd grabbed my red bra and panty seat, black cashmere sweater and my blue and black plaid skirt that I don't ever think I've actually worn. I place on my socks and black boots but still can't stop shivering.

He takes my hand leading me closer to the fireplaces a reaches over grabbing an afghan from the couch. Damon wraps this around me and his arms as well.

"What happened?" He says softly.

"I couldn't sleep so I left early and was just relaxing on the hood of my truck until it was time for school. Someone grabbed me held me over the cliffs and started to feed from me. I never saw who it was."

"Did they say anything?"

"Not a word."  
He sighs but kisses my neck.

"I better get ready. We'll figure this out later. For now you're on 24/7 watch darling I'm to know where you are at all times. Until we find out whom the fuck did this."

Damon grabs some clothes from his room and starts to get on his suit and tie for school.

"Do you even think you can handle school today?"

"I'm fine Damon."

He nods but he looks like he's about to have a conniption.

"I'm going to follow you out when it's time to leave. I'm not taking any chances."

He goes to do his tie but his hands are shaking.

"Motherfucker…" He grumbles as he tries again.

I approach him and move his hands away as I fix his tie and collar. He closes his eyes and puts his forehead against mine.

"We better get going." He says kissing my forehead.

He takes my hand walking me to my truck.

"You sure you'll be ok?"

I nod and try my best to fix my hair in the window of my truck.

"You look fine don't worry on it."

He starts to walk away towards his car and I open my truck door. He stops and turns back around his hand goes along my cheek and he leans in kissing me deeply. I swallow the knot in my throat down.

"Whoever did this is going to fucking die. You understand me?!"

I nod.

"I'll fucking rip out their heart and eat it!" His eyes go black again as he says this he caresses my cheek.

"No one is to ever harm you!" He hisses and makes his way to his car.

I get in my truck and head to school. He follows behind but not close enough that it looks suspicious. I part next to Angie and I close my eyes for a moment trying to gather my wits just so I could make it through the day. I head to the bathroom first and run a brush through my hair and wash up some feeling grungy. I dry my face and hands and make my way out heading to the auditorium.

"Are you alright?" I hear Edward say in almost a whisper.

I narrow my eyes wondering. I sigh knowing he must have read Damon's mind.

"I'm fine but please stay out of his head." I whisper back.

"Do you not realize that since you've been with him death seems to follow you everywhere you go?"

I turn towards him cutting him a rueful stare.  
"Don't you even begin to try to make me somehow believe this is his fault."

"Come on Bella have some sense. You almost get raped and now this…"

My jaw drops at just how much Edward gets into his mind. I grab Edward by the collar of his shirt and shove him into a closet and slam the door shut.

"You stay the fuck out of his head. And if you had a lick of sense which apparently you don't you'd see he had nothing to do with these events in fact it's because of him I'm still alive!"

He shakes his head and caresses my cheek. I smack his hand away and shove him against the wall of the closet.

"I'm walking out first then you. Got it!"

His eyes go black as I look down to my hand on his chest I also am very much aware of something else.

"Oh come on really Edward? This does it for you? I wasn't aware you liked being the bitch."

His fangs pop out and I roll my eyes.

"Keep dreaming." I say and step out shutting the door behind me.

I make my way over to Eric so we can finish up.

After a couple minutes Edward finally steps out and Mr. Salvatore turns that direction as he's instructing Mike on something.

"Coming out of the closest are we?" Mr. Salvatore taunts.

Edward rolls his eyes as the class laughs.

We finish and start setting up for tonight. It was actually starting to look pretty cool. Edward test out the lights and fog machine once were done.

"Awesome!" Mike and Eric say high fiving one another.

"All because of Bella this was her idea." Eric says.

I shrug it wasn't really that big of a deal I didn't get it.

"Pretty cool Bella." Angie says as we take it all in.

"I must admit Ms. Swan it's going to be a wicked haunted house."

"I really didn't do a whole lot. I was in the hospital most the time guys."

"Yeah well everyone seemed to follow your idea." Eric says patting me on the back.

Edward turns off the lights and fog machine as I walk through checking everything over.

It was a graveyard setting with tombstones, hands coming out from the graves and the plan was to have black sheets with characters hidden beneath them that would pop out like the living dead and chase you or grab at you. Between the fake hands and the people in costumes you'd never know what was real or not. I grin in thought but then frown remembering I to have to go through this damn thing tonight. Ugh… damn it. I'll probably piss myself. But then I think of this morning and cringe… My hair stands on end as I picture being dropped. I gasp out and reach for my stomach. Mr. Salvatore's in front of me and looks upon me.

"Why don't you get yourself a drink at the fountain Ms. Swan."

I nod and head that way but notice Mike is following me and rather closely I wondered if he needed a drink to. I drink from the fountain and turn to see a very nervous looking Mike.

"Hey are you ok?"

He nods.

"Um I was wondering if you had a date for tonight."

"A date? To a Halloween festival?"

"Um yeah there's supposed to be dancing and such."

"Ugh really dancing?"

This was my duh moment I hadn't realized he was trying to ask me out.

"Um yeah…"

"Lame…"

He laughs a bit.

"Well we wouldn't have to dance."

I nod narrowing my eyes. I start to walk away.

"Do you have a date or not?" He calls out loud enough for everyone to hear.

I close my eyes for a moment realizing what's going on now.

"Mike…"

I try to think of how to say this nicely as possible.

"I don't but I'm also not interested in anyone right now. I'm sorry."

He looked like I kicked him and I felt horrible but even if I wasn't with Damon there as just no way I'd ever date Mike Newton. Ew… he was nice enough but so far removed from my taste.

"OH well that's cool. Could I at least have a dance?"

"I don't dance Mike…"  
"Right…"

Poor Mike… I just couldn't picture dancing with anyone when I can't even dance with my actual boyfriend. I notice Mr. Salvatore's looking our way now we lock eyes and he goes back to working on the haunted house.

"I'm sorry Mike…"

He smiles.

"Don't be its cool."

Edward however is laughing about something as he looks over to Mr. Salvatore and I knew he was digging in his brain again. I look over shaking my head at him as if to scold a child.

"Don't you have better things to do? Such as self-pleasuring with sandpaper or something?"

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Salvatore snaps but I could also hear he was suppressing laughter himself.

I sigh as Edward snarls at me.

"Oh get over yourself…" I say as I walk past him.

He grabs my arm but quickly drops it. I knew Mr. Salvatore must have seen the way he let go. The bell rings and I grab my bag.

"Remember to wear your costumes tonight and everyone is to show and walk through the haunted house. Ms. Swan a word before you leave."

I sigh and wait whilst the others leave.

"What's going on between you and Eddie boy?" He says as we're finally in the clear.

"He just pisses me of ok."

"You need to be careful with him."

"I know."

"If he's bothering you or something you tell me and I'll handle it."

I nod.

"As for Mike if you wish to go with him it wouldn't be an issue."

"I don't D I mean Mr. Salvatore."

"No one's around Isabella."

"I'm just not wanting you to feel held back from anything."

"Stop that please I'm perfectly fine."

"I just want you to know that I trust you darling. If you wish to dance with someone or anything of the nature do not feel guilt or hold back on the account of me."

I nod.

"You still feeling ok?"

"Yes."

"Ok then I better get you off to class."

I start to walk away.

"Isabella…"

I turn once again hand his arms are crossed as he leans against one of the makeshift walls of the haunted house.

"I want you to have fun tonight. You're protected I promise no one's going to get to you. Don't think on it for another minute be a teenager let it all go. Break the rules drink even if you so wish. I'll worry about the rest. Just be yourself let lose.

I nod and start towards the doors again.

"Just so you know you're also mine tonight so come up with something to tell daddy." He says gruffly sending me vapors as I exit the building.

* * *

Damonpov

Look's like I might have to punch a hole through Eddie boy's chest after all the little shit. He'd better watch himself.

I was also wracking my brain trying to figure out who the fuck attacked my girl. I was beyond furious now. All I knew is whoever it was… was soon to be facing a long drawn out torturous death. They will suffer. I grit my teeth in thought. I also wanted to snap that Mike kid's neck even if I couldn't blame him for trying she was mine… However I rather felt bad for the little cuss being turned down like that even I knew if Bella wasn't with me she'd never date him and if she did it'd never last. The two couldn't be more opposite and he's rather a pussy. Hell even the boys handwriting looked like a chicks.

I'd already got Alice and Jasper helping me to watch for anything fishy and to keep an eye on Bella.

I will not let whoever this is cause her more harm. The three of us will watch after her during school hours and I'd have her for the weekend and I'll figure it out from there even if I have to stalk the poor girl I will keep her protected.

* * *

Bellapov

"I might be late dad getting back tonight. If I'm too late I'll just stay with Angie or something."

"Why what's tonight?"

"Halloween Festival at school dad."

"Ah hence the costume?"

He narrows his eyes lowering the paper as he looks upon me.

"Is that supposed to be a stupid version of Freddy Krueger?"

I smile and nod.

"If you needed more money to actually buy the full outfit…"

"This is the full outfit dad."

He rears back.

"I do not remember Freddy being so…"

"Dad!"

He sighs.

"At least put some pants on."

"Dad! Seriously stop and it's supposed to me like a dress."

"What's with the slashes across your stomach?"

"Um duh…"

He shakes his head.

"I do not remember Freddy ever slashing himself."

"Dad please it's just a costume."

"Fine just at least take a new can of pepper spray with you."

"Um sure dad."  
If only he knew that pepper spray wouldn't even put a dent in what I'm really facing. I get in my truck and head on to the school. Once I park I see Angie and Jess already making their way over. They actually looked really cool. I grin and put on my hat and glove before stepping out.

"Hot damn Bella that's like the sexiest Freddy I've ever seen." Angie says laughing.

"You ladies look pretty smoking yourselves. Jess at least put the mask on though."

"And hide this pretty face?"

I nod.

"Fine!"

"How come you don't have to wear a mask."

I pull back my hair.

"WICKED!" Angie says and comes up to me.

"That looks so real!"

They both run their hand along the fake burn scars.

"Everyone's going to freak when they see us." Jess says looking towards the auditorium.

"Think Mr. Salvatore actually got someone to run the haunted house?" Angie asks.

"Who knows?" I say looking around wondering where he was anyhow.

The Cullens make their way in and Rose is dressed as Jessica Rabbit and Emmett was Roger Rabbit which was actually cute to be honest but I still hated the bitch, Alice was Trinity and Jasper was Neo they looked so cool, Edward was Jack from Halloween town which ironically fit for some reason it was scary. Emmett gives us all the once over and Rose elbows him.

"What?" I heard him mutter.

I turn around laughing to myself. It wasn't like she had anything to worry about bitch or not she was hot she just needed an attitude adjustment. I continue to look around for Mr. Salvatore but nothing. I'm so kicking his ass if he doesn't show. I figured he was probably running the haunted house. I wrinkle my nose in thought not really wanting to go in there.

Angie elbows me and shows me that Eric and Mike are already spiking the punch. Eric was dressed like Stormshadow from Gi Joe which oddly enough he looked decent in. Mike was a lame cowboy. Ick.

"That didn't take long."

We both laugh. They both make their way over handing us a glass.

"I don't know guys…"

"Oh come on Bella we can always claim we'd no idea."

"Won't it show when we're stumbling around acting like idiots?"

"Easy just don't stumble around acting like an idiot."

Mike laughs.

"Ok fine." I take in a deep breath.

"Just remember guys my father…"

"Yeah yeah shut up and drink Ms. Goodie tissues." Jess says.

"Bitch…"

Angie laughs.

"Whatever happened to shy Bella?"

"I killed her."

"About time." Angie says laughing.

I shrug and sip at the punch.

"Damn that's really strong what if the teachers try it?"

The boys shrug as if they could care less. I make my way around and hug Alice and Jasper.

"You guys look very sharp."

"Why thank you." Jasper says and Alice giggles.

"I love the female Freddy idea." Alice says.

"Thanks."

We all look to the haunted house.

"Think Mr. Salvatore's in there?" Jess asks.

"Probably."

"I say we go as one big group." Angie says.

"Yeah like in Scooby Do only we'll end up separated and continue through the same damn doors over and over."

"There's no doors Bella."

"Oh fine curtains."

We all down our punch continuing to look at the damn thing as the fog and red lights cast over it.

"I think you did a bit too good of a job planning this Bella." Angie says clinging on to my arm.

"I'm afraid you might be right."

I look around noticing everyone's glaring upon it the same way we are. No one's brave enough to make the first step.

"Ready to give it a whirl?"

"Ugh I'm going to need another one of these." I wave my empty cup in the air.

"On it." Mike says taking it from my hand.

As he walks off Jess mutters.

"He so hopes he gets you wasted so he'll get that dance."

Even Eric laughs at this.

"Thanks." I say as Mike returns.

I down it and Angie continues to cling onto my arm as we make our way over.

"How does he want us to go about this anyway there's no one to even run it. It's just a damn curtain…"

As I say this though the curtain opens we all look to one another and I notice the lights dim around the entire auditorium now. Ok Damon real funny and cute… I shake my head and Angie's hold becomes tighter. Eric takes her other hand and I noticed Jess taking Mike's but say nothing. We walk through the first part of the cemetery and I just have to open my big mouth.

"This blows nothing's working. Those are supposed to be moving!"

However I let out the biggest fucking scream as all the hands start to move and the bodies start to come up the way I'd planned and even though I knew what to expect it still scared the living shit out of me.

"I'm going to kill him!" I snap as a hand reaches out for me and I dodge it.

Angie's dropped her hold on me now and I turn to check on her and she's got both her hands wrapped around poor Eric's neck nearly choking him and Jess the same but that leaves me with no one to cling on to and I'm already a nerve wracking mess. And for some reason I end up fucking leading our group through these rooms. I enter the next curtain of the surgical laboratory room and gasp as the damn patient on the bed jumps up and the sound of the chainsaw goes off and the doctor looks right at me and I swore it was freaking Damon as he grins and runs the chainsaw. I shake my head giving him the you're so dead look.

We come to another curtain and I take in a deep breath and look back to the others. I hear the chainsaw stop.

"What the hell?" I say looking to see it's some sort of fun house only I didn't plan this…" I look back.

"Did you guys?"

They shake their heads but Mike and Eric are flipping off the mirrors already and making funny faces to distort their bodies.

"Nerds…" I mutter.

"I guess Mr. Salvatore wanted to add a bit of his own flare."

I grin hoping he was around to hear.

"Lame. Very , very lame."

Of course I say this however and the mirror's flip around and it's suddenly pitch black. All us girls scream naturally and I roll my eyes feelings stupid.

"Where's the next curtain Bella I want out of here!" Angie practically cries.

I sigh.

"I'm a searchin' hold on." I start to feel around the room and feel what I think is the curtain.

"I think I found it guys."

However something wraps around me and a poof of a bright light comes about the area and everyone screams even the guys. My mouth is covered but I already know who it is I shake my head. We appear in another room as he releases me I hit him.

"Jerk!" He starts laughing.

"And Dracula really?"

"Who says I'm Dracula my dear."

He makes his fangs pop in and out. He's wearing the old Victorian suit with the puffy white dress shirt the golden vest, black suit and scarf tucked into the jacket. Honestly he looked sexy as hell.

"What if I'm just Damon Salvatore?" He winks and picks me up placing me on some sort of trunk.

He tilts his head looking over me over. He runs a hand along my thigh and slightly up my dress.

"Hmmm, I never imagined I'd want to have sex with Freddy Krueger… I'm rather ashamed actually."

I laugh shaking my head. I take my gloved hand with the metal claws and run them down his chest. He grins.

"You should know that Freddy Krueger's a pussy and that Damon Salvatore could totally take him on."

"Is that so?"

"I'd make him cry like a little bitch."

"Really?"

He nods and starts kissing along my neck. I look around to see where we are.

"Relax its secure here I made sure."

"And my friends?"

He laughs.  
"Just giving them a slight scare... You're my magic trick of the evening dear Isabella, the big finale."

"That's so wrong they're probably freaking out."

"Good…"  
He says with a chuckle.

I wrap my arms around his neck as we get into a hot and heavy make out session.

"Hmmm damn… "He steps back shaking it off.

"I guess I better let them know you're alive."

He turns around and cuts on some sort of screen showing me how their looking all around this haunted house for me and calling me.

"That's so mean."

He laughs.

"Ah, yes that maybe but very entertaining to say the least."

"How did you manage to run it by yourself?"

"You still ask me those sorts of things? I've I not told you…"

"Yeah, yeah you have your ways."

"Are you ready to rise from the grave my dear pet?"

"HUH?"

He grins and suddenly I'm wrapped back in his cape and I appear in this coffin like thing.

"Whatever you do stay still and scream that nice little shrill of yours." I hear him whisper.

I go to question him on this but all the sudden I feel a dropping sensation and the scream isn't hard to suppress now as I'm flying out of this damn coffin thing and I'm suddenly in the middle of the haunted house and fog spread around me everyone in there screams as I appear. I could only imagine the effect they were seeing with the hat and the glove and me appearing out of nowhere, which for some evil reason caused me to grin at their reaction. Dear God Damon Salvatore is rubbing off me!

I decide to have more fun with it and I start to chase after them with the gloved hand and actually hear Eric shriek out.

I start laughing and take off my hat.

"You dorks it's just me."

"You bitch…" Jess mutters laughing.

"How'd you do that?!" Mike asks with widened eyes.

I shrug but laugh to myself as I lead them out of the haunted house. We all continue to laugh and talk about the haunted house and we gather more "punch". We look over to see the dance floor is actually pretty packed now and people are dancing. Ugh… step down from the stage as this is going on and take a break from the hat and glove for a second. Mike and Jess are heading to the dance floor which I was glad he didn't push to ask me again. Eric and Angie also make their way. I sit in one of the chairs of the auditorium and just enjoy watching my friend dance and make fools of themselves I laugh out loud seeing that poor Eric can't dance for shit but then neither can I.

"Would you like to dance Bella?"

I turn to see Edward behind me offering a hand.

"Um I'm ok actually I say about to raise up not knowing he was there. Last thing I want is to be alone with him."

"It's just a dance."

"I don't dance."

"What she means is she only dances with me…"

I turn and narrow my eyes as this guy dressed as the Phantom of the Opera is offering his hand. His eyes and nose are covered under the white mask but I grin knowing that smile from anywhere.

"And what is your name Ms?"

"Bella."

"Hmmm. Might I call you Isabella?" He says handing me a single red rose.

I go completely dumb and just stare at him. I swallow back trying to make myself snap out of it.

"Yes you may." I say finally and take the rose and his hand.

It was official that Damon could be romantic as hell. He leads me to the dance floor and everyone looks to us in wonder. I knew I was the only one that would recognize him to everyone else he was just some stranger.

His arms wrap around my waist and I don't even truly hear the music or anything else around us. I'm completely mesmerized by this man. He goes from scaring the living shit out of me to being the most romantic being ever. He leans into my ear at one point as we're dancing.

"You're getting a lot of stares my dear."

I softly laugh.

"I don't care."

And for once I didn't. I leaned into his chest knowing this was our one chance to be public with one another and not give ourselves away. He twirls me around a couple times then brings me back to his chest. I felt his hands around the slope of my back, once the song is about over he leans in and whispers.

"I love you Isabella…"

My heart skips a beat as he then locks lips with mine shocking me as his tongue rolls around with mine. One hand stays on the slope of my back the other along my cheek. I noticed he even took his ring off so not to give himself away. He pulls me in even deeper before coming to a stop. He then steps back and nods as he walks away and I'm standing there in the middle of the dance floor with my fingers amongst my lips completely and utterly blown away…

"Who in the world was that?" Jessica asks rushing over and taking my hand.

"I've no idea." I say with a smile.

"You kissed a guy you don't even know?"

I softly laugh and nod.

"I sure did."


	20. Snap

Chapter 20 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review Please… Thanks!**

Damonpov

She smiles biting her lower lip as I slide over a shot of whiskey.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Yes."

She laughs and takes the shot but grimaces. I can't help but to laugh.

"Ugh Damon how can you drink that stuff like it's practically water?"

I shrug as I take my shot. I grab her empty glass and pour another.

"You should know I met someone else."

"Did you?"  
She nods.

"And when did this happen?"

She grins taking her shot but her entire head shakes this time and her nose wrinkles.

"Tonight."

"Ah…"

"He's very sexy and romantic so you don't stand a chance."

"Hmmm…"

She giggles a bit.

"What if I just kill the bastard and steal you anyhow?"  
"I don't know he's also very dark and mysterious not so sure you can handle him."

Her eyes however start to bat somewhat.

"I think someone might need to get to bed."

She shakes her head.

"I'm ok."

She says this though and lays her head down on my table. I chuckle and raise up.

"Come on darling off to bed."

I pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down and strip us both down as I crawl under the covers with her.

"Damon…" She says rolling over looking to me.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you ever dream of them?"

"Of whom?"

She sighs.

"Of your friends and Stefan?"

"Isabella… we've talked about this."

She nods and sighs again.

"I know Damon it's just that."

"Just nothing now go to sleep."

She leans into my chest and I wrap my arms around her but I hear her crying softly.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head.

"Nothing."

"Come now none of that just spill it out."

"She's very pretty."

"Who?"

"Elena."

"What? You've never even seen her."

"Long brunette hair? Pouty lips, dark brown eyes, flawless skin, body to kill for? Talks in a rather raspy voice… Sound familiar?"

"What the hell?" I drop my hold and look to her.

"So it is her?"

"How'd…"

"I've seen her."

"Where?!"

"In my dreams."

"That's not possible you've never even seen a picture of her! You need to stop this nonsense immediately."

"Do you still love her?"

I get out of the bed at that point now I'm pissed. What's with her?!

"Why the fuck would you ask me something like that?!"

"It's just a question?"

"A question that could very well start something you don't wish to start!"

I realize how this sounded but I'd already said it and her face damn…

"Isabella… I…"

"It's ok… I get it trust me I do… there's history. History I can't touch."

"But that's just it it's just that!"  
"But what if she was here what if…"

"Ok darling you really need to watch what you say and do!"

"I just want to know!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do Damon I want to know if…"

I punch at the wall causing her to jump.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION! AND DO NOT ASK THINGS THAT YOU REALLY DO NOT WISH TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!"

You idiot Damon… You fucking God Damn Idiot! I literally feel her heart break at that moment. Like shatter and I myself reach to my chest. Not realizing I'd feel that but I sure as fuck did. I can't even say anything I'm so floored. She says nothing else. She gets up and gets dressed. She grabs her things and starts towards the door.

"Isabella…"

She doesn't even look back. But my night is far from over. Fight or not I wasn't going to leave her unprotected. I grumble a bit and punch the fucking wall again and get dressed. I take my whiskey with me and head out the door so I can keep a damn eye on her.

She's fucking swerving around because she's had too much to drink; she's tired and upset thanks to me.

"Damn it."

Making things worse because she's not going home, no of course not Bella stubborn as hell!

Bella must have realized just how drunk she was as I watch her pull over at a rest stop. She turns off her truck and lays down. I'm so pissed at myself. But I was so furious at her I felt like she was giving me a ultimatum about who I would choose her or Elena. But Elena's not here so why does it matter! But deep down I knew it mattered and why she asked but it's not something I wish to think about nor should I have to! I've moved on from all that! Can't she just be happy with what I've to offer and can't she stop digging?! Why does this girl insist on pushing me! Why can't she just be happy with the way things are! I kick back in the tree realizing she's planning on sleeping it off here.

I take out my whiskey and start to chug away. My cell rings and I see it's her. I narrow my eyes curiously. I temporarily close my eyes as I answer.

"Hello?"

"Um hey…"

I shake my head. This couldn't be more awkward.

"Damon…"

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Do you think maybe you need a break from all this?"

WHAT!? Tell me I heard that wrong! HELL NO!

I raise up in the tree trying to see her face.

"Why would you say something like that?"

Now I'm on fucking edge and freaking out.

"Just so you can clear your mind?"  
"Why would I need to clear my mind?"

I hear the door to the truck open and tilt my head curiously. She leans against her truck and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know Damon it's just..."

"Just what?"

"You just don't seem to know quite what you want yet."

"The hell I don't!" I say but so she can't hear that I'm right here watching her.

She covers her mouth and comes down onto the ground bringing her knees to her chest and she holds the phone out a ways from her as she breaks down again. But she clears her throat and gets back on.

"It's ok Damon. I won't date anyone else or anything of that nature I'll wait for you. If you decide that's what you want."

"You're fucking kidding me right? You called me to break up?! But are twisting it around like this is my decision?"

Once again I watch curiously as she holds the phone away from her.

"Look just think about it and call me tomorrow with your decision."

"So it's up to me if we take this break or not."

She sighs.

"Yes."

"Whatever."

I say and hang up. I roll my eyes but continue to watch as she throws her phone back in the truck but she slams her door and paces the area a bit. She pulls at her hair as she lets out a yelling growl. She starts to kick and punch at her truck but sinks back into the ground burying her face into her knees.  
I hear her say my name softly as she cries and she's shaking her head as if lost on what to do next. I broke her fucking heart… Mine was breaking right along with hers. I didn't want a fucking break nor did I want to break up! I love her damn it! It's then I start to think why the fuck am I just sitting here doing NOTHING ABOUT IT! I love her and I know this yet I continue to sit here like a dumbass while we both suffer. Part of me will always love Elena. I can't help that but even though I love Elena. I'm IN LOVE with Bella.

I make my way down and appear in front of her. I kneel down and offer a hand. Her eyes are heavy and swollen she feels so fragile right now in my hold as I pull her into my chest and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry sweetheart." I break down a bit myself though I'm trying my hardest not to but her emotions were playing with me again. I hate that.

"I love you I love you so fucking much that at times it feels like it's too much… Like too much to handle. I don't want to break up! Or take a break or any nonsense. I just want to stick together and find a way to make this work like we always do. There are no breaks darling I'm sorry but I'm not going to give you a fucking break you're just going to have to deal with me! I don't want to play the foolish game of on again and off again it's all or nothing and we figure it out together!"

I kiss the top of her head and take off my jacket placing it on her.

"I don't want to be your second tier or what you're settling for!"  
"Look at me Isabella."

I lift up her chin.

"I will always love Elena."

She lowers her head and shakes it.

"But I'm in love with Isabella."

She looks back up at me.

"Do you understand?!"

She nods.

"I love you and this right here… this is what I want. I want you! Hell if I could I'd fucking shout it out to the world right now and one day I will but for now my heart and soul they belong to you."

She cries into my chest.

"You really hurt me Damon."

I sigh.

"I know… I'm sorry. That was my evil twin back there. The one I warned you about. I can't always keep him at bay sweetheart there will be times when he shines through and all I can tell you is we have to band together to kick his fucking ass."

I feel her softly giggle against me. Damn I don't deserve this girl and she sure as hell deserves better than me. But that's just it I'm not fucking letting her go not ever she's mine and she can't get away from me not that easily I'll do whatever it takes.

"So what are these dreams about?" I ask but honestly didn't want to.

"It's almost like her and Stefan is trying to tell me something."

"So you see Stefan too?"

She nods.

"At first it was just him but last night was her too."

"What did she say?"

"To listen to Stefan."

"What did Stefan say then?

"He asked if I was the one and told me that you need to know something."

"And what was that precisely?"

"That's just it he never tells me he just disappears Elena pulled the same shit. I'm always chasing them trying to get answers."

"That's all they are though sweetheart just dreams. I guess your subconscious is playing a game with you. You really need to however realize that's all over that was my past and right now is what matters. You are what matters understand?"

She nods but still has that uncertain look about her. All I can do is keep proving her otherwise.

I get her inside the truck and we head back to the cabin. Once I get her inside is start the fireplace she's freezing though she won't admit it.

She stands in front of it rubbing her arms. I make my way behind her. I want her and now. I take off her shirt and am happy to see no bra. I immediately run my hands over her breast. God damn I always want her but something about tonight I couldn't fucking wait. I strip her down and I press myself against her.

"I fucking want you now!" I whisper severely in her ear and lay her down right there next to the fireplace on the ground. I don't even bother with the rest of my clothes. I can't it actually aches to bad I want her so much. I don't even know how to describe it. I felt like we'd never even had sex before or something. I unzip my pants and stroke myself a couple times as I look at her but need her too bad for much else. She felt so good that I came immediately within the first few strokes but I wasn't nowhere near done.

I kiss her lips and keep going thrusting about her even harder. Everything about her tonight screamed at me and I felt as though I was in overdrive. I wanted to growl out MINE the entire time. I felt like a god damn caged animal that was suddenly let loose.

"Come for me Isabella. I wanna feel you." I plead desperately into her ear.

And damn… she does and heavy I myself release yet again but have a few more strokes within me I taunt her with before I pull out and roll over.

I bring her into my chest and we end up sleeping here for the night.


	21. All Hell Breaking Loose

Chapter 21 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please thank you.**

Bellapov

I awake to the crackling of the fireplace and see Damon putting in some more wood.

"Did I wake you?"

I smile and shake my head. He grabs the poker and adjusts the wood and places it back down.

"You warm enough?"

"Yes actually quite toasty."

He nods and lays back down his arm goes around my waist as he pulls me in closer to him. Damon kisses my neck and I reach back wrapping my arm around his.

"Damon?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Do you ever miss being human?"

I roll over so I can see his face. He narrows his eyes.

"They're have been times that I wish I was human again. Times that I have felt robbed from whatever life I could have had. But once again my dear that's all in the past. What made you ask such a thing?"

"If you could be human again?"

He cocks a brow at this and caresses my cheek.

"You mean to have marriage, a real career, children and maybe a big dog to greet me at the door?"

He says this like he's joking around but I see it in his eyes even Damon Salvatore can't mask that.

"You've thought about it."

He sighs.

"Foolish notions such as things like that? There's no need to think about things that you cannot have."

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming Damon."

"Darling I've been alive for centuries if I continued to dream such things it would only prove to be torture more than anything. When you're like me you adjust there is nothing else."

"If you were human what would you do?"

"Isabella…"

"It's just talking Damon that's all. I just want to know what you think about that's all."

"I've told you don't…"

"Damon please there is nothing wrong with having these thoughts I just want to know that's all.  
He sighs.

"If you must know you stubborn woman yes I've thought about marriage children and the whole package."

I smile and lean into his chest.

"Hey…" I feel him raising up.

And he has me raise as well.

"Are you changing your mind about becoming like me darling?"

"Of course not Damon I was just curious."

"Are you certain because I don't want to rob you of any dreams you, yourself maybe having. You may very well want all those things as well one day and I…"

I put a finger to his mouth.

"Quit over analyzing everything Damon. I just wanted to know how you felt. This by no means reflects on my decision. This right here is what I want."

"You're certain? Because once this change takes place there's never turning back. It's done."

I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"I've never been more sure of anything Damon."

He nods but gives me a certain look.

"You should know Bella I've never really told anyone that. You're the only one that knows this about me."

"Your secret is safe with me Mr. Big Bad Vampire."

He softly laughs.

"If I could… Be human that is…" He puts his hand to my cheek.

"I couldn't think of a better wife or mother to my children."

My heart races at this and a knot in my throat forms, because I could see the sincerity in this and see how uncomfortable this was for him to talk about.

"I know what you're giving up to join me one day darling and I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it, because when that day comes and you give all this up just for me. I will be forever grateful and in your debt."

"Debt? There is no debt to something like this. We love each other Damon whether human or vampire it doesn't matter. "

"I'm not so sure I like this feeling…"

"What feeling?"

"You have me say and do things that are nothing like me."

"I beg to differ."

"Why's that."

"These things were always in you Damon. You were just afraid of ever showing it."

"Hmmm."

"There are times though where being human can seem boring. I often wonder if I was human if I'd wish I was a vampire instead."

We both rather laugh.

"I do not like the part of being so vulnerable and weak… perhaps because of how long I've been a vampire now. I happen to find myself embracing in certain things about it."

"Such as?"

"You might not care for my answer."

"Just spit it out."

He sighs.

"I happen to like the some of the perks such as speed, strength, even compelling things of that nature. There were times even I liked killing…"

I grimace at that.  
"I haven't killed someone in quite sometime my dear… well human that is."

"How could you enjoy taking lives?"

"It was a different time but yes part of me was that dark Isabella something within me enjoyed it."

"But now?"

He rather laughs shaking his head.

"I won't lie it felt good to kill all those vampires because it'd been so long. But I suppose in a sappy way I've come to appreciate human life somewhat. I guess part of me actually gives a damn now. I was very much a monster Isabella."

"But when you lost them…"

"I don't even think it's just that anymore I mean sure that's part of it the bitches wanted to teach me a lesson in a way I suppose I've learned. But I know deep down it's mainly because of you."

I swallow back in disbelief.

"Wait are you saying part of you changed because of me?"

"Precisely, you're a very torturous human my dear. Make me say and do things that are …" He shakes his head with a grin.

"But you don't like it?"

"Yes and no."

"Ugh Damon."

He chuckles.

"You really can be an ass.

"That I am."

He says this and smacks his hand against mine.

"Hmmm. I love yours by the way." He says keeping a firm grip on it.

"Perv…"

"I don't get it."  
"What?"

"How can you still want to be with me? You know all this about me? Why the hell are you not running!?"

I shrug and crawl over him and lay down against him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"I think you're insane. That's the only answer I have."

I grin shaking my head against him.

"Then I'm insane."

* * *

Damonpov

She falls back asleep as I continue to run my hands along her. This just seems so unreal. I do not understand my feelings or why I've been making the choices I have. I can't seem to get enough of this girl. She gets under my skin and in more than one way.

The old Damon would have fucking left with that little fit she threw when the discussion of Elena came up. I wouldn't haven even bothered to pack anything I'd have just fucking gone and never returned. However the mere idea of leaving her makes me ill. I hate and love it all the same. Part of me says run never look back you don't need this shit. Look at what she's doing to you. How fucking pathetic you've become! Yet the other tells me you're a damn idiot if you give up the one girl on this damn planet that's ever given you one hundred percent of herself over to you. Bella doesn't hold back with me. We've known each other for a short time yet I feel I know more about her than I ever knew about Katherine or Elena. My greatest fear is losing her.

* * *

Bellapov

"Damon!"

He laughs.

"What?"

"Stop that tickles."

"Hmmm."

I bite down on the strawberry as he moves his hands back.

"So you like?"

"Yes it's very good."

He grins as I dip another strawberry in the sugar.

"What?"

"That's actually highly sexy." He says with a shrug.

"Is it now?"

He nods. I finish the omelet me made me and place another strawberry in my mouth and smile as he cocks a brow crossing his arms about. I teasingly raise and climb into his lap with the strawberry still in my mouth.

"Hmmm evil vixen."

I bite down on it, chew and swallow but come down to his lips. His hands grip around my hips as I kiss him. I kiss along his neck and unbutton his shirt as I continue to work my way down. I was nervous but wanted to try something a bit new. I thought of what he did for me in the classroom that one day and wondered if he'd enjoy that just as much. I'd my answer pretty quick as I made my way down and put my mouth to work.

"Fuck!" He groans and leans back in the chair placing a hand along the back of my head.

"Keep going…" He moans.

Just his reaction alone was causing me to feel frisky as hell. Before long he blows his load but he immediately lifts me up and takes me into the bedroom. He tosses me on the bed and I can't stop the smile on my face with the way he looks upon me. He appears over me.  
"You've not a clue how fucking hot that was." He says and kisses my lips and before I can't clearly think I'm arching my back in pleasure.

"Damon…" I gasp as he continues to drive himself into me he starts to feed causing me over sensory.

I claw against his back as the pleasure only continues to increase and I knew I was about to come myself now.

"Let it go my naughty pet."

Ok he's going to kill me! Just him saying that I thought I was going to pass out! We both roll over in a finish and I'm covered in sweat.

"Feel free to that whenever you want! Damn…"

I laugh shaking my head but feel myself blushing a bit.

"I do believe I've corrupted you."

"Just a tad."

I focus on catching my breath and get up to hit the shower.

* * *

_**Monday morning…**_

"Good morning Ms. Swan."

"Morning."

I take my seat and Jessica rushes into the classroom and makes her way over.

"So'd you ever found out who that guy was?"

I see the grin forming on Mr. Salvatore's face and he looks to me curiously.

"Nope."  
"And it doesn't bother you at all?"

I shrug.

"Oh come on Bella you got like some hot guy that freaking wants you! I'm so freaking jealous! I so want to know who he is!"

I shrug again and take out my notebook and book.

"Come on spill the beans who is the masked man Bella?!"

"Sorry don't know what to tell you."

"But he freaking kissed you!"

I smile.

"That he did."

"BELLA! YOU'RE KILLING ME! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CHILL ABOUT THIS! I'D BE DYING TO KNOW WHO HE WAS IF I WERE YOU! I'D FIND A WAY TO STALK HIM!"

"Who says I'm not?"

Angie laughs overhearing this. Jessica sighs but is smiling.

"Lucky bitch."

"Bite me." I shrug.

Mr. Salvatore's arms are crossed and he's leaning back in his chair. I knew he wanted to play along.

"So it seems someone had some adventure for Halloween… You should know that kissing on school grounds is forbidden Ms. Swan."

"Since when?"

"It's known as PDA and is in the rulebook."

"PDA?"

"Public Display of Affection… It seems you just can't go without breaking the rules now can you Ms. Swan?"

"That would make two of us Mr. Salvatore. You're not exactly up to par in the teaching department."

"Watch yourself Ms. Swan and if I were you I'd warn this so called mystery guy of what the rules are on school grounds."

I was dying literally. I take in a breath.

"Um ok."

"Ok what?"

I roll my eyes.

"Say yes sir Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes sir Mr. Salvatore…" I pretend to be a little miffed.

"That's better."

Dork… I jump however hearing a book being slammed down thinking it was Edward but it was Mike. Shit… He eyes me rather ruefully. Oh come on really? It's bad enough Edward but now him too?

"I thought you didn't dance Bella." He mutters.

Mr. Salvatore tilts his head eyeing Mike.

"There are no rules against dancing Mr. Newton perhaps it's time you've learned to pick up your game somewhat."

Mike's jaw drops and he looks furious.

"Now onto class enough discussing Ms. Swan's personal affairs, honestly it's quite dull anyhow."

Cute…

Once class ends I pull Mike to the side.

"Hey I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Bella. It's just you told me you didn't dance next thing I know you're dancing with some guy you don't even know."

I close my eyes realizing that was a pretty shitty thing. Ugh at that point I felt like I was the jerk from Arizona on my prom night.

"I'm sorry Mike…"

He sighs.

"Nah, I'm just being a baby Bella honest it's cool we're cool. I was just taken by surprise."

"I hurt your feelings." I say looking down feeling like a bitch.

He half laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"Bella I'm ok really."

I sigh shaking my head as he walks away.

"Always breaking hearts Ms. Swan." I hear Mr. Salvatore mutter and peek back to see him grinning at his desk.

"You're evil you know that?" I hiss back.

He chuckles.

"Get to class Ms. Swan."

"Bite me…" I whisper harshly.

He glances my way and pops out is fangs for a second and winks. I giggle softly and make my way to my locker. The hallway's clear as I'm last naturally getting my books . I shut my door and suddenly I feel myself get lifted and am tossed up against the wall next to Mr. Salvatore's door. I gasp trying to catch my breath as my back hit hard much like that day with Rose. He rushes out and kneels over helping me up.

"Isabella?"

He looks amongst the hallway and sniffs the air.

"Stay put." I nod as he starts to scan the area looking around.

Once he makes his way back.

"I take it you didn't see them yet again?"

I nod.

"Are you alright?"  
I nod again. He looks around once more and pulls me into the classroom where he lifts the back of my shirt.

"Damn it…"

He says sighing and places my shirt back down.

"Off to class someone's coming."

I make my way out to see another one of Mr. Salvatore's students at the door. I head to my next class which has already started. Edward shoots me a concerned look.

"You're late Ms. Swan."

"Sorry my locker was jammed."  
"You alright darlin'?"

I nod as Jasper asks during lunch. Alice narrows her eyes my direction as if trying to figure something out. My head is killing me but so is my back. I notice even the other Cullen's are cutting me and odd glance I can't quite read and Edward's hands stay into permanent fists.

For some reason though I feel myself getting pissed. I scoot back in my chair and take my tray and slam it into the trash. I don't know what came over me. But as I start to leave the cafeteria everyone's eyes are on me and I close my eyes and grit my teeth.

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!"

I say this and make my way out. I hated feeling this way this puny girl that can't even do anything about this! I'd no clue who was attacking me and I just had to endure it! Have everyone fucking staring at me like I'm on display. Another teacher makes their way out and comes my way and grabs me by the arm and starts dragging me to the office.

"What the hell?"

I yank out of her hold. She opens the door to the principal's office and places me in a seat.

"What is going on?"

The principal looks to me then to the teacher.

"This one?"

She nods.

"What?!"

They open the door as a red haired woman walks inside she smiles..

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Are you certain it was this girl?"

She nods.

"Yes it seems her and this English teacher have a bit of a fling going on…"

My world comes to a complete stop. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Who are you?"

She makes her way over and leans into my ear.

"Your worst fucking nightmare." She then rears back looking to me.

"I want her father called and I want this teacher fired." She cups my chin into her hand.

She takes the necklace from my neck and rips it off me. I slap her face. The teacher and principal gasp out and this woman turns to them both.

"Sit!"

They sit as if obedient dogs it was then I realized what I was dealing with. She leans into me breathing me in.

"I wish to play a game… I want him to pay… I'm going to flip your lives around and rip everything away from you. Once I'm done I'm going to drain every drop of blood from your veins and make him watch in torment. Then once you're one of us I'm going to rip out your heart throw it into his lap I'll watch him cry as I fucking dance in your ashes! Then like me he too will spend eternity alone!"

She turns back to the teacher and principal.

"Call her father and give him the bad news… Then fire Mr. Salvatore. He will try to compel you but it will not work. You're to do as I say not him. Understand?"

They nod. She winks at me and vanishes.


	22. Unleashed

Chapter 22 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Damonpov

Bella enters the cafeteria and looks directly at me as I'm sitting with the other teachers. I don't even have to ask I already know. I nod and make my way over. I start to lead her outside. Only her father bust inside in uniform and makes his way over. I brace myself and try to keep my anger in check. As he takes one look at me then punches me in the face and takes Bella's hand and drags her out of the cafeteria. If he wasn't Bella's father I'd have killed him on the spot. Everyone looks to me and I know they're all piecing it together. I shake my head and make my way directly to the principal's office. I'm making my way out of the cafeteria and see Charlie stuffing her in the squad car and she's freaking out. Only there's more than one damn squad car and Charlie's making his way back over with some friends. Fuck… Bella cuts me this pleading look and Jasper and Alice rush outside as Charlie shoves me up against the building and starts to read me my fucking rights I stay locked on to Bella's eyes knowing if I don't old Damon will come out to play and I don't see a future with this girl if I kill her father and his idiot fucktard friends.

I get cuffed and shoved into a squad car as the entire school watches. Damn it. What the hell? Jasper gives me a nod hinting he's going to do his damnest to help. Bella looks to be yelling at her father and he back as he peels out of the parking lot. Great… This ought to be interesting. I cock a brow and lean back nothing I can do now other than play the fuck along and figure it out from here. Being arrested was no new thing to me but involving my girl was pissing me off. We arrive and I get shoved in a cell. I shake my head laughing at the idiocy of all this.

"I'd shut up if I were you before Chief Swan gets in here."

"Whatever."

Sure enough Charlie comes storming in making his way over.

"Aren't you the shit I arrested a few months ago?"

I should have compelled him back then damn it…

"Yeah, yeah…"

"YOU'RE TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

I laugh.

"What if she doesn't stay away from me?" Oops a little bit of old Damon… I might be seeing more and more of him during this.

He opens the cell at that point and grabs me by the back of the hair slamming me up against the bars.

"SWAN!"

"DAD!"

Bella rushes inside the building.

"STOP IT DAD PLEASE!"  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE CAR!"  
I grit my teeth and shove him off me.

"YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"  
"SHE'S MY DAMN DAUGHTER I'LL TALK TO HER THE WAY I WANT!" He says punching me yet again. I close my eyes facing the ground knowing I'm about to lose it. His buddies pull him off me. Bella comes up to the cell placing her hands around the bars crying.

"I'm so sorry Damon I…"

Charlie roughly grabs her by the arm.

"GET YOUR DAMN HAND OFF HER!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"NO!" She snaps yanking away from Charlie.

"He's just using you Bella you're a young teenage girl he's some freaking pedophile teacher!"

"Pedophile?" I laugh at this.

"You're well aware your daughter is 18? And willing as I was to this relationship?!"

"Dad please just let him go! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Shut your trap Bells! I can't believe your defending him!"

"DAD!"

"TAKE HER ASS HOME BEFORE I END UP PUTTING HER IN A CELL AS WELL FOR STUPIDITY!"

"THE FUCK YOU WILL!" I snap.

"No! I'm not going anywhere! Not until you release him dad! He's done nothing wrong let him go!"

His hold gets tighter on her igniting my anger as he's hurting her now I can see it on her face.

"Dad stop it you're hurting me!"

"GOOD! I should have started spanking your ass years ago!" I grit my teeth at his words.

She goes to break free but he shoves her in to a room and slams the door. I watch through the room window from the cell and see the two continue to fight. However Charlie Swan does something very stupid causing me to do something very stupid. He slaps her across the face. I bust through the cell and enter the room and pin him up against the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HARMFUL HAND ON YOUR DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

"Damon!" She pleads putting a hand to my shoulder.

"He shouldn't be hitting you no matter the situation Isabella he's your father!"  
"That's just it that's the first time he ever has!"

Another cop comes in there with his gun aimed.

"Let him go!"

"Fuck you!"

I know now I've given myself away my eyes black. I'm hungry, furious and want my girl out of this situation NOW! I drop Charlie and grab this cop and begin to feed no longer caring about exposing myself. Bella screams and Charlie grabs his gun and starts shooting at me. I grit my teeth but continue to feed as the bullets hit. "DAD PLEASE!" Jasper and Alice storm in and Jasper yanks me off the cop Alice grabs Bella and from there Jasper thankfully calms the situation. The three of us start compelling everyone. Meanwhile I compel Charlie.

"You will never physically harm your daughter no matter the situation. You will forget you ever arrested me and you will forget about this day. You do not know me you've never met me, when someone brings me up to you. You will simply nod and play along but forget yet again."

Alice wraps her arms around Bella as she's losing it. I didn't want to have to compel her father but I'd no choice. I wanted to add in there his acceptance of me but didn't want to push things too far. This would do for now. Jasper and Alice help me compel everyone else. I take Bella's hand as we hurriedly make our way out. Once we're far enough away in and in the woods. Bella's arms latch around my neck. I sigh and hold her as Jasper and Alice look to me.

"We tried to compel the faculty at school but there's no budge… Someone has already got to them and there is no breaking it. I'm sorry Damon I tried everything I could think of but the entire school is still well aware."

"Who the hell?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Just what sort of enemy have you two made? I fear Bella's life is in grave danger." As Jasper says this I feel ill.

"Whoever this is doesn't just want Bella dead but wants you both to pay. This is about revenge."

Of course seems to follow me everywhere I go. But now she's involved and I can't have that.

I look to my shoulder and chest where I was shot.

"Damon!"

"Shh… I'm fine darling."

I say and start to take out the bullets. I toss them to the ground, poor Bella's freaking shaking all over and pacing the area. However the more I look at the hand mark across her face I feel myself getting angry all over again.

"We will help in whatever way we can brother."

I nod.

"Thank you Whitlock."

"We'll leave you two to talk I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss now on how to make this work. The police department has been covered but the school has not. Thankfully if the police are confronted nothing will give you away the school will remain to think you're still in jail."

"Good."

"Sorry we couldn't do more."

"You've done more than enough."

Jasper shakes my hand before they leave.

Bella and I look to one another and we share the same lost expression. I make my way over as she leans against a tree. I wipe the tears from her cheeks and kiss her lips.

"We'll figure this out. I promise. No one's getting between us no matter how hard they try understand?"

She nods.

"I will find a way to see you and be with you no matter what. I don't want you concerning yourself with anything. Let me handle this. You know I have my ways. I love you and whoever this is… well they're going to have to try a lot harder to keep me away from you."

"She took my necklace."  
"She?" I narrow my eyes and run my fingers down her bare neck.

"Wait you saw who did this?"

Bella nods.

"Some red haired woman I've never seen in my life. But she was a vampire Damon. She compelled the teacher and principal. She ripped the necklace off my neck …"

She tells me the entire story of what took place and I begin to pace around trying to figure out who the hell this was and if I knew them. Furthermore how the hell did we create such a damn enemy?

All my damn enemies were dead as far as I knew and how the hell would my girl have any?

"We'll figure this out I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about!"

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm more afraid of them finding a way to split us apart that's what this bitch wants Damon!"

"Not happening so no more concerning yourself with it."

"She already managed to get you fired! And caused all this other mess!"

"That she did but we press on now don't we my dear?"

Bella sighs but nods.

"You're strong Isabella. You might be human but I've seen it you can do this. We can do this. I'm going to find this bitch and return the favor I assure you!"

"I want to watch when you do."

A grin forms on my face.

"By all means… I'll even provide the popcorn sweetheart." That's my girl… Good God…

I look to her in awe and pick her up.

"If I'm fired then I'm going to make it worth it! I'm taking you home where I'm going to rip your damn clothes off and spend the rest of the day fucking the daylights out of you."

She bites her lower lip and grins.

I pull her into my chest and take off.


	23. Chapter 23

Going through divorce right now rough times ahead and no internet I will be back though and finish my stories but not sure when. I have to focus on my girls at the moment. Please understand. Thank you everyone and don't give up on me I still love writing just don't have much choice at the moment.


	24. Note 2

Hope to be back in a couple weeks! Got a good job but trying to find a place with big oil boom about rather complicated. Rent has skyrocketed and homes are very few ugh. Thanks for everyone's support. When I come back it won't be like I used to be I work 12 hour shifts now but will write when I can. I will be behind as I have about 4 or 5 stories on here to finish. I had many sweet messages and comments it helped. Xox's Jinx Dodson


	25. Hell Without You

Chapter 23 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Thank you so much for the fans that stuck by me and that continue even as I'm not able to write near as much I apologize but will do the best I can. I am not quitting just so damn busy. I wish I was rich so I could just write at my own free will but gotta make a living.

Bellapov

"Hello I'm Mr. Harrison I'm your new English teacher for the rest of the semester."

I felt the urge to roll my eyes. Hell more than that I wanted to slam my books down as I heard his introduction. I bite my lip and took my seat. Absent mindedly I ran my fingers around the absence of my neck thus further angered me. He started spouting off about what we were going to do for the week but I heard none of it. All I kept doing was picturing Mr. Salvatore everything about him. To make manners worse everyone's eyes were burning directly on me. Everyone in this school knew the story now and though my father would hear about I thankfully he'd forget immediately after but that still didn't help my case much. I knew what this looked like to everyone else.

Sure enough the whispers and pointing started and I knew even the new teacher knew. Just the way he eyed me off and on. It also didn't help that he was slightly older than Damon but not near as attractive he was about average in comparison. He'd dirty blonde hair tall like Damon but his eyes were honey colored, his voice nowhere near as charming. I fold my arms and lean back in my chair. I felt like going on strike. I wondered what Damon was doing now. What he was thinking and how he was dealing with all this on his side. I just hoped he wasn't drinking. I mean sure he's a vampire not like it's going to ruin his kidneys or any of the such but still… I sigh in thought but turn towards Jessica ruefully as I hear her whisper…

"Yes it was him the entire time… Even the phantom guy at the festival."

"If you have something to say Jess say it to my face."

She shrugs and smiles. I shake my head and turn quickly I was getting mad and that's the last thing I needed. However as I turn my head Mr. Harrison is cutting me an odd look one I wasn't able to detect but it made me feel rather uncomfortable. But I figured it was just because of all the gossip. I looked back down to my spiral as I took notes. I kept this way the remainder of class then went to my locker to exchange my books. I looked to my cell and saw a text from Damon.

_Bet the new teacher sucks ass… They better because no one tops me!_

I laugh and shake my head as I reply back.

(That's for damn sure.)

_LOL, have a good day Ms. Swan xox's_

(You too Mr. Salvatore)

Thus somewhat helped me get through my day. That is until lunch when Edward Cullen kept exchanging odd glances with me. I wasn't sure what to make or think of it. Every once in a while he'd cut Jasper a rather hateful look but I figured it was something about what was going on and Jasper actually being on our side about things. I can only imagine how much that pissed him off. The thought made me bust out into a small laugh as the entire table looked upon me. It was then I truly realized that besides Alice and Jasper that everyone even Angie of all people was cutting me the dirtiest of looks in fact… I looked around the entire cafeteria and it was like that dream where you're doing a speech and picturing everyone in their underwear only I was the one in mine and displayed for the entire world to see. I wanted to run off and hide never to return. Instead I simply stared back down to my untouched tray and endured it.

Somehow I survived the rest of the day and found myself practically busting down the door at the end of the day to get to my truck and haul ass out of there. I wanted to rush over to Damon's but knew I couldn't. So I go home do my homework, cook supper, do some laundry and the dishes before heading to my room for the night.

"You ok Bells?" Charlie asks as I head upstairs.

"Um yeah dad just a long day."

"Well ok then goodnight hun."

"Goodnight dad."

I get to my room and shut the door but lean against it as I do. I momentarily close my eyes fighting the urge to cry. Everything in my body was pulling me towards Damon but I knew I had to let things die down for now I'd only make matters worse for him. This is how things tend to go for the next few days mere torture. I hated waking up every morning to this… This new way of life… Sure there was the occasional text to keep up with one another but it was far from enough I wanted more much more. I felt insane.

Damonpov

"Love you too Damon." She replies as I lay down the cell.

I sigh and slam down my empty shot glass pouring me another. Meanwhile, going over each female vampire I'd ever known pondering who the hell was up to all of this. The only one I could even think of was Katherine. But what would be her angle and wouldn't have Bella recognized her thinking she was Elena? I scratched Katherine out immediately at the thought. I was running out of vampire bitches. I toss the shot glass against the wall and grab the bottle instead. I know Bella hates me drinking but at the moment if I don't I could very well take out all of Forks. That might be a damper on our relationship to wipe out the entire town. I so wanted to though. I wanted to start with the entire school, then make my way to the police department then save the red headed bitch for last.

I grit my teeth in thought. NO one fucks with me that's for damn sure. But most certainly no one ever I mean ever fucks with Isabella Swan. I will wear their heart as a necklace. That was just it as well. I could feel her. Her emotions were fucking with me. Oddly enough she felt about what I did. Thus, only added however to mine it took all will to stay put. Hell since when do I just stay put?! I laugh in spite myself. I'm Damon…

Bellapov

"What's with you kiddo?"

My hands tighten around the orange juice as my father questions me.

"What do you mean?"

"This attitude lately? Slamming doors, rolling your eyes, sighing… I mean you're actually sounding like a real teenager now Bella."

"And?"

"Just sayin' it's just not like you."

"And how would you know what I'm like nowadays dad!" I snap remembering damn well what he did to Damon. I had to remind myself however he no longer had any recollection of that day.

"Gee Bella…"

I bite my lower lip and close my eyes fighting my temper as I force myself to place the juice back in the fridge in a calmer manner.

"Look dad I'm just tired and I've got a long day ahead of me?"

"Oh… Um well wanna talk about it?"

"Ugh dad really. You want to talk to me about my day?"

"Well it's just morning Bells and well yeah sure why not?"

I felt ignited. Every part of my body wanted to shout at him. Instead I grab my bag quietly and don't even turn to face him as I reach for the door out.

"I love ya kiddo. I'm sorry I'm not very good at these sorts of things."

"What sorts of things dad?"

"You know… teenage girl stuff and such."

For some reason a small smile forms on my face as I turn back to my father.

"I'm fine Charlie."

"Charlie huh?"

I sigh remembering that was something I did only behind his back with mom.

"I mean dad."

"Since when do you call me Charlie?"

Since forever?

"I'm sorry dad it's just…"

"Too old to call your old man dad?"

"No…"

"Good. Now go on you'll be late."

"Um yeah ok…"

That wasn't awkward or anything I find myself thinking as I get in my truck and head on to yet another torturous day at school without Mr. Salvatore. If only I'd known just how bad this day was truly going to be I'd had stayed home sick.

"Apparently she only likes old dudes."

I hear Jessica laughing at Mike's comment that I was doing my best to convince myself that wasn't about me just now.

"So she disses you to be with the teacher."

I hear her laugh again and Mike chuckles.

"That's just so gross." She says and I roll my eyes remembering all too well a very sluttly Jessica trying to get into Mr. Salvatore's pants at the beginning of the year. I bury my head into my locker reaching for my books telling myself to ignore it and let it go profusely.

So now the truth gets out and Mike is all butt hurt yet again. He's no better than fucking Edward Cullen. I slam my locker and cut him a go to hell glance letting him know I damn well heard what he said. I watch as he swallows back nervously and raises a brow. He grabs Jessica's books and starts walking her to class. That's about when my own books disappear and I turn to see Edward holding them and he's holding out a hand for me to take.

Really?!

Part of me wished Damon would just automatically appear and slam this jokesters head into a nearby locker. Is Edward a mentally challenged vampire? Seriously what's with this guy? Maybe he's truly suicidal.

"Can I have my books back?"

He does that smile that I use to find highly attractive but now it causes me great anger.

"Let me walk you to class."

"Oh go blow a jock or something will ya."

Now even I was surprised by my own words and immediately covered my mouth in disbelief that came out of me. Edward meanwhile looked as he just got struck. He glared at me profoundly as I sigh in irritation and reach back for my books successfully and walk off leaving him to muse what just took place.

Class begins and things only get more uncomfortable and humiliating. Mr. Harrison assigns us something and is passing it out. When I swore his fingers had run down my arm at one point when he walked by. I shook my head on this and decided it wasn't worth a second thought really. He could had just brushed up against me. I looked around to see no one else noticed it so I assumed I was right and it was merely my mind playing tricks on me. I finish the assignment and look up to see what he wanted us to do with it once we were done. Mr. Harrison is staring at me from his seat and not even bothering to blink or look away once he sees I've caught him staring. What? I find myself irritably thinking. My face goes beet red as he doesn't pull away from me. In fact he half smiles at one point and nods my way. I do nothing in return but look back down to my paper and pretend not to be finished after all.

By the time class comes to an end he comes around to pick up our papers. Yet again that sensation goes across my arm and I look to see it just in time. He raises a brow as the other students begin to leave at the sound of the bell. I go to rise however and he places his hand on my shoulder and seats me back down. I swallow back nervously wondering what the hell is going on. He clears his throat as he shuts the door. He sits on the desk in front of me and is eyeing me.

WHAT?!

"I hear you like to do things for extra credit."

Excuse me?

I narrow my brows not believing all this. What is it with men are they completely… My jaw drops as he starts to unzip his pants. Are you kidding me this shit just isn't real!

"If you do what I think you're about to do I will scream rape as loud as I can and I will make your life a living hell. Not to mention I know someone who could rip your damn cock off within the matter of seconds!"

He laughs and has the nerve to get up and get even closer pants still unzipped. I shake my head and a slight grin forms along my face. I take a single finger and run it along his chest seductively…

Damonpov

I can't just sit around anymore so I decided to stalk my girl and see what hell she's been raising. Only I didn't truly realize she'd really been raising any true hell until now as I lean against this window the idiot teacher forgot to close. I cock a brow watching my girl as she runs a finger down this son of a bitch's chest. At first anger courses through me but not that of jealousy. I knew for Bella to be doing this sort of act it was due to something else. My curiosity was going ninety to nothing as I watch this loser lean into her about to kiss her. I grit my teeth as their lips actually touch only as he goes to pull back I cover my mouth in hilarity. She's got her teeth planted onto his bottom lip and is pulling he looks upon her in utter shock blood coming from his lip. He raises a hand however ready to hit her as I'm about to leap in and take care of business Bella does me proud. Real proud…

She takes her arm blocking the hit and quickly knees him in the jewels then stomps on both his toes, takes his head as he's down and kicks the living hell out of it. HOLY SHIT! I simply stay back and nod at this as I whisper to myself.

"That's my girl."

I watch as she walks out of the room and the bastard continues to lie amongst the floor. I've got to see her tonight… enough of this…

Bellapov

I keep to myself the rest of the day. I should be angry but I'm not. In fact for some odd reason I find myself laughing about the situation. I mean honestly how he is going to explain how he got all beat up and by me nonetheless. A permanent grin resides along my face as I bite into my granny smith apple. Once again the end of the day comes and yet again I'm in my truck heading home.

I walk in and see my dad kicked back on the couch scrolling through the channels on the TV.

"How was your day?"

"Ok I guess. Yours?"

"Eh so so I guess."

I nod and head upstairs. Prepared for a night of homework and going to bed early in order to avoid the rest of the world only to see a steaming pile of sex waiting for me on the bed. I break into a smile and he smiles in return. Before I can blink I'm in his arms his lips embracing mine and his arms about my waist. Damon slightly lifts me off the ground and freezes for a moment as if listening to something. He looks to me and grins as we suddenly appear in the woods.

"Damon!"

I gasp and he chuckles but continues to say nothing. He starts to circle me as though mere prey but with that look in his eye. One that makes me wet instantly. Before I can so much as blink he has me in a tree both our shirts off, my bra flung somewhere about the area and at the moment not caring where or if I ever find it again.

"This is God damned torture staying away from you like this. I can't do it! Not anymore!"

"Then don't." He kisses me as though he's never kissed me before and his hands go about the arch of my back pressing me against him. I feel his enthusiasm.

"Shh.." Damon says and I at first think it's him sexy talking but his eyes begin searching the area and his arms go about me more protectively as he sniffs the air.

"We have a visitor." He snarls his eyes going black.

Damon immediately takes of his jacket and places it on me zipping it up. He eyes me severely and I watch his Adam's apple as he swallows. He grits his teeth and we both go flying back as his embrace becomes tighter. We land and hard Damon releases a slight growl and quickly rises placing me behind him. It's then that I hear the laughter, a female version of maniacal laugh that you'd only expect from Disney films. I suddenly felt like a true damsel in distress which only further pissed me off. HELL NO! Why can't I be strong like Damon why can't I help him! I dust myself off bitterly and look around. However Damon goes to turn around and has a look of surprise upon his face. I narrow my eyes about to ask him what it is when I feel myself get yanked by the hair and lifted into the air.

I gasp out in pain and wrap my hands around the wrist that is dragging off with me. I kick about trying to break the hold. I make out Damon in one of the trees directly above us. Only he doesn't look like the Damon Salvatore I know this was someone else someone much darker. Damon literally looked as though monster. Veins of black spread across his upper face his eyes were dark as midnight. His fangs seemed even longer and sharper than usual to me. He was crouched down ready to leap. I nodded towards him looking into his eyes even in his monster state I trusted Damon I felt safe. Now I can't lie even to myself. Damon was one scary looking vampire when pushed over the edge even at the moment the chills that ran down my spine wasn't because of the bitch that was dragging off with me. These chills were because of Damon Salvatore.

Soon I feel the release of my hair and feel the gust of wind fly by me. I roll onto my stomach and face the destruction in front of me. Two vampires ripping into one another both with the same black eyes and veins running across their faces, one a mad lover the other a crazy red headed bitch whom decided she had an issue with me. I watch in fear, in amazement, my breathing becomes erratic, my heart racing. Damon grips the bitch around the neck and starts to squeeze as she digs her nails into his wrist. He smiles as he begins to slam her into a tree repeatedly. However she smiles in return and raises a brow shaking her head. Damon rears his head back as someone grabs me yet again. I've not even time to holler out as Damon is suddenly out of my view. I feel myself begin to fall and I reach out trying to catch on to something anything to break my fall. But all I feel is something rough rubbing my hands raw as I make my way down and fast. I feel myself become emerged in water yet again. I quickly swim my way up to catch my breath only to realize wherever ever I am it's not too deep but deep enough to be way over my head if I don't kick to stay up. I'm surrounded by what feels like rock? Brick maybe as I feel around it's slimy as well and smells horrid. I look up to try and see something anything but cannot. I'm surrounded by complete blackness. I try to grasp the walls around me for support in order to stay up but slide back down. I roll my eyes now realizing where I am or at least where I think I am.

"A well?" I mumble bitterly.

I continue to feel around and look around but no such luck of finding a way out. I even attempt climbing out but it's just too damn slippery. I look up to hear the sound of stone moving about up top.

"Isabella?"

A smile forms along my face.

"Damon…" I say in relief.

"I'm a coming. Just get against the wall." He says tiredly as I hear him leap on in.

What I didn't expect was the wheezing that would escape his lips as he came up and the groans that followed after. That and the sound of the stone being moved back over us.

"Damon?"

I say my heart in full throttle as I reach around the dark for him. No answer.

"Damon!"

Still nothing… I search around frantically.

I scream out as I feel him finally my hands feeling along him.

"Damon baby please answer me."

He groans a bit as if to try. I hear something so soft come from his lips but couldn't make it out.

"Damon speak up."

I pull him towards me wondering why he feels so damn heavy as if his entire body is limp.

"Ver…" He sounds again I wrap my arms around him pulling him towards me wishing I could see him.

"What are you trying to say?"

His body becomes like a rock against me as I continue to hold on to him for dear life.

"DAMON!"

I shake him trying to get some sort of response. And it's then it finally hits me on what he was trying to tell me.

"FUCK!" The tears begin to form as I now realize we're in a well filled with vervain!


	26. Bella Power

Chapter 25

(Don't own squat)

Bellapov

"Damon…"

I'm bawling at this point as I hold him tightly. I feel around with a free hand for a way out.

"Come on Damon baby you gotta fight this."

He groans a bit as I continue to feel around and think on how to get us out of here. I put my wrist to my mouth and bite down. I place my wrist over his mouth.

"Drink… please Damon."

I don't even know if he's getting any or not. I don't feel the normal suckling that he usually does with this. No moaning, nothing. My heart goes ninety to nothing as I try to think of something anything to get him out of here. I can only think of one thing and truly wish at this point I was stronger. I let go of Damon just long enough to do a test run. I nod seeing how it seems to work but here's where it gets tricky as I go back for Damon I position him over my stomach and begin to brace myself against the walls of the well. My feet bent against one end and my shoulders against the other. It's a bit cramped but I see it's possible to keep Damon balanced over me as I attempt our escape. There's one huge problem to this. Damon is freaking heavy as hell! I grit my teeth as I force my feet to climb up and my shoulders to wiggle in exchange. The stones to the well scrap against my shoulders and back but I ignore the pain knowing Damon's in ten times worse shape than I am. He also could very well die if I don't get him the hell out of here.

His arms and legs continue to drape over me as I make my way up. Slowly but surely, I'm taking my time making sure we don't fall. Sweat pours down my face as I continue on wondering just how much further we have to go considering I can't see a damn thing. My knees begin to tremble as I continue on.

"I think we're almost there baby." I say but knew it was more for myself as I felt my body getting tired and sore the further up we went.

Damon only grew heavier it felt. I made myself continue on but no even my back cramped up on me and I knew I was scrapping myself all to hell. I let out a growl as I moved along. At one point I simply lean back sweat burning my eyes as I balance myself and Damon along and take a small breather. I swallow back my throat dry.

"Ok. Ok enough of that let's get the fuck out of here." I groan as I manage to move up a bit more.

Just as I'm beginning to wonder where the hell the opening is I feel my head hit the top. Shit… I'd forgotten about that part. I shake my head in thought on how to hold myself and Damon up whilst attempting to slide this off. After some thought I make my body do this awkward position of moving my feet higher than the rest of me and still managing to hold Damon in place. I keep one leg against the wall and use the other to try to move the stone about. But like Damon it too is heavy. I bite upon my lower lip as I remain on. My body is completely shaking and wanting to give out on me. I come to a anxious kicking motion towards this stone lid.

"MOVE GOD DAMN IT MOVE!" I scream out.

I finally attempt to move it but only half way off as it's now tilting. I nod at this realizing just how hard this is truly going to be to get Damon out. The moonlit now shines upon us showing just how long we'd been in here. I continue to do this crab like motion getting us right at the top. I make my legs come back down and make my shoulders move up a bit more as I do this odd stomach jolt and Damon's body rolls towards my legs then my feet as I balance him along. I know I can't hold on much longer I do this knee jerk reaction and use my leg strength to have Damon shoot out of the well. I see him make the clear however as my legs come back down they slip and I try to catch myself but start falling way too fast. I gasp out knowing I'm doomed and try to prepare.

Damonpov

"Hey mister are you ok?"

"Hey… Sir?"

I feel my body rolling over.

"Man dude you look…"

I hear his heart pumping as he leans over me. He puts his fingers along my throat as if to search for a pulse. I slowly move my hand directly behind his head as I pretend to whisper something to him. He narrows his eyes and I take my opportunity and force his neck upon my mouth. He screams out as I feed. I feed until I hear his heart about to give and I release. I look him in the eyes.

"Now you're going to help me with something else as well."

He swallows and nods.

"Um yes sir."

"That's right. You see my girl is stuck in that well and you're going to help me get her out."

He nods and turns towards the well.

"How?"

"You know where we can find some rope?"

He looks to be thinking and nods.

"Good then go get it and come back here be quick about it let nothing stop you."

He nods and takes off running.

I make my way over to the well and lean over it.

"Isabella?"

"Damon?" She finally says her voice hoarse.

"Hmmm, if you ever risk your own life again to safe my sorry ass I will severely punish you."

I hear her softly laugh.

"Well by all means."

I roll my eyes but can't help the smile that forms along my lips.

"I do believe I've rubbed off on you."

I see her nodding but also holding her shoulder.

"What did you do Isabella?!"

"I'm fine."  
"Then why the hell are you holding your shoulder like that!"

She sighs and drops her hand.

"Damn it!"

"Oh Shut up!" She says irritably.

"Hmmm." I groan not pleased with this.

"Get her out." I demand as the guy lowers the rope.

"Who is that?"

"Don't worry about it Isabella just grab the rope."

She gives me an accusing glance and I wink.

"Damon…" She warns.

"What?" I say innocent like.

"Alright, alright." I tap the man on the shoulder.

"Hey piss off."

"Damon!"

"Ok, ok fine." I exhale.

"You'll remember nothing of this you'll go home and do whatever it is you do blah, blah, blah. Now away with you."

He looks to me disordered at first but nods and goes about his business.

I take over holding the rope as Bella grabs at it but winces.

"Why'd you go and hurt yourself!"

"Gee Damon maybe I had nothing better to do!"

"Wrap your good arm around the rope a few times and wrap the rest of your body along with it. I'll do the rest of the work."

I pull her out and catch her as she makes her way out tumbling down.

"Easy now" I say undoing the tangled mess she's in.

I bite down on my wrist and offer it to her.

"OH no you don't Damon you're already weak. You almost freaking died on me!" She stumbles about breaking free from me.  
I shrug better me than her.

"Drink!"

"NO!"

"UM yes stubborn one. Don't make me force you!"

"Whatever…" She says walking off.

I narrow my eyes at this and shake my head in disbelief.

"How are you going to explain this one to Charlie?"

She shrugs and keeps walking.

"My father already knows I'm a klutz anyhow."

"What'd you say?"

"I said my father already knows…"

"OH I heard you alright. Knock that off you're no such thing."

"Oh come on Damon I most certainly am!"

"I never knew a klutz that could free a vampire drowning in vervain out of a well by herself!"

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." She turns offering her hand.

Um ok… Now what is this crazy girl up to?

"Ah, yes I remember now, my little pet." I say as I lean against a tree taking her all in.

I cross my arms not taking her hand. I sneer at her frustration. She sighs and I try my hardest not to laugh as she turns back around.

"If I wasn't a klutz Damon I would have made it out with you. Instead I fell and this happened." She points to her shoulder.

"You're human Bella. You honestly shouldn't have been able to get me out of there not by yourself."

She bites down on her lower lip and I found myself craving that lip.

She turns away from me again and I hear a funny noise escaping her. I raise a brow at this as I listen more closely.

"Are you crying?" I half laugh.

"Shut up!"

"I'll do no such thing."

"Damn it Damon!" She completely melts down coming to her knees.

"Hey now…"

I hate when she cries. I hate it even more so when I'm the cause.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Um what's with you!"

"How can you be so chill about this!"

"About what!"

"You ASS! YOU ALMOST DIED! WHAT IF I COULDN'T HAVE GOT YOU OUT!"  
I make matters worse by being all "Damon" like and I start laughing and hard.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR FUCK YOU DAMON!"  
My eyes widen. Now I know she's severely pissed. Oops. I wanted to say something along the lines of yes please I'll take two of those. Instead I appear in front of her and try to get her to look me in the eyes. She however looks to the ground and begins to turn away from me yet again.

"Isabella…" I say in my best disciplinary "Mr. Salvatore" voice.

"You're not my teacher anymore."  
"The hell I'm not."

I yank her into my arms in pen her against a tree.

"I've still so much to teach you." I hint as my hips are pressed up against her.

"I thought I lost you." She mutters.

I wipe off her tears with the palm of my hand.

"I love you too." I say softly in her ear.

She breaks into a soft smile and nods.

"But you still need to be punished." I say nipping playfully at her neck.

"Damon…" She says almost breathlessly, causing me to become aroused as hell.

"Don't you think our focus should be on other issues at the moment?"

"Hmmm that's not what your body is telling me at the moment my dear Isabella."

"Seriously Damon some bitch is trying to kill us."  
I ignore this and continue to run my hands along her and kiss along her neck in-between nips.

My hands go down her wet blouse.

"Damon you should rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

"You are dead." She says with a small giggle.

Honestly, I knew why I was so roweled up at the moment. Why I wanted to take her right here right now! I could hear and feel everything going on in that well. I couldn't react but I damn sure knew what hell she went through getting me out. I could hear the desperation in her voice. The entire time I was pissed that she was going this distance to get me out. I wanted her to leave my sorry ass there and get herself out! But at the same time... That desperation I heard in her voice. The way she called me baby. Damn… This girl… She's just not real. She can't be. Even now I look her in the eyes and I know I'm undeserving but don't care. I'm selfish like that. I want her so I'm taking it.

I rip off her already soaked shirt. That was already revealing to begin with. She goes to argue on this but I cover her mouth and continue.

"I'm going to take care of all this mess. But for now I'm going to take care of you." I whisper.

"But first…" I gently twirl her around remembering her arm.

I press my neck against her mouth.

"Bite…" I demand.

I thought she'd put up some sort of fight or try to dispute this. To my great surprise I feel her teeth clamp down and I go into immediate ecstasy.

"Fuck…" I half growl as she drinks from me.

I give her time to heal but not much.

"I need you now Isabella."

Her body gives off something at that point and her legs are wrapped around my waist. She's biting that lower lip again and I diligently run my tongue along her lip. I manage my way inside her and she's already dripping for me. This turns out to be the angriest maddest sex I've ever had. Only further proving what this tiny human can sustain as I'm pounding away at her and she loves every moment of it.

The selfish thoughts however keep creeping in my diluted mind of how badly I wanted her to be mine for eternity. I wanted her to walk beside me in my afterlife. The old Damon would have wanted to play the field a bit more see what other options there were but no. This is what I wanted. This was all I'd ever want. I look upon her breast desperately wanting them in my mouth. I lean over and do just so as she moans out I can't help but to come to a finish.


	27. Holy Damn It Christmas!

Chapter 26

Don't own anything

Bellapov

"You're the one. You must get him to listen."

"Stefan?"

He smiles and offers a hand.

"It's time you both came home."

"Home?"

He starts to fade yet again

"Stop that it pisses me off!"

I shoot awake and Damon's looking me over cocking a brow.

"You alright? You're covered in sweat. You've been tossing and turning all night."

I nod and stumble out of the bed towards the bedroom.

"Easy there…" He says as I turn on the sink and start cleansing my face.

"Damon…"

"Yes?" He says walking over and running a hand along my shoulder kissing it.

I reach back putting a hand around his neck.

"I think we should go to Mystic Falls."

I hear his teeth grind as he looks upon me in the mirror.

"Didn't we discuss this already?" He says and I can tell he's trying desperately to keep his anger in check.

"Yes but…"

"Then there's nothing else to discuss. You should go back to bed." He says and starts to lead me that way.

"No Damon. Listen to me. You have to go back."

He stops and looks to me. He closes his eyes for a moment.

"I'm not going back and neither are you."

"Damon! Just listen!"

"Bella sweetheart you're crossing a bridge that you do not wish to cross. Now please drop this immediately."

"You know what Damon! No! NO I WON'T!"

His eyes go black as he stares at me. I swallow back nervously but continue to stand my ground.

"You don't scare me! KNOCK IT OFF!"  
"You know how I feel about this. You just keep pushing me! Always pushing me about something you know absolutely nothing about! I'm warning you to knock this shit off now."

"Why? Why are you so scared to face your past?"

He shakes his head. I grab my bag and start packing my things.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yells.

The one thing comes out of my mouth I never thought would. I find myself shocked by my own words.

"It's over Damon!'  
He stumbles back a bit narrowing his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

My bottom lip quivers a bit. Why am I saying this?

"You're kidding right I mean come on Isabella? All because of this issue alone you're going to dump me?"

I nod and continue to keep my head up and look him in the eyes.

"You don't mean it. Look I know you're mad…"

I turn my back to him and grab the doorknob.

"Goodbye Damon."

I make my exit and the moment I shut the door behind me my heart shatters. I force myself into my truck and I peel out. I'm not even sure at this point where I am going. I just start driving. I drive until I can take no more. I pull over my emotions too much to bear. I let out a scream and hit my stirring wheel.

"FUCK IT!" I growl out and hit the accelerator.

Damonpov

"FUCK!" I yell out and with all temptation to chase after her.

I wanted to. But instead I grab my usual bottle and start to down it. I start to laugh so hard I cry.

_Well Damon you really did it this time._

I hold up my bottle in celebration.

"Here. Here."

_Nothing much to raise your glass to, now is there? You just chased away the only person you had left._

"I'm better off this way. So is she. She doesn't need me. She can have a real fucking life now."

_She loved you Damon. She really did. Can't you see that?_

I laugh at this.

"She loved me so much… she let me go just like that."

_You know you're to blame. _

"Like always Damon Salvatore the fuck up at your service."

_Damon… No… DAMON!_

I grin and wink at my ghostly brother and exit the cabin.

"I'm back…" I announce to the world.

Days have passed. I've decided to leave this stupid forsaken town. I had one more thing to take care of first and she was a tough bitch to find. I wasn't going to leave Bella in any sort of danger even if she did dump my ass. The mere thought of this vampire bitch killing Bella once I left made me ill. No longer caring I was leaving my own trail of bodies behind. I knew that's why the men in the woods were tracking. I leap up in a tree as I watch them walk on by. I narrow my eyes in thought as I see Bella's father amongst the men in the woods.

"Bella?" I hear him call and my curiosity rises.

"Isabella Swan?" I hear another young man holler.

I swallow and get that sinking feeling. I make my way down the tree and stop Charlie in his tracks.

"Why are you looking for your daughter?"

"She's been missing."

"For how long?" I ask feeling ill.

"Two more days makes a week."

I stumble back a bit. No. No fucking way. NO!

"You're wrong! You've got to be!" I say and realizing I'm now shaking him.

"She's around!"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and react hastily.

"Easy now…" Jasper says calmly.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know. Got nearly the whole town looking for her."

Edward even passes by cutting me a blaming glance. Fuck you I say over and over in my mind and nod menancingly as he walks by.

"Come on Damon." Jasper says trying to lead me to search with them.

I yank away shaking my head in disbelief.

"She's not gone. SHE'S NOT!" I realize my throat is actually knotting up at the mere idea and this pisses me off more.

Jasper sighs dropping his hand.

"I hope you're right."

"I am! I know I am."

Bellapov

After what seems like forever I see the sign…

"Welcome to Mystic Falls."

I bite my lip nervously not sure why I'm so nervous. I was tired of hotel after hotel and being stuck in this damn truck. But I had to do this. I had to solve the mystery that was Damon Salvatore…

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the town looked. Hard to believe that someone like Damon lived here for so long. After some asking around I find the mansion Damon had talked about. I park outside of it my mouth becoming dry. My hands are shaking.

"Don't be a pussy Bella." I tell myself as I gawk at the mansion.

I take one last deep breath and get out of my truck. I stand before the mansion not sure how to go about this. All I knew was it was abandoned. I slowly approach the front door and gently open the door. I felt like this was a bad episode of Scooby Doo. There's no on here not anymore I tell myself as I brave up and make my way inside. I begin to look around and this sudden heavy feeling begins to weigh on me. I begin to picture him at every part of this mansion my eyes hit. This was so him. I saw him at the bar, the staircase, at the fireplace. I shake my head in disbelief. I grip the staircase and begin my way up the stairs the feeling only increasing. I grab at my gut.

Anonymouspov

"Um who is that?"

"Don't know."

"Does she go to school with us?"

She shakes her head as we lay on the couch watching this strange girl walking through the mansion. Both of us keep still so not exposing our nudity.

"Has she lost her mind?"

"Be nice."

"I'm just saying who does that?"

We both listen as we hear her looking around upstairs.

"What do you think she's doing?"

"I don't know just let her look I guess. She doesn't seem to be hurting anything."

"Rather rude isn't it?"

"Maybe she's lost"

"Or mental? An escapee maybe?"

"Think she's drunk?"

We both continue to listen. We hear her talking to herself and we both pause when we hear the one name escape her lips…

Bellapov

I make my way upstairs but one room in particular catches my eye, one room that screams out his name. Everything about it was him. It even still smelt like him still it was faint but there. I ran a hand over his old bed and bite my lower lip in thought. I come to a dresser and pick up a picture. My jaw drops on how old this picture is.

"Damon…" I whisper and blow off the dust for a better look.

"Who?" I turn and see him standing there.

I drop the picture and take a step back blown away.

"Holy damn it CHRISTMAS!" I scream horrifically and the entire room begins to spin on me.

I squint my eyes trying to stay awake as I see her coming up behind him.

"Easy…"


	28. Lovers and Fighters

Chapter 26

(I don't own anything)

Damonpov

"Another one sug?"

I don't even look up to the waitress as she makes her way over. I sit facing the wall at a booth. I give a simple nod.

"Anything you want." She says hintingly.

Little was she aware the only temptation she was giving me was the need to feed. I'd been consuming more than usual with her gone. Nothing though was satisfying me I seemed to stay hungry. So I drank to push everything away but at times that only made things worse. Not that it stopped me from drinking. I was wallowing in my own violin come on Damon this isn't the first time you've had your heart ripped out by a woman… I'd tell myself but even then I knew this hurt most. More than all the b.s with Elena and Katherine. Bella… She was something else. Something more. Something that… I shake my head on these thoughts as she returns to pour me another shot. I look her in the eyes and shake my finger at her to shame.

"Now, now I'll be taking the bottle. You can have that puny shot." She smiles through my compulsion.

I drink from the bottle and watch her take the shot.

"Sit…" I scoot down and pat the empty area beside me.

She sits down and I run a single finger down her neck where it seems to pulsate the most. My mouth watered. She smelt good to nothing like Bella but enough to earn my interest.

"You're going to be a good girl now and not scream."

She narrows her eyes looking upon me with fear.

"You're going to let me feed then be on your way. You will forget this even took place. I'll even leave you a damn good tip."

She nods. I move the hair from her neck and pierce my fangs through as I begin to drink however I think of Bella, how good she taste, how good she felt. Without even thinking I've my hand up this girls blouse about to feel her up. Once I gather my senses and see how my hand was up this woman's shirt guilt hit and hard. WHY?! I mean she broke up with me!? Why shouldn't I be able to do what I want! I wanted to feed and fuck this girl. But I couldn't. She dumped me so why should I care. Of course my mind begins to wonder as well to my worst fear. "Two more days makes a week she's been missing." So she came up missing the night we had argued. I rear back my head in thought and take a pool of the bottle. I shouldn't have let her out my sight. I should have freaking stalked her or something. Where the hell are you Bella?"

My hand tightens its grip around the bottle at the thought of her being dead. Did that stupid red headed bitch get to my girl? Yeah I know pathetic I still think of her as mine. I suppose I'll always feel that way when it comes to her. Even as she grows old and marries some dumb jock and carries his offspring. The thought made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Bella deserves so much better than that. She's… she's everything. I roll my eyes and laugh at my own misery. Now who sounds like freaking Stefan? Here I am sitting here crying over some chick, like she's the only fish in the sea. Grrrrrr, what the hell is wrong with me!?

Luck have it however as I feel a draft from the bar doors swinging open. I grin like the cat that ate the canary. I lean back crossing my arms watching this bitch's every move. Not even aware that I am here she goes up to the bar and orders her a drink. For entertainment purposes I merely watch for a few moments, plotting the million one ways to kill her. But first thing was first she was going to tell me where my girl was then I'd rip her apart and hang her head in my cabin as a trophy.

Bellapov

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah I think she passed out or something."

I feel myself being lifted and I open my eyes but everything is blurry at first.

"Hey I think she's waking up."

He nods.

"You might want to get a wet washcloth."

I see the girl leave the room and he leans over me.

"You coming too now?"

I nod and go to raise up.

"Easy now you're still pretty pale."  
"I'm just naturally pale."

He chuckles a bit. I swallow back realizing just how dry my throat was.

"The girl returns with a wet washcloth and water."

"Thanks…" I say as she places the cloth on my forehead and hands me the water.

She smiles and nods. I drink some of the water and try to think of how to go about this. I mean is this real?

"Am I dreaming again?"

They look to me oddly.

"Dreaming?" He questions.

"Yeah that's usually the only time I see you."

The girl looks to me with jealousy.

"Both of you actually." I bite my lower lip blushing on how that sounded.

"I mean. You're always trying to tell me something."

They look to me totally lost. I sigh feeling highly awkward and frustrated.

"Aren't you both supposed to be dead? I mean didn't everyone here that was a sup die?"

"Afraid you've lost us?"

"And how do you know my brother?"

"Huh?" This was all just too crazy.

What the hell was going on? I mean why would Damon lie about them all being dead? That was so confusing to me. Damon's just not one to lie he's honest brutally even. I mean he had to know they were still here right?

"I heard you say his name. That's why I bolted up here. We haven't seen Damon in quite some time, now how do you know him!?" He demands.

The girl places a hand along his shoulder.

"Calm now can't you see she's truly lost at the moment?"

He sighs.

"So you're really Stefan and Elena?"

Once again that surprised look crosses their faces. Yet they continue to wait for an explanation.

"How is this possible?" I say snippy like.

"I asked you about Damon now spit it out!" He says grabbing me by the collar.

"Stef!"

"Tell me where is my brother?!"

"You're certainly his brother only from what I heard I thought you were the tamer one."

Elena smiles.

"Now let go of me!"

He nods and drops his hand.

"Sorry, it's just he's been missing for some time. We all feared the worst."

What?

"Actually it's the other way around. You all have been missing in fact dead… So…"

"As you can see that's no such thing. We're very much alive and haven't' gone anywhere."

"But the curse, the witches…"

"What curse?" Elena says feeling my forehead as if checking to see if I was running fever.

"None of this makes sense." I grab at my temples feeling a migraine coming.

"Damon believes you both to be dead; Not just the two of you but all his friends and enemies as well."

"How?"  
"Hell if I know! That's why he showed up in Forks in all places."  
"Forks?" Elena asks.

"Yeah it's a rather small town in Washington."  
"He's in Washington?" Stefan says with half a snicker.

"Damon? Are you sure you know my brother?"  
I nod.

"Yes actually we are… I mean were rather an item but I just broke it off."  
I say my bottom lip quivering.

"You dated my brother?!" The way he says this was almost insulting.

"Um yeah… Why?" I say with a hint of anger back.

"Just don't seem like his type is all."

"Stefan!" Elena scolds.

"I'm just saying she's way too nice and pretty for someone like my brother. All he does is take advantage of girls like you." I blush a bit and felt bad I took it wrong at first.  
"He's not the same Damon." I say softly.

"So he's told you everything about him?" Stefan asks but it sounded more testing than anything.

"Just about I believe. I know he was a huge ass for quite some time and still is at time, sort of the reason why we broke up. He's just… Just so…"  
"Stubborn?" Stefan says with a witty smile.

"Exactly! He can be such an ass!"

"I do believe she knows your brother."

"Certainly sounds like it."

"He's got a bad habit of breaking hearts." Elena says and sits next to me.

"Well I'm no peach either. I hurt him too I'm sure he never expected I'd be the one breaking up with him. Honestly I always presumed it would be the other way around."  
"How did you two meet anyhow?"

"He was my teacher…"

Both of their jaws drop.

"Damon? My brother a teacher? Not so sure you got the right man after all."  
I smile a bit.

"He was the worst." I think back though and remember the actual first time we truly met.

"That's incorrect I mean to the time we first met. I happened to be in my father's squad car when he arrested Damon."

"Now that sounds like Damon. What were the charges?"

"Drunk and disorderly conduct in public."

"Now that's Damon." Elena agrees.

"I'm sorry about storming in the way I did. You both must've thought I was nuts."

"Just a bit." Stefan agrees.

"Sounds like we all gotta figure out just what's going on."

"Agreed." Stefan says.

"Does Damon know you're here hun?" Elena asks.

"NO actually hell if anything he forbade it."

Stefan rears his head back and leans against the wall.

"Why does he not want to come back here?"

"I've not a clue Stefan. I just truly think he's afraid to face all that again. You got to remember he thinks you're all dead. Damon wants to assume he's complicated but sometimes I see right through him. He's mush inside that thick shell."

"Sounds like you got away with him."

"Sometimes I think it's the other way around." Elena pats my leg as I say this.

"You must be thirsty or hungry can we get you anything?"

"I'm fine…"

My betraying stomach however starts to growl and I blush yet again. Elena laughs.

"You need to eat."

"I've already basically broken into your house."

"Nah you didn't bust down the door or anything like that."

"Well I didn't knock either. I just wasn't thinking. I thought this place was abandoned."

"Why the hell would he think we're all dead?" Stefan asks Elena.

She shrugs.

"For the same reason maybe you all thought he was?" I reply.

They both nod but we still hadn't an answer.

"Perhaps I should call him." I say and look for my cell phone realizing stupidly that I hadn't had it on me the entire trip.

"That's odd. I always have it on me."

"You mean to say you traveled from Washington in that beat up truck all the way to Virginia without a cell on you?!"

I shrug.

"My mind was elsewhere hadn't thought about my phone until now."

They both look to me as if I've completely lost it.

"I guess we could try calling him. He never answers but worth a shot."

"Maybe he has a new cell number?"

"Could be possible."

"I tell him the number I know by heart."  
Once again they cut that same odd glance to one another.

"That's the same number we've been trying to call. All it ever does is ring and ring."

"That's strange…" Stefan reaches into his back pocket.

"Shouldn't you let her call him? I mean if you do it he might not believe you're really Stefan."

Stefan nods handing me the phone.

"What exactly should I say? I doubt he will believe me either…"

"Don't know unless we try."

I sigh and take the phone and dial the number. Just as they said it rings and rings. But the ring sounds different somehow than it usually does when I call from my cell. I hand Stefan back the phone disappointed. Maybe I should try from another phone or a nearby payphone?

"Sure we can do that but first things first you need to eat." Stefan says Elena nods and takes my hand.

"Um where we going?"

"Taking you to eat we know a good place."

"Oh…"

"Sorry we're rather short on food here."

I laugh softly realizing they also don't know I know that they are vampires.

"When I said Damon told me everything. I meant it."

Stefan makes a nervous smile.

"I figured that but didn't want to take any chances just in case."

"Just don't devour me and we'll get along just fine."

Elena giggles.

"Ah, but you do smell divine." She teases.

I half smile but was beginning to worry about Damon. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. I prayed he wasn't drinking himself silly and slaughtering half the town. I still couldn't believe I broke up with him. I mean I didn't even want to! But he made me so MAD! He's so hard headed! I also felt I was keeping him from what he truly needed to focus on. When I said those words I meant none of it. I just knew as long as I was holding him in Forks he'd never even attempt to come back here. My gut intuition told me he needed to come back. Apparently I was right all along that's why those dreams were haunting me. They were pulling me this way and now I've got to get Damon's ass and force him this way, to see for himself. That was the only way. So there was no going back to Forks for me no. I had to find a way to get Damon to come here. I wondered if he truly would or if he'd cut all ties with me once he found out I betrayed him and came here after all. The thought made me sick to my stomach but I knew he'd want this. Once he saw they were back. He'd want to come back! I wanted him to be happy that's all that matters. Sure I want him to be with me as well but if giving him what he'd thought he lost forever… I think as that knot in my throat forms. I love him that's why I got to do this. He deserves to know the truth.

Damonpov

I patiently wait in my little corner booth. Every once awhile turning my head to make sure she's still there and hasn't spotted me. I wanted to make sure she was alone. Even if she wasn't that wouldn't stop me I'd just size them up and make plans. I let half an hour pass and she's clearly tipsy but alone. Perfect… I grin in spite of myself. Very cautiously and quietly I make my way over. I stand directly behind her and lean into her ear.

"I do believe it's time we had a little talk."

She jumps and I shove her back down pressing my hands against her shoulders.

"No funny business… Just stay put like the good whore you are."

She goes to rise again and I grab a lock of her hair doing my best to remain inconspicuous to the rest of the bar. I pull her head back.

"Like I said no funny business or I'll snap your neck."

She sighs and grabs her drink downing the rest.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit quieter?" I whisper in her ear but wink at the bartender making him think I'm taking her home.

He gives me the prideful nod most men do in this situation. Little was he aware this bitch was deader than she was already.

"I must say I'm quite impressed you both got out of that well." She turns around looking me over.

"That's none of your concern. Your only worry at this moment is me and how much I'm about to fuck you up."

She starts to laugh.

"You honestly think a girl like me is alone?"

"Oh trust me sweetheart. I've been watching you. There's no one coming for you. Now let's go you're testing my patience." I roughly grab her arm and start leading her out of the bar.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down you made this too easy." I say once I get her outside.

"Who says I let my guard down?" She says with a smile.

All the sudden all these car lights come on and shine right in my eyes.

"I never travel light."

She leans into me as I watch men crawling out of these cars.

"A lady has her ways."

"You're no lady you barely qualify for dog breeding."

"You think I'm such a fool… Do tell me Damon why go all out to hunt you and that pet of yours down. When I could just as easily trick you into coming to me."

Fuck… This is going to ruin my week not that it wasn't already. I however wasn't in the mood. I shake my head at her.

"That was just a stupid way of pissing me off and I was already over the edge." I quickly snap her neck and lift her over my shoulder.

These other vampires start coming at us. I grit my teeth and run for it knocking a few of them down like I'd seen Stefan do back when he played football.

Bellapov

I look around this little bar and grill they brought me to.

"Not a bad place."

"We hang around here a lot."

"I can see why."

Elena scoots in the booth beside me. Stefan sits across from me. He's still cutting me strange looks. I mean honestly was it really that impossible to see Damon with someone like me? And now I feel even more like cheapskate realizing I've got four dollars to my name now. Hell I don't even have a way to get back to Forks if I wanted to. I used all my savings to get here. I never realized just how expensive this could be.  
"Something wrong?"

"Um nope all good."

The waitress comes and takes our orders.

"I'll have a coke."

"And what else?"

"Just the coke is fine."

"Bella…" Elena whispers.

"Nonsense get whatever you want we got it." Stefan says.

"I can't do that and right now I can't even pay you back if I wanted. I blew my savings."

Elena's jaw drops.

"You spent all you had to get here?"

I shrug.

"Long trip crappy but costly hotels, I'm so sorry I feel like a jerk."

"You must really love him." Stefan says looking outside the window.

"You're the furthest thing from a jerk. If you can put up with Damon Salvatore you're a freaking saint." Elena says.

"Agreed."

"Order or I'll pick for you."

"She will trust me. Might as well get what you want. Not leaving until your stomach is full."

Ugh. I hate sponging off people I feel so cheap and dirty.

"Fine I'll get a burger and fries."

The waitress nods and walks off.

"I figured you for a vegan girl."

I wrinkle my nose at Stefan.

"Why?"

"Because of how pale and thin you are."

"Gee thanks…" I say shaking my head.

"Stefan!" Elena says laughing.

"Sorry it's just she already looks like one of us." He murmurs.

Once the food comes I truly realized just how hungry I really was. I didn't even stop until every crumb was gone.

"Want something else?" Stefan offers.

I already felt like a pig.

"I'm full thanks guys."

"No problem." Elena says motioning for the waitress to fill my glass with more coke.

Within moments the three of us open up to some matters. I also explained Damon's side of the story to them about the witches. That's when Stefan looks off into space.

"Something on your mind Stef?"

He nods.

"What if Damon's right?"

We both look to him in wonder.

"I mean what if the witches did punish him? But instead of actually killing us they wanted to teach him a lesson one he'd never forget. To make him believe we were all dead."

"But how would they make him believe that I mean you're all here now. I mean I guess I just don't understand how this all could happen. How could you all assume the other is dead and have no contact whatsoever."

"I get what you're saying. Maybe it's deeper than that. Maybe the spell affects certain things…"

"Such as?"

"Messing with technology for one…" Stefan says placing down his cell on the table.

"And what if Damon was to come here right now?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

I got this creepy Silent Hill feeling. I watched that movie and thought about what if Damon came here and things were still the same? I mean what if the three of us were at this table right now and Damon just happened to walk in. Would he even see us? What if the witches have triggered certain blocks amongst this town, Damon and his friends? Have they altered things that much? Or what if he saw me but not Elena or Stefan? My head hurt at the different twist and scenarios I was coming up with.

"What I mean is this… What if to me you're right here I can talk to you both even touch you? But to Damon you're just empty spaces. Stefan gets this dreaded look on his face.

"What if you're no longer visible to him as well Bella? I mean you're in this town now and with us."

My heart sinks a bit at the thought.

"You mean now that I'm here. I'm invisible to Damon?"

"And possible visa versa."

"Are you saying I can't leave?!"

"I'm not sure what I'm saying exactly." Stefan admits.

"So where are these bitches anyhow?"

"Not sure but we know of someone that could find out."

"You mean Bonnie?" I ask.

They both nod.

Damonpov

"I think you need better friends. You know ones that actually back you up maybe faster ones at that?"

I say slapping her cheek as I've got her tied up and she's finally come to.

"How's the neck?" I wink.

She looks around and begins to try to break out of the chair.

"Not so fast." I say and open up one of the curtains.

"Suns about to creep up any moment, your safer in here, should have got you one of these bad boys." I flash my ring.

I take some stakes and ram them through her hands.

"I don't want to see you move again! You hear me!"

She nods with tears in her eyes.

"Now I want to know what you did to my girl and I want to know now!"

"You mean that pathetic girl?!"

I shake my head and snap back bitch slapping her.

"Watch your tongue or I'll tear it out!"

She nods.

"NOW WHERE IS BELLA SWAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!"

"I'VE DONE NOTHING I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE LITTLE CUNT!"

I grit my teeth and clamp my hands around her throat and start choking her.

"I thought I told you to watch your tongue! DID I NOT!?"

I don't give her a chance to answer I hit her again.

"Ok fine answer me this… Why the hell did you come after her! What could possibly have made you her enemy!"

"It's you! You son of a bitch! You killed my mate!"

I laugh at this.

"Your mate huh? And just who was this mate?"

"James…"

It takes me a moment as I back track a bit.

"You mean that shit tried to rape and beat on my girl?!"

"That's nonsense! She lied to you?!"

"Did she now?"  
She nods.

"Then why is it I happened to have walked in and saw it for myself?! It looks to me as if you and this James deserved each other, nothing like a pimp and his whore, cute couple by the way, nappy but cute. He had it coming once he laid eyes on my girl. And now so do you. I don't care what dramatic love story you feed me. Frankly, it disgusts me. Another thing…" I run a hand along her neckline and see the familiar necklace.  
"That's not yours. Nothing that beautiful should ever be around your neck. This was meant for someone with a lot more class. You should also know this…" I lean in even closer my lips practically on her earlobe.

"I enjoyed every moment of ending that pathetic lover of yours and all his fucktard buddies. Killing James brought me great pleasure."

She starts to squirm at my words I see she's just about broke free. But I don't panic I know it's only a matter of seconds now.

"One more time… Where is Bella?"

"I told you I don't know!" She screams managing to get one hand free from the stake.

"Very well." I say and force her mouth open her eyes go wide as I do as promised.

I toss her tongue amongst the floor of my cabin. She starts choking on her own blood. I grab a memo pad and pencil I force it in her hands.

"One more time. WHERE?!"

I see the sun is just about up. She scribbled down a simple question mark. I shake my head irritated.

"You know what?"

I circle her and look back out the window.

"I think I'll be the perfect gentlemen and let you go."

She blinks her eyes a few times and nods. I shove her chair closer to the window.

"Burn baby burn you've got a very bright future ahead of you."

I grab my whiskey and watch as the sun starts to scorch her inside out; leaving nothing behind but a few ashes I now have to sweep up.

Bellapov

We decided to test our theory. I tried Elena's and a nearby payphone nothing. I was even desperate enough I tried a library's but Damon never answered. So even if I was to somehow get a ticket and fly down manage to get Damon to come with me. Chances are he still wouldn't be able to see his brother and friends. Or it could be even worse… I dare not think of that. What it boiled down to was if I was ever going to help Damon Salvatore get his brother and friends back I was going to have to face these witchy bitches myself. I look to Elena and Stefan.

"Take me to this Bonnie person… please…"

They both nod as I climb in the back of Stefan's car. Meanwhile I was praying they'd somehow listen to me. More than anything though I prayed I didn't piss them off further and make matters worse.

"So…" I say randomly as we're at a red light.

"So?" Stefan says glancing at me through his rearview mirror.

"How does one take on witch?"

He clears his throat.

"How about we discuss that if it comes down to that?"

"That's fair I suppose."

"I think I see why Damon fell for you." Elena said.

"Oh…" I hint in wonder.

"You're just as crazy as he is I believe."

"Perhaps I am. But if crazy is what it takes then so be it. I want to give him back all he lost. He didn't deserve this."

"You really love my brother don't you?"

"Yes."  
"Then why'd you break up with him?"

"I believe we all know how Damon is. You love him and hate him. He pushed me over the edge I lost my cool and said it was over."

"May I ask what the fight was that finally did in the relationship."

I shrug.

"Actually it was over this."."

Elena and Stefan give each other a doomed glimpse.

"That bad huh?"

"I'd been trying to get him to come here or do something about all this it seems the entire time of our relationship. Each time would gradually get worse. He's got such a damn temper."

They both laugh.

"That's just my brother. That's how he tries to protect himself."

"I know. Ugh trust me I've learned quickly."

Damonpov

I hold up the necklace as I sit at the dining room table. I twirl it around in my hand watching it spin. I remembered placing it around her neck how sweet she smelt, the way her face lit up. I knew I couldn't give up. I wouldn't rest until I found her. I wasn't sure at this point if she was dead or alive. That's what I feared we hadn't exchanged blood in a bit and I could no longer sense her; which also meant something else something I dared not want to think about. I place the necklace in my pocket and head out deciding I wouldn't rest until I found her.

Bellapov

We arrive at this Bonnie girl's house. She looks to me blinking in a funny way. What's her deal?

"Um you all might want to see this." She says and I follow Stefan and Elena inside.

_If you have seen this girl please dial the number on the bottom of the screen. _

I hear the announcement and think nothing of it until my picture pops up. I gasp out loud.

"It seems the entire state of Washington is hunting you down."

"Dad…" I say shaking my head.

"I never thought about that everything in me was pulling me this direction. I didn't think just followed my gut."

"There's even a reward for your return."

"Reward?!" I say in disbelief.

"Yep someone must think you're pretty special."

She shows me a website of missing persons. By my name was one million dollars for my safe return. I step back a bit.

"Charlie doesn't have nowhere near that!"

"Don't think that part was your father…" Stefan hints.

"That has Damon written all over it."

Damon… I close my eyes as all this is hitting.

"Oh my God…"

"Yep it seems even he also thinks something's wrong."

"Did you honestly not think about telling anyone?" Elena questions.

"No." I admit.

"All the more reason we need to wrap this up." I say looking to Bonnie.

"Think you help us?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well…"


	29. Eye For An Eye

Chapter 28

(Don't own stuff or things)

Damonpov

I think about everything that was said the night we fought. Something's just not right. I'm missing something. It's right there I know it. I run a finger around the rim of my shot glass. This was complete madness. Over and over in my head I relive that day.

"You've got to be kidding." I say to myself rising and grabbing my keys.

"You're not missing. You're in fucking Mystic Falls aren't you!" I yell as if she can hear me.

I get in my car cussing a fit. She wanted me to go and sure enough she gets what the fuck she wants. She knew the only way to get me there was this! I was furious. I grit my teeth and slam my foot against the accelerator.

"I will severely punish you for this." I half laugh in my own misery.

I was pissed with her for making me do this. I never wanted to see that fucking town again!

"I ought to leave your ass there!" I say but knew I was even bluffing myself.

The truth was I'd rather her be alive and safe in Mystic Falls then dead somewhere else. I make my way to the airport but the only flight out that way wasn't leaving until morning. I toss my money on the counter displeased.

Bellapov

"I just can't I'm sorry."

She says after I'm done explaining everything.

"What do you mean you can't?"

Bonnie sighs and looks to the floor.

"I've already been punished for such spells. They will seek some sort of payment in return."

"Then I'll pay!"

The three of them look to me as if I've gone completely mad.

"Bella I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I don't care! Just let me do this please. I mean don't you all want him back?!"

"You don't seem to understand just how these witches are."

"So that's it we just give up?"

Stefan shakes his head.

"Bonnie all I need from you is to awaken them. I'll take care of the rest I promise. Just please let me do this."

"You're new to all this. You've no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I realize that but I also know I can't just let this go."

"The question is would Damon sacrifice for you as well?"

"He doesn't have to! This is all on me! This is what I want!"

"You've not a clue!" Bonnie snaps.

"You're right I don't but we can't waste any more time on this if you want Damon back let me do this. Let me help bring him back."

"They could take anything from you that they want."

I nod. Bonnie sighs.

"Very well I'll start setting up but not here. Somewhere more open."

She looks to be in thought. I feel myself relax a bit more. She grabs a duffle bag and looks upon me.

"I'll call to them but once they arrive you're on your own."

I shrug.

"Deal."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Stefan says and Elena looks over at me concerned.

"He's right we can't just leave you alone with them."

"I'll be fine."

"I've a feeling this is something that Damon wouldn't want." Stefan warns.

I choose to ignore this last comment of Stefan's and follow Bonnie. We get in Stefan's car and drive out to the middle of nowhere out in the woods. Bonnie starts to set up and I watch curiously as she begins to draw a pentagram and places torches on each point. Stefan lights the torches. Elena places a hand on my shoulder.

"You really need to think about this. You've no idea what you're getting yourself into."

I nod but make no remark. Bonnie takes my hand. Lay down in the center.

"Ok…"

Stefan shakes his head.

"I really wish you wouldn't do this. I've a bad feeling."

"I agree with Stef!" Elena calls out.

Bonnie looks me in the eyes.

"Are you certain this is what you want? I can't take it back once it starts."

I nod.

"Very well."

"Lay down stay still, no matter what you do not move."

"Think I can manage."

"Not as easy as it sounds I assure you."

Bonnie nods towards Elena and Stefan.

"Keep an eye on her."

Bonnie then closes her eyes. Her hair waves around like that of a model having a fan blown on her. She even looked rather pretty like one. Her eyes are closed and she starts to chant something in a low tone softly. I tried to hear what she was saying but couldn't. I started to feel silly as well. This was like being in middle school playing with the Ouija board. I wasn't sure what to take from this and if any of this was real or not. Part of me wanted to burst out in girlie giggles the other part wanted to run. I swallow back nervously as I feel my body begin to act funny. I look to Elena and Stefan alarmed as I start to lift off the ground somewhat.

"Talk to them Bella hurry tell them what it is you want!" Bonnie yells.

I go to talk and suddenly feel as though I'm freezing and this cold fog escapes my mouth.

"HURRY!"

Ok. Ok think say it Bella!

"You put a curse on a vampire named Damon Salvatore. I wish the curse to be lifted."

"We will do no such thing. The curse remains."

"You can't do that! He's not the same man anymore he's changed."

"Changed?" Says a voice and I feel tightness around my throat.

I gasp out as a set of glowing eyes stares into my own.

"Yes, he has…"

A bright flash hits and I see Damon sitting at a bar.

"You still think he's changed?"

Damon what have you done? I think as they show me his latest kills.

"Please you must believe me. He really has. He's… Well he's only doing those things because he's hurt. I did this not him."

"You'd take responsibility for his actions?"

I take in a deep breath.

"Yes I'll take full responsibility."

"NO BELLA! YOU MUSTN'T" Elena yells.

"We do not see fit to lift the punishment therefore it remains."

"No please just listen to me." I feel their presence fading.  
"NO PUNISH ME! GIVE HIM BACK HIS LIFE HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS! MAKE ME PAY! WHAT HE IS DOING NOW IS MY DOING! I WALKED OUT ON HIM! TAKE WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME LET HIM FREE!"

I hear whispers all around and can see Bonnie's about to give out.

"Think about what you're saying Bella." Elena warns looking to me.

"What is the one thing you want the one thing you desire most right now?" A voice asks.

"I want his curse lifted."

"But what do you desire most afterword?"

"To see him… just to see Damon."

"Very well, a sacrifice for a sacrifice."

I feel myself lift even higher off the ground and I feel my body fly. I gasp out wondering what's going on. My eyes begin to feel as though they've been set aflame. I scream out and try to rub it out with my hands, which only seemed to make the pain worse. I hit something and hard.

"His is lifted. Yours has just begun. I hope you made this decision wisely."

What? What curse? What's happening? The pain lingers and I feel around. I begin to crawl desperate to find some sort of water something anything to put the fire out in my eyes. All I feel around me is dirt so I start clawing away at the ground and patting my eyes with the dirt amongst my hands. I growl out in frustration as it doesn't even ease it a little. I continue to crawl I try to open my eyes to see where I am but cannot.

I feel what seems to be a tree trunk. I use it to grasp onto as I painfully raise up. I lean against the tree trying to see something anything. I wasn't even sure where I was. That's when it truly hits. I realize what the witches have done.

_What is it you desire afterword?_

"_To see him, I just want to see him."_

I felt ill. I cover my face and come to my knees. This was what I wanted right? In order to give him back his life I had to give up something in return. I'll never lay eyes on Damon again…

"Hey I found her!" I hear Stefan say.

"You ok?!"

I hold up a hand for him to stay back.

"Shit…" He whispers.

"What happened?" I hear Elena.

He sighs and I feel him picking me up.

"Look at me Bella." He says.

"I can't."

"Her eyes!" I hear Elena yell.

I make out Bonnie sighing in the distance.

"I tried to warn you."

"Look at her eyes…" Elena whispers.

"They're gray."

"Try something anything!" Elena says.

Stefan sighs again. Before long I feel a wrist pressed against my lips.

"Drink…"

Damonpov

Here I stand outside memory lane aka the mansion. I've not even the desire to go inside. I'd already tried a few hotels and some other places but still no sign of Bella. This was all I had left in hopes of finding her. I continue to lean against the car trying to coax myself into going inside. Suck it up Damon I tell myself as I swallow it all back and take a step towards the mansion. I look to the door as though it were merely a plague. I take one last breath and open the door.

"Well I'll be damned…"

I rear back as I see him standing at the fireplace. He's in his pathetic wife beater and black denim jeans. I just didn't trust myself. This couldn't be real.

"So it worked afterall…" He speaks again.

I narrow my eyes and make myself at home. I pour myself a glass and look to him on and off not sure what to think or say.

"So that's it? After all this time you've nothing to say to me? No real reaction other than pouring yourself a drink?"

"Ah, but you're not real bro." I grab another shot glass and walk over towards him.

"If you're real then drink up."

He looks to me confused but shrugs and takes the shot and slams it down on the mantle. I stumble back a bit. I put my hand out and touch his shoulder.

"What the fuck?"  
"Damon?!" I turn and see her coming down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?!" I snap.

She makes her way over just as beautiful as I remember. Stefan reaches out taking her hand.

I start laughing.

"This is rich."

"Why's that?" He asks.

"Because none of this is real! IT's bad enough I have to see your ass every damn night and now you bring her into it?!"

"Damon what's with you?"

The room begin to feel awfully small, I felt dizzy.

"You're not real!" I growl and point to them both accusingly.

"You're dead! So go back to being dead leave me alone!"

Stefan sighs and drops his hold on Elena.

"Ok how about another test?"

"What test…" I laugh and before I can blink the son of a bitch pops the shit out of me.

"Still think we're dead!" He yells.

My eyes widen as I stumble back towards the couch and sit down. I run my hand along my cheek where he popped me a good one at that.

"Shit…" I mumble not able to blink as I stare upon them both.

"That's right..."

For once I'm at a loss for words. I just sit here staring not sure what to say or do. I didn't expect this. I came here for one reason and one only… I hear something upstairs and dart my eyes that direction.

"It's her isn't it!" I jump up.

"Wait Damon! You should know something first."

I shake my head on this and ignore him. I rush up the stairs and enter my old room.

"I knew it!" I yell at her furiously.

I see her laying on the floor feeling around. I don't take time to even think about it. I was so mad at her. I grab her by the forearm and yank her up towards me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"DAMON!" Stefan yells and slams me back.

Elena takes Bella's hand. I do a double take at the situation.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Damon…" Bella says softly.

"What's with her eyes?"

Elena and Stefan give me this look that makes me ill.

"What happened?!"

"Calm down…" Stefan warns.

"THE FUCK I WILL! NOW SOMEONE BETTER EXPLAIN AND NOW!"

"Sorry it was the only way I could get you to calm down." Stefan says as I open my eyes and see I'm lying on the couch.

"You've got vervain in your system it'll wear off soon but should give me enough time to explain everything."

Great just fucking great. Thanks Stefan you dick. This is what I come home to? I lay here listening to him tell me everything he knows. He tells me about meeting Bella. He also tells me about how he and Bella figured out what those bitches did to me. Just when I think he's about done with his story though he tells me about what Bella did. He tells me about her sacrifice… Once he's done he places a blood bag in my mouth.

"Drink up now but remember you've got to be cool for Bella's sake at least."

Once I come to I raise up and look towards the staircase.

"Why would she do that?"

Stefan shrugs.

"Why damn it. Does she not have a lick of sense!"

"Damon…" He warns.

"She only did what you would have done for her."

"Well she's… She's!" We both jump up.

I look up the staircase and watch as she feels around for the rail. I grit my teeth and rush over to her afraid she'll plunge to her death any moment.

What I didn't expect is just how hard this would hit me. I wanted to shout at her to tell her how fucking stupid she was. How dare she make that decision! I'm sure as hell not worth it! But I look upon her face and eyes. I remember what Stefan said how she took my sins upon herself. That she was pretty much baring my cross. Her eyes of smoky gray no longer the mocha brown I'd looked upon so many times.

I pick her up cradling her. I look to Stefan as if for some sort of miracle. He exchanges the same glance. I carry her down the stairs and place her on the couch. I bite down on my wrist in hopes to heal her.

"Already tried that…" Stefan says.

I nod but try anyhow. She drinks but as Stefan confirmed nothing. I crouch down before her placing my head in her lap. I break down realizing what I've truly done to her.

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I'm so fucking sorry." I can no longer control my emotions.

This time I wasn't ashamed of my tears. Everything came crashing down on me. I got my brother back, Elena and everyone else I thought I'd never see again. This only chokes me up more on the irony. My girl however she'll never see again. All because of me! Because she believed in me and I let her fucking down. She believed in me damn it the one person in this world that ever truly has and look what I've done to her! I DID THIS! Stefan puts a hand to my shoulder. I feel her fingers running through my locks of hair.

"I'm ok…" She says.

"No… No you're not baby you're not ok! None of this is ok! Why would you do this? Don't you understand I'm not worth it? I've never been worth it! When are you going to understand that?"

"We'll figure this out Damon. All of us." Stefan says patting my shoulder.

"It wasn't supposed to be Stefan. No this… I can't and won't accept this. NOT HER!"

"Damon please…" She says her voice hoarse.

"This is what I wanted it was my choice." She says but I sense her growing weak and lay her down.

Elena hands me a bottle of water.

"Drink this Isabella."

I motion it towards her mouth cupping her chin to catch any that might spill. I was broken at this point. I'd not a clue what to do. She didn't deserve this. Why couldn't those bitches see that! Why would they put this on her?! Just because she loves me is that it? They wanted to punish her for loving someone like me?! That was another thing…

"Isabella…" I say trying to keep my voice calm and collected.

She nods and I cup her chin facing her towards me.

"Why dump me then do something like this?"

Her bottom lip quivers a bit.

"It was the only way I could get you to come home."

There you go Damon you ass… I sigh saying nothing else. She had been through enough. Last thing she deserved was hearing me rant and rave.

I sit down beside her on the couch and pull her into my lap. This spell must've taken a toll on her as she was soon out. I look up to see my brother and Elena giving me that "look".

"Shut up…" I mutter softly and Elena smiles.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah… yeah… go on get it all out now."

"I'm glad you're back." Stefan says.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say."

He chuckles a bit.

"Touché brother."

I clear my throat.

"It's good to see you both again as well." As I say this however my eyes dart towards Elena.

We both share a silent moment of understanding. I nod and she nods in return. Elena comes up behind me and kisses the top of my head.

"She loves you… so try not to fuck it up."

"Afraid it's a little too late for that my dear."

"We don't know that yet Damon." Stefan confirms.

However something else catches my eye and I break into a shitty ass grin.

"You didn't…" I say looking to Stefan's hand.

"What?"

I turn towards Elena as she sits in a nearby recliner.

"Are those wedding rings I see?"


End file.
